It's Time to Let it Go
by one-regret-103
Summary: AU Sasuke, the new kid at Konoha High, has a past better left there; in the past. Try as he might to not let anyone back in, will he succeed at keeping everyone at an arms distance? First posted story. !COMPLETE! SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. A New School

**A/N: First thing I've ever written and actually allowed people to read. Please tell me if you like it, constructive criticism is always welcomed, but if you seriously hate it, just don't read it. OH! And if you like it tell me, and I'll upload another chapter! Any ideas for pairings?**

**WARNINGS: THE RATING MAY EVENTUALLY GO UP WITH LATER CHAPTERS. ALSO! FOUL LANGUAGE IS A MUST!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto. It belongs to a master genius, and I am only a pawn. The idea also isn't very original, but oh well!**

Chapter I

He was lonely.

Yes, he managed to convince himself that it didn't matter, that he didn't care, but deep down he knew the truth. He was lonely.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His natural dark-tinted-blue hair that was spiked with gel in the back and the silky strands framing his pale face looked back at him. Blacker than a starless night sky eyes looked back at him. A slender pale neck looked back at him.

The teen was dressed in baggy black cargo jeans, and a long sleeve shirt underneath a T-shirt, both black, but the T-shirt was faded. It was his favourite, and it said in Greek: I'm Watching You. And his shoes; they were his brother's favourite ones, his Converse. It pained the boy to look at them, and while he was he remembered.

_The entire clan was together for a wedding for a distant cousin or something. Sasuke was in a fowl mood because his father had just chewed him out for not getting all his homework done before they left that morning. Even though he was first in his class, he would never as good as Itachi. So he was happy to go to the store for some ice when his brother asked him. _

_Walking back to the party, he heard a loud boom, and a rumbling began form the direction of the party. When he got to the hotel, it was engulfed in flames. Windows blew out and he was in such a shock he didn't feel the glass cutting across his cheek. He didn't feel the medics checking him. _

_He was in a daze for days, and he only came out when a social worker came to talk to him, telling him there were no survivors. Telling him they (the lawyers) had gone over the wills and he was entitled to all of it, the millions of his entire family, when he turned eighteen. Telling him since he had applied to go to a school far away weeks ago, that instead of going next year, he would be transferred to spend the remaining of his freshman year at Konoha High. Telling him he was leaving in a week, and the family lawyer would take care of everything, his finances, where he was to live, and all the like._

And then he was back, sitting in his new room of his new home in front of the mirror. He cringed at the thought of leaving for school in a few moments. He was found an apartment close enough to the school to walk there, even when it was raining.

He sighed, cranking his iPod, grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

--------

"Who's the new kid?" the energetic blond asked the kid next to him, who was apparently sleeping. First period history class started twenty minutes ago and their teacher still hadn't shown up. Which wasn't unusual, he was constantly late.

Said new kid was silently reading a book, his foot noiselessly tapping the floor in a beat only he could hear. He could tell the blond boy was talking about him; he wasn't that quiet while talking.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" the blond cried at his lazy friend. But before the groggy boy could answer the teacher finally decided to drop in. A mane of silver hair, kept in place by what –nobody knew- and his neck and lower face covered by a turtle neck and scarf, was what your eyes immediately went to when you looked at the history teacher.

"I'm so sorry I was late, my car broke down, then a black cat crossed my path, then…" the teacher trailed off looking curiously at the new addition to his class. "And who may you be… OH! That's right! You're the new kid! Uhm…" the teacher began shuffling papers on his desk, clearly looking for something. He almost squealed like a kid when he apparently found the paper he was looking for. "Uchiha Sasuke, I presume? Hatake Kakashi at your service. Stand up, stand up, and tell us what brings you to Konoha?"

"Guess that answers your question, huh Naruto?" the lazy boy whispered in the blond's ear. A noisy 'HMPH!" was all he got in answer as he laid his head once more on his arms to get ready for a nap.

The object of everyone's attention focused when he slowly stood up, sliding his book closed in the process. A few girls in the class swooned, and some just gasped, when they finally noticed the incredibly attractive teen in the back of the room. He was most certainly not going to tell anyone the real reason why he was here, that he had nowhere else to go. He said not loud, but not soft, and carefully, "Change of scenery," with not a hint of emotion. And then he slowly, but purposefully, sat down again.

"Alright! Now let's get on with the lesson, I assume you have a course study and a syllabus for the remaining part of the year?" He directed at the new boy. Said boy nodded, and Hatake began the lesson by shoving a book at him, then firing off questions about the reading. Questions in which the new boy could answer easily, because he had already learned this material earlier. His knowledge even surprised the teacher into assigning no homework for that evening when the bell rang.


	2. Theater Class

**A/N: YAY! One person liked it!! WOOO! Ahem. Sorry. Anywoot, this chapter is a little forced, but I had a couple ideas for later on, and I needed to get this class over with first. Bare with me, I'm new at letting others read my work. Oh, and I am dedicating this chapter to my friend, as it's her birthday on Monday. Yay for her. Reveiw please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Oh the possibilities if I did….**

Chapter II

Sasuke managed to make it through all of his Medieval History class, and most of his honours Algebra II/Geometry without thinking about his family. Except all he could think about was his family. About how all the classes he was taking was because his father made him take them.

He also never found himself alone. Even though the school was huge, he seemed to have grown a tail. There were at least two girls from his history class that have been following him from class to bathroom to water fountain to class. They weren't even in the math class he had just come out of, but they seemed to be waiting just outside the door. The teen looked at his schedule and furrowed his brow. Theater?! And then he remembered. His mother had always wanted him to take it, improve his already good acting skills. So he had told himself when he came to this school he would take theater for her. It was just another reminder to his lonely soul.

Using his uncanny sense of direction, he maneuvered his was to the theater, where his tail seemed to squeak with delight. He could just make out the pink-haired girl's high voice, "Oh my God!!! He's headed for the theater!! I'm in that class next!!"

"OH MAN!! You're like so lucky!!" the blonde responded, jealousy laced like venom in her voice. Just then the bell rang and the blonde groaned. "I'll see you as soon as the bell rings!"

Sakura nodded vaguely, her mind on the impending class. That boy, Sasuke, was the best looking boy, hands down, in the entire grade. And he was _new_. He didn't know all her embarrassing stories of childhood folly. He didn't only remember as the freak with the huge forehead, and dorky glasses. And she was in love. The whole love at first sight was concocted with him.

Naruto sighed, flinging himself between his friends Gaara and Kiba. "Wonder what Gai-sensei has for us today?" he asked, then froze when he saw that new kid walking into the theater. Being one of the most popular kids in the grade, he could be around anyone and they would be a friend. He just didn't understand what was with this new kid.

He took one of the only seats left in the class, which was beside a shy dark haired girl, who mumbled what sounded like hello. Not to seem disrespectful he nodded his head in acknowledgement and literally fell into his seat, grabbing his book in the process.

He was just getting to the good part when a loud voice behind him said, "Ah! Welcome back my lovely students! I hope your weekends were wonderful!" That was when Sasuke looked around. He had to forcefully tell himself not to show emotion, his face stoic, but it was hard.

A big man wearing a green jumpsuit also deemed a bowl haircut and thick eyebrows. And if that wasn't enough, there was a mini-version of him behind him. Sasuke allowed himself to smile slightly, but winced as the wound that would just not heal gave a particularly nasty twinge.

"By Jove, what's this?! A new student?!" the teacher, Gai-sensei Sasuke guessed, exclaimed. He frowned slightly and then dazzled them all with his grin. "Now I remember! You're the Uchiha!"

Seeming like Gai needed an answer; Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Okay! Since your new, and don't know how we roll, just sit back in your innocence of youth and watch for the first twenty minutes. Then you can show us your youthfulness! Everyone, let's go!"

This was by far Sasuke's weirdest class. There were only eleven teens, including himself. His fellow freshman were: Sakura the squeaky pink haired girl, Naruto the loud blonde, Hinata the shy girl who had said hello to him, Rock Lee the sensei's double, Kiba the boy with the pointy teeth and smelled like a dog, and Gaara was the redhead with a temper. There were also two sophomores, two juniors, and one senior.

"Okay! Now Sasuke! Go up on the stage and tell everyone a bit about yourself, and why you chose the class!" Gai-sensei yelled. Sasuke felt a headache beginning from his "sensei's" voice, always peppy, always yelling voice.

The teen went up the stage steps and went to stand, center stage. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and I enjoy reading and listening to music. I took this class… because… I felt I needed a little change in my life." _Yeah understatement of the century on that one_, he thought. He spoke purposefully, a slight accent lilted on his tongue_. Today had to have been the most I've talked in the last month,_ he thought sarcastically.

"And now we are all gonna ask you a personal question, but if it makes you too uncomfortable, you don't have to answer!" Gai-sensei beamed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but nodded solemnly. Naruto almost beamed at the thoughts that just ran through his head as he leaned over to whisper in Gaara's ear.

_Why do I have a sudden bad feeling about this? _Sasuke thought flippantly as he saw Naruto lean over to speak with Gaara, an evil look on his face.

**O.O Cliffhanger!!!**


	3. Freak Out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Ah, what a shame…**

**A/N: Okay, I get I should probably explain a few things. Firstly, I will probably only get a chance to update two times a week, **_**maybe**_** (classes and that sort of thing). Secondly, I'll just summarize the setting a little. It's like January/February and Sasuke is a freshman in high school (if you didn't already get that). Also, given that it's AU there is going to be some OOC-ness, just because. Any other questions? OH YEAH! I need a beta reader please-y?**

**Alright! Commence with the readings! **

Chapter III

The teen on the stage adjusted the hem of his shirt almost nervously as he waited for the first question to be asked. Standing made him a little anxious of being so tall over everybody else, so he sat right down, Indian style, in one fluid motion.

"Oh, oh! Me first!" The pink haired girl was literally bouncing in her seat with excitement. Sasuke nodded and she continued happily, "Do you have a girlfriend?" A faint blush stained her cheeks.

He looked at her and thought about lying, but he decided he wasn't _that_ much of a cold-hearted bastard. He shook his head indicating no, and the girl almost literally passed out.

And so the questions continued, asking all sorts of questions, but none all too personal. Not one asked about his family, for which he was incredibly thankful. Most were about his interests, hobbies, favourite music, and that sort of thing. Sasuke grew increasingly worried, though his features didn't show it, about the hurried discussion between Naruto and Gaara. Just as it was their turn to ask, the bell rang, startling the blonde into yelling, "DAMN!" for which he got into slight trouble for with the teacher.

The end of class signaled it would be time for lunch. Sasuke, not hungry as always, just chose a table farthest away from people as he could. His luck only ran so far as he was alone long enough to grab his book and turn on his tunes.

Given that this was the only table not occupied, he wasn't surprised when people began to sit around him. He scootched over as far as he could so he was sitting at the very edge of his seat. When he looked up he was surprised to see Hinata sitting next to him and the lazy boy from his first period sitting across from him.

He looked down the table, and seeing it entirely full, he hoped that nobody would try talking to him, though the people around him didn't seem interested.

He turned back to his book:

"_And as the embers from the fires burned down, the now ghost town would for any outsider forever smell like charred flesh…"_

He paled. Fighting down rising panic, he could just smell the tinge of burnt flesh, the flesh of his families burning down to a crisp. Now he was also fighting down the bile that was threatening to escape his mouth. Quickly and not knowing that he was the focus of everyone's attention, he got up shoving his pack on his back and when to the bathroom.

He barely made it into a stall before his breakfast from that morning decided to make a reappearance. He walked out of the stall, shaking and in a cold sweat. He didn't smell anything anymore as he quickly washed his face at the sink. A pale and tired face haunted back at him through the mirror, and he noted ironically that this morning he was looking so much… healthier.

Even though he still had a slight tremor, he walked out of the bathroom, just as the bell rang, meaning end of lunch.

Sasuke barely made it to the locker room before the bell rang, signaling the end of "passing time," and he was absolutely delighted to see the annoying blonde already there (**A/N: Sarcasm is not easy to portray in writing**!). Heaving an internal sigh, he found his locker, conveniently located in a corner, and opened it with the combination he had been given earlier that morning.

He noticed some of the kids from the table he was sitting at staring at him funny, but he shrugged it off as carelessness on his part. He dressed in long shorts (**A/N:** **…**) and an old band tee. He felt a trickle down his cheek and curiously he looked at his fingers that had traced the mark and was surprised to see blood.

Quickly he tried staunching the slowly bleeding cut with a paper towel, but to no avail. Fed up, he taped some gauze on his face that he had kept in his bag just incase something like this happened.

There were still a few kids left in the locker room as he walked out into the gymnasium. Looking for the teacher, he spotted a tall, slender man wit even paler skin than him, talking to one of the gym aids. Sasuke got a chill down his spine when he saw the teacher. He stiffened his spine, if only metaphorically, and he went to talk to him.

Said teacher noticed the new kid and had to refrain from licking his lips. "Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm ne…" he trailed off actually looking up into the cold eyes of his new teacher. He did _not_ like the feel of those eyes roaming his body, piercing and hot.

"Well, well, sso it sseems," the teacher said dragging out the "s"'s naturally. Sasuke shuddered at the sound of that voice. "I am Orochimaru, it'ss a pleassure to meet you," he said with a leering grin.

**A/N: (I just have so much to say!) Just thought I'd clear up some things: the cut on his cheek is symbolic, and you will do well to take note of its mentioning's, and also… You likey my PE teacher? XD Oh, I might update on Thursday, but I might wait until the weekend to do it, it all depends on how much you love me/it (HINT HINT ****REVIEW**** HINT HINT) **

**Damn, I keep forgetting! If you tell me your birthday, or just a Monday, I will write a nice and pretty oneshot for you, just give me about two weeks in advance, tell me what you want: any special plot lines to be, AU or not, what pairings, and anything else you want included. (I'm doing this 1.) I love you all, and 2.) I need incentive to write or I'll never get around to it) Thankies!!**

**And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!! WHAT ARE ALL YOU GONNA BE???!?!**


	4. Childhood Flashback

**A/N: This will be a sort of flash back chapter. Sasuke's childhood and his relationship with Itachi (NOT ****uchihacest)****. Any other notes I have I will state at the end of this chapter. I also have no idea about the age difference between the brothers so I'm saying Itachi is seven years older. I made it nice and long because I didn't get the chance to update yesterday.**

**WARNING: Slight blood mentions in this chapter, but nothing overly graphic. It comes in after the second page break, FYI.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Naruto, never have, never will….**

**DEDICATION: I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FAVOURITE/FIRST READER, MOONLESSLIFE!!!**

Chapter IV

Age: 6

The little boy stared down at his skinned knees for a few moments before silent tears began falling down his face. He wanted to yell and scream, most of all he wanted to wail, to sob until he couldn't breath, but fear of his father's retribution was what kept him quiet.

He had been trying to teach himself how to ride a bike, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the hang of it. He just got sick of waiting for his father to teach him, because every time he asked, his father would reply, "Tomorrow, I promise you tomorrow." And that was three weeks ago.

So the child thought to teach himself, which was how he ended up on the ground with skinned knees and hands. His bike lay forgotten in front of him as he cried his poor little heart out. But, he was a child, and children don't stay down for long. Sure enough, moments later, Sasuke was back on his feet, sniffling slightly.

He swung his slight leg over the seat and began to prepare himself. _I will not fall, I will not fall, _he thought. Taking a deep breath he pushed both his feet from the ground, pedaling slowly but surely.

He made it only a few yards before he got all wobbly again, and he braced himself for the fall that he was sure would come. Only it never did.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist seconds before his face would have hit the pavement. "You shouldn't be out here alone like this, you could have been hurt," the owner of the arms said.

Sasuke turned his head and looked into the worried eyes of his older brother, Itachi. Quickly he launched himself into his arms, burying his small face into the elder's shoulder, his short arms barely able to reach all the way around him.

Itachi laughed. "C'mon squirt, I'll teach you how to ride this bike…"

-----

Age: 8

[The bodies of his parents, cousins, aunts and uncles littered the halls, but what was most frightening was the body of his brother, splayed across the floor, bleeding. He walked hesitantly closer and the elder's eyes opened slowly. "Goodbye my dear brother…"

"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone in the house woke to that blood-curdling scream, coming from the youngest Uchiha's room. The parents bolted to their child's room, as Itachi followed blearily afterwards.

The small child was sitting on his bed, heavily panting and sobbing, his entire body wracking with the force of his tears.

The parents made sure the kid was okay, assured him it was just a bas dream, and they went back into their room, the father grumbling about missed sleep. The only one who stayed behind to comfort the still sobbing child was Itachi. He walked over to his brother, yawning and sitting down next to him.

The younger launched himself into his brother, saying somewhat muffled over and over, "Don't leave me, it was just a dream."

His brother's shaking and sobs subsided so Itachi took this as an opportunity to talk to him. "Hey, what was your dream about, squirt?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother, his eyes shining with soon to be shed tears, he replied, "It was awful! Every-everyone was dead, and-and-and so were you!" He renewed his sobbing with extra vigor and held onto his brother as if to make sure he was still there, still okay.

"Ahh, it's okay, squirt, I won't be going anywhere any time soon." The small boy, totally spent, allowed himself to be maneuvered back into bed, but refusing to let go of his brother.

Itachi sighed, resigned. "Your really getting to big for this," he said as he climbed in next to him, a slight smile on the elder's face as he saw the younger was already asleep, the death grip on his shirt still tight.

-------

Age: 10

Sasuke stared at his arm curiously. He had long since stopped crying at every little thing, realizing that it did nobody any good.

_How do I get myself out of this one? _he thought ironically. His arm was trapped under a steel beam, and he was sure he heard a crack. He had also lost all feeling in his arm, which meant no pain. He tugged with all his might, but was not able to free himself. He was out in the wood behind his house when he happened upon a small abandoned shed. And, being the curious little bugger he is, he couldn't leave it be. So he just had to investigate, and now he had to pay the price for it.

Using his very ounce of strength, he finally pushed the beam off his arm and stared, his mind empty of all previous thoughts. He could _see_ the bone poking through his skin! But surprisingly, still no pain at all.

_Oh boy, am I in trouble now, _he thought sadistically. He was _supposed _to be studying, and how was he going to explain _this?!_ Cradling his arm to his chest, he made his way back to his house.

Agony. That was the only word to describe how he felt. His parents didn't even notice something was wrong, they were too busy trying to convince Itachi to stay on the football team. He had begun to regain feeling in his arm when he was walking back home, and now he was feeling the full brunt of the pain.

He tugged his mother's sleeve, to ask her to take him to the hospital, but she just shrugged off his touch. The only one who seemed to notice he was in the room was Itachi, and he stared wide-eyed at his younger brother. When he realized his parents apparently didn't care, he sadly walked to the door, stepped out and began his two-mile long trek to the hospital.

Something inside Itachi snapped. He looked at his parents with angry eyes and thought, _They didn't even _notice_ Sasuke, and he needed them most!_ Without a word, he slammed out the door, running to catch up to his neglected brother. His eyes widened as he saw the smaller boy weaving slightly and swayed like he was loosing awareness. He ran up to the collapsing boy, catching him right before the smaller one hit the pavement. Blood was blooming out of the break in his arm, and he was white as a sheet. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly at his older brother and he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but passed out before he got the chance.

Itachi carefully picked up his younger brother, and made a promise to himself. He wouldn't let his brother suffer like this ever again. He couldn't let his brother suffer this much, both physically and emotionally. He vowed that his parents would pay for the way they made his little squirt feel. It was the least he could do…

**A/N: O.O…..SQUIRT! I get that Sasuke was a bit of an emotional wreck, but it was so much fun to write! Oh and as more compensation, I'll write up a chapter and update sometime tomorrow! A LOT of little hints of what to come in later chapters. Actually the reason for this chapter was I was stuck with the gym scene. I didn't mean for it to happen like this, I had absoloodly no idea it would come out like this, but it came out good in the end! Oh, and Halloween was amazing, I was Little Red Riding hood who kicked the wolf's butt XD. **


	5. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do however own this story line. I also don't own Hollywood Undead. Oh I wish…**

**A/N: It's short, sweet, and to the point. I do apologize for the length, but I'm still sort of confused at what I want to write (DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!!)**

**Pairings: Still indecisive….**

**Dedication: To my lovely older sis, just because I can.**

Chapter V 

"_I am Orochimaru, it'ss a pleassure to meet you," he said with a leering grin._

Sasuke shuddered again at the thought of those lust-filled eyes on him. The bell had just rung and he was changing along with the other boys in the class. Unlike the others though, he wasn't hurrying to catch the bus, he just wanted to get as far away from that teacher as possible.

During the entire gym class he felt those eyes on him, and he did not like it. He ripped the bandage from his cheek off and chucked it in the trash, wincing at the roughness of his actions.

Absentmindedly rubbing his left arm, which was warning him of rain, he shoved his pack on his shoulder and walked towards the front of the school. He walked out the front doors and looked incredulously up at the sky. Could this day get any better? He flipped his quickly soaking hair out of his face as he glared at the leaking sky, so much so he didn't notice the startled stares of the stragglers leaving the school. You'd think the sky killed his puppy the way he was vehemently seething at the hapless sky.

He wasn't getting and dryer so he began his two-and-a-half mile trek by tuning out the outside world completely with his pod and the glorious sounds out Hollywood Undead. With one final look at the sky he walked towards his "home."

Twenty minutes later Sasuke was sure the gods hated him. Not only was it still pouring, but now it was thunder and lightning. He was soaked from head to foot and there wasn't a setting loud enough to drown out the tremendous booms of thunder. He wanted to just give up and cry at his situation, but the only thing that kept him moving was his damn Uchiha pride. Because of course he wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, and of course he didn't jump every time a bolt of lightning crossed the sky or when a crack of thunder rang out. Of course not.

So immersed in wallowing in his self-pity, Sasuke didn't notice he was being tailed by someone who seemed equally angry at the rain. _I don't see how I, out of half a dozen _willing_ participants, got picked to watch this brat, _the tall blonde thought angrily, mentally continuing his rant until he saw the boy walk safely into his apartment. He whipped out his cell phone and texted a few words to an unknown party and melted silently into the streets.

Sasuke shook himself off and looked around his apartment. "Apartment" wasn't quite the word to use though, as it was the size of a house; two beds, two baths, and two floors were his. The entire thing was unfurnished, he didn't want all those reminders he was alive and everybody else wasn't. He had had all his parents things put away into storage as soon as he was told he was moving. The only things he kept with him were his brother's possessions because he just couldn't bear to part with Itachi's things.

He looked down at the puddle he was making on the floor and stepped out of his shoes. Peeling off his shirts and shaking his hair of excess water, he walked towards the bathroom, intent on taking a long, hot shower until he could feel his numb fingers again.

He almost groaned when the hot water hit his back and he decided he would just stay there until all the hot water was gone.

Sighing with contempt, Sasuke stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He sat on the edge of the shower for a long time, not thinking about anything, but at the same time thinking about everything. He only got up when his stomach growled and even then he was surprised he was hungry.

He dressed in dry jeans and an overly big T-shirt that he was just tugging over his head as he entered the spotless kitchen. Not a big fan of cooking when he doesn't have to, Sasuke devised an ingenious plan that made it so he only had to cook once or twice a week. He would cook a huge meal, then reheat the leftovers for as long as they lasted.

So half an hour later, Sasuke was sitting on his kitchen counter, eating, with a book in his hand. He had the immense amount of leftovers secured away in the fridge, and his dirty dishes in the dishwasher. As he finished both the chapter and his bowl, he retrieved his bookbag from the hallway and begun the assignments he had been given.

The assignments took little more than a half hour, so by seven p.m. he had it all done. Sasuke stared blankly around for a few minutes trying to decide what to do.

He settled for grabbing his drawing pad and curling up on the couch. He was by no means an artist, but it was very relaxing, and he was quite good for never heaving any lessons. He soon (as in three hours later) finished he piece he was working on; a scene he saw a few weeks back, the sight of the tombstones of his entire family, a scene that has been haunting him since.

He yawned, looking up at the clock and winced, noticing it was quite late for a school night. Lately he had been suffering from insomnia, but he was so tired he thought he would get to sleep quickly. Stripping to his boxers, he climbed into bed, and sure enough, less than an hour later he was sound asleep and didn't even wake when the thunder started again, twenty minutes later.

**A/N: Any explanations needed for class scheduling in this?**

**OH, and yeah, I lied about it being short, I didn't even realize it was so long until I had it typed up XD**


	6. Nightmares

**A/N: I realized when I finished typing that I did not really end the last chapter well enough for this to work the way I want. So this chapter takes place just after Sasuke falls asleep. My muses are still gone so I'm just pushing through my writers block! I am also writing this as I go along so I may change my mind entirely and fix some specific details earlier on. ANOTHER FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTER! But just one, and its really small.**

**Disclaimer: I think we've already established that I do not own Naruto.**

**Dedication: to……. [Insert name here!!!**

Chapter VI

_Flames engulfed the building and though he wasn't really there, Sasuke clearly saw everyone burning. Flesh charring to black as their mouths turned to O's in wordless screams. It was silent except for the slight cackling of the flames mocking._

_It disturbed him to walkthrough the flames, who gently licked at him, and see everyone he ever cared about perish. He was about to scream before he saw something that made his blood run cold. Itachi was there, burning, but he didn't look scared, only saddened. That was what disturbed Sasuke the most. As the vision of his brother dimmed with tears, scent invaded his nostrils and his hearing was back, and the teen screamed until his eyes flew open to view the room he had fallen asleep in only hours before._

He almost flew to the bathroom and made it just in time to bend his head over the toilet. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and was shaking something fierce. He wasn't crying, though he had dry tear tracks down his cheeks, just a single tear fled down his cheek before he was able to get up to go to the kitchen for a glass of water.

His mind was still so tired and unfocused that he didn't even notice a shadow moving quickly away in his living room. This was the same blonde shadow that had followed him home earlier, but this time the shadow didn't hate his assignment, didn't hate the little brat. How could he after hearing that blood-freezing scream and the small teen loosing his dinner, all the while mumbling, "Itachi, Itachi."

The blonde even felt a small twinge of pity at the young boy he'd been assigned to secretly look after. But the kid being awake made his job infinitely more difficult. He was just supposed to plant the bugs and make sure the kid was okay, then disappear and listen from a distance. Now he was trapped in the coat closet with no way out without having to pass through the kitchen.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard feet slowly making their way back upstairs, and he quickly finished what he was hired to do then left silently, wishing the kid nightmare free dreams.

[FLASHBACK

Sasuke was just finishing packing his things for a cousin's wedding when he heard yelling. Sighing he realized it was between Itachi and his father. The two seemed to go at it daily and it was starting to take its toll. His father was ever surly; his mother was drinking more, and Itachi… Well Itachi was getting colder, and more remote.

Not to Sasuke of course, but to his parents, and he never smiled. He also has been hanging out with an unseemly crowd who are always out late into the night. Sasuke barely saw his older brother; since he started college, Itachi has spent his days in class, his evenings studying, and his nights doing God knows what with his "friends."

Sasuke paused as he was putting his laptop in his bag. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" he whispered under his breath. Slowly he sneaked downstairs so he could better hear the conversation.

"Yeah, you heard me, so what if I quit school?" Itachi challenged, his voice no louder than necessary, but yielding no emotion whatsoever. It was like he was dead. Which got Sasuke thinking, '_The only time I ever hear any emotion in his voice is when he's talking to me, or one of his buddies. It's always to my parents.'_

Sasuke was forcefully pulled away from his thoughts when his father exploded. "You live under my roof, you live by my rules!"

Itachi seemed to ponder this for a moment and replied quite evenly, "When we get back from the wedding, I'll pack my things and be gone."

Sasuke was so shocked at the announcement that he almost didn't miss getting clobbered in the nose when the door was pushed violently open. His father huffed out and seconds later the door to his bedroom slammed shut.

He walked into the kitchen where Itachi was still sitting, staring absently out the window. Itachi turned his head when he first heard the door open and was shocked to see Sasuke standing there, eyes as wide as saucers. Itachi felt immediately guilty for letting his anger consume him so much so that he didn't notice Sasuke was listening. He noted that the boy's already pale complexion had paled even more.

He gave a reassuring smile to the smaller boy that seemed to pain he younger slightly.

"Why… Why are you leaving me?" The youngest Uchiha asked quietly.

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving _you,_ squirt, I'm leaving the tyranny of this house." Not the only reason, but Sasuke needed to hear it. "C'mere." The boy timidly took the steps closer and sat in the offered chair. "I need you to understand this. I would never willingly leave you squirt, never. I just can't get what needs to be done living in this house. Just think about it, if I leave school, then I'll be able to see you more."

"Yeah, but you won't be _here_ with me! I'll be all alone!" Itachi almost flinched at the implications. One of Sasuke's strongest fears was being totally alone, and _why _hadn't he remembered? Itachi mentally scolded himself. He probably should have thought this whole thing through more…

[END FLASHBACK

Miles away from the slumbering form of Sasuke, the blonde who was tailing him earlier was sitting languidly in a chair waiting for his slightly late boss/friend.

He was dressed comfortably in long jeans and a long sleeve shirt, his long hair pinned up in a ponytail. He was sitting there for less than five minutes when a tall dark haired young man walked into the room.

Worry was etched into every line of his tired face when he greeted the blonde. The blonde was his most trusted friend, and he was the only one he would ever allow to see him in such a state of vulnerability, a fact that the blonde was only too happy to notice.

Seeing the other wasn't interested with idle chitchat, Deidara got right to business. "The bugs are planted, but I have to tell you something. He had this terrible nightmare, woke up screaming, then tossed his cookies." The blonde gave the other a look. "He really misses you, you know that, Itachi?"

A/N: O.O

**Oh yeah, I went there. Bet you weren't expecting **_**that! **_**I hope to update Saturday/Sunday, this week is going to be really busy for me. Reviews please?**


	7. Alone

A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I know what will happen in the next few chapters, but other than that, I have no idea how I'm gonna do finish this…

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Not Naruto, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (title), or Sherrilyn Kenyon books. Nor do I make any money on this story, just great pleasure! XD**

Chapter VII 

Sasuke sighed with happy relief when the bell finally rang, signaling the start of the weekend. He had no idea the first week would be so stressful!

Wearily, he walked out the doors of the place where he spent forty hours a week. All in all, the week could have been worse. Nobody really talked to him, and the teachers almost never called on him anymore.

Most in his position would feel lonely, but he was over it. Yeah, when he was first truly alone, he had freaked. Complete mental breakdown. But that only strengthened him. He learned a tough lesson early, one he wasn't about put out of his mind quickly.

He recognized the frailty of man. Our morality. Everyone dies eventually. You never know what day could be your last. And because of this lesson learned, Sasuke vowed to never form earthly attachments. Never to be set up for the shattering feelings of loosing something special. And with that knowledge, Sasuke was able to completely overcome his great fear of being alone. But at a price.

He lost his vigor and will for life.

He would monotonously go through his life not happy, not really sad. At least he was able to fool himself while he was awake. He wasn't nearly as strong as ha made himself believe. His subconscious was not telling him to completely let go. He was still constantly getting terrible nightmares, most so bad that he couldn't keep his dinner down, nor fall back asleep afterwards.

So not only was he getting only about four hours of sleep nightly, he was also loosing weight, and getting paler.

Sasuke was of course not noticing this much, but others did. His teachers were, for one, slightly worried about his mental state, and his classmates just thought of him as anorexic or something. They also noticed how remote he seemed. He would spend the hours he would be sleeping tightly packing his emotions away slowly.

Not that Sasuke really cared. Yes, he knows he was talked about, more so than the recent celebrities going into rehab, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

Before he knew it, Sasuke was outside the door of his humble abode. He blinked in momentary surprise. This was happening more and more frequently. It was like coming out of a daze hours later. His body would just work on autopilot and his mind would wander. Sometimes it didn't even wander. Sometimes it would just pull a blank for hours at a time.

Which should have worried Sasuke, but surprise surprise, he didn't really care.

Strict to routine, Sasuke sat right down to do his homework, why he even bothered, was beyond him. Its not like he didn't already know the material, and he would pass without doing the work, but it was forcibly drilled into his skull at a young age and what can he say? Old habits die-hard.

The assignments that should have taken hours he finished in less than one. He then just sat there, thinking, sure he was forgetting something important.

He suddenly slapped his forehead in a 'duh' gesture. Of course! He had a meeting with his family attorney to go over the details of his families' wills. NOT looking forward to that one, but that was tomorrow, and he had a whole evening to himself.

The first actual smile graced his face before it too slowly faded away. The newest book in his favorite series had to be out by now, the next two if he was lucky.

He had gotten used to no feeling anything, so it came as a surprise when he was happy about his books being out. Not willing to waste a good thing, he grabbed his loaded wallet and keys, then locked his apartment on his way out.

There was a bookstore about a mile away, so he chose to just walk. He walked in a very leisurely pace, hands stuffed in his pockets, his mind and face blank.

Half and hour later, Sasuke was sitting in a small café, a coffee and a cruller in front of him and his new book in his hand; Devil May Cry by Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Katra had just imprisoned Sin in her house when Sasuke realized how late it was getting. He looked up in surprise and noted it would be completely dark soon, so he finished off his coffee and left an extremely large tip on the table.

He grabbed his books and walked back the few blocks to his place. He had realized with surprise on the trek that this evening was his most enjoyable in a long time. He wasn't sure why, but it was. He also really liked the small café. It was homey.

With those thoughts, Sasuke again sat down with his book and read until he could barely keep his eyes open, and then he only lay down and fell asleep right there on the couch.

A/N: I probably won't update until around Thanksgiving again, but I also won't update until I get at least 11 reviews. Over 430 hits and only 8 reviews? C'mon people, you can do this!


	8. Talk to me

A/N: Yeah, took me longer than I thought. I still have no idea for the pairing, so suggestions are most certainly welcome. –sigh- oh well… THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS, THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY!! I HAD ALL ELEVEN IN ALMOST 24 HOURS!! More stuffs at the end.

**Playlist While writing: Senses Fail, Daft Punk, & Cute is what we aim for.**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I still don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money from this; it is purely for my own sick pleasure.**

Chapter VIII

If looks could kill, everyone in the office would be only scorch marks on the floor. Sasuke was radiating hatred, and nobody seemed to want to get close enough to tell if he was all right.

Oh, Sasuke was angry, yeah, that being the understatement of the year. He was so far past anger, into a rage so deep it was a miracle he didn't kill everyone on the spot.

It should have surprised him to be feeling these emotions so deeply, because he thought he had locked away all those emotions, but it didn't. What did surprise him however was why he was here.

Apparently one of his teachers was worried about him, and decided he should talk to the school counselor. He had already _done_ the mental breakdown-slit my wrists- thing and he was over it. He had his own psychiatrist, had talked to _her_until he was blue in the face, but did anyone here know that?

That thought made him pause. Nobody here _did_ know that. Huh. Shrugging that thought off he had his anger in a death grip. He needed this anger; he needed something to keep him from cracking again.

Weeks ago, before he had even moved, Sasuke was told his records were sealed. At first he didn't get it, was still in a daze, but he finally got it. His attorney had his records sealed, especially his medical records, he said to protect Sasuke from the third degree given by others, and he didn't think Sasuke could deal with anyone trying to talk to him about it.

So Sasuke was sitting in the waiting area for the school psychiatrist, in the middle of class no less. Not that he minded skipping class; he got to miss Bio with the pervert, Jiraiya.

Waiting for the counselor who was obviously late, Sasuke was struck with a sudden inspiration, that quickly evaporated his anger. Entertaining this idea, Sasuke played around with it in his mind then decided he really liked it. He made a mental note to stop by the piercing parlor on his way home.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the man behind him, until his subconscious was literally screaming at him to notice someone was about to invade his personal space. He shot a quick look at the man about to shake his shoulder, and gave him a look that clearly said, "Back off."

The man shrugged and said happily, "I apologize for being late, but nobody told me to be here, and it was my planning period…" He trailed off as the boy expressionlessly nodded his head in understandment.

Meanwhile, in the workings of his mind, Sasuke was confused. His history teacher was also the school psychiatrist? And this guy couldn't be older than thirty, and to have at least those two degrees, was pretty impressive. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he got up and followed Kakashi into his second office (…?) and flopped on to the offered couch/chintz chair.

"So, Sasuke, do you know why you are here?" Kakashi asked him as he sat down in the other chair a few feet away from the aforementioned boy.

Said boy heaved a quiet/resigned sigh. "No, would you enlighten me on the subject, sir?" He said slightly and unconsiously sarcastic.

"Well it seems a few of your teachers are worried about you. They seem to think you are a danger to yourself. What do you have to say about that?" The man said this while he was carefully watching the younger for any reaction. What disturbed him inwardly was the boy didn't immediately refute this, only nodded slowly, almost as if agreeing, but still no strong emotions.

Sasuke really couldn't say he was surprised. Well, he was mutely surprised they were worried enough to sic a shrink on him. Noticing that the other man seemed to need an answer, he chose to do just that. "I'm not planning on committing suicide, or any acts of self-mutilation. I just…" he trailed off, thinking what he just was. "I just have a lot on my plate right now."

Kakashi just stared for a few moments before he went over to his desk, searching the mess for the boy's file. When he found it, he went back to his chair, the boy watching him closely. When he opened the file, he frowned in puzzlement.

"Did you know that your files are classified as confidential, that the only thing actually in here is the last school you attended and current address?" His interest in this kid had definitely piqued. Engrossed in this thought, he didn't notice the small, relieved smile that graced the teen's lips for a mere few seconds.

"Interesting…" He must have said this in an odd tone of voice, because the history teacher/shrink looked up at him sharply. Sasuke felt immensely relieved that his attorney didn't lie to him.

Kakashi was still staring at him when he asked the infamous question, "Are you okay?"

A sad smile flitted at his mouth, when just then the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and made for the door. Just as Kakashi was sure he wouldn't answer, he did. It was a quiet, "No," and he was lost in the throng of students rushing to their third period class.

A/N: I didn't feel like changing the story, so Kakashi is a teacher and a counselor. I also have NO idea where the thought of an earring came from. I was just plugging through my Latin class, and viola! An earring!

**What else…? I apologize for any misspellings or anything, but it's 12:53 am, and I'm like really tired. And the typing is going to be slow goings, because I seem to be overusing my right wrist and it's in constant pain. Oh well ******

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

**I hope to update around the first of December, and am also hoping for like 18 reviews please? (Uhh, or else?)  
**


	9. Detective Skills

**A/N: YAY! WAY SOONER THAN I THOUGHT! More at the end…**

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own Naruto... **

Chapter IX

"What's with the new kid?" The blonde, Naruto, asked when their "group" were all together after school at a local café. It was a weekly ritual; halfway through the week they got together here just to hangout.

Sasuke was the main topic of discussion recently, mostly because it was something new. The kids had all pushed two small tables together and had crowded 10 chairs around the now overly crowded tables. Naruto was sitting next to Sakura, who was sitting next to Ino who was sitting next to Shikamaru… on and on, going from him to Choji then Rock Lee, then Gaara and Kiba, and Shino then Hinata who was sitting next to Naruto also. (A/N: Yeah, I know its confusing… XD)

"Does anyone actually_know_ anything about this kid?" Naruto asked, not waiting for a reply from his previously asked question.

They all looked at each other and slowly started answering.

"I know his name…" Kiba said –insert numerous eye rolling here. -

"I know he doesn't have a girlfriend…" Sakura smiled.

"I know his favourite band is Head Automatica…" Shino said, shrugging when everyone looked at him funny.

"I know he is kick ass in PE…" Naruto said.

"I-I-I k-know he's-s smart an-and k-k-kind…" Hinata managed to say.

"I know he is completely gorgeous… And kinda scary like Gaara when he's angry…" Ino chattered.

"I KNOW THE FLAME OF YOUTH SHINES DIMLY WITHIN HIM!" Lee said, scaring everyone by not saying something completely positive.

"I know he doesn't eat at all at school…" Choji said, munching on an endless bag of chips.

"I know he has the body and build of a fighter. A good fighter…" Gaara said while everyone looked at him curiously.

"Well, I know that this kid is not healthy..." the lazy Shikamaru said.

Naruto was the first to speak after that announcement. "Whaaaaat?!" 

"C'mon, don't you people notice anything? He's got those killer bags under his eyes, and looks sickly pale. He's closed off and completely anti-social. And the kid's like a twig. In the last almost two weeks, he must have lost about ten pounds. AND half the time he looks like he's gonna loose his lunch!" Everyone stared. That was the most he had ever said in _years._ Then they thought about his words and realized he was right. Huh.

"Oh," Ino said after a moment's silence.

Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah, 'Oh,'" and cringing when Ino smacked him. He managed a lazy glare and muttered, "Bah, too troublesome," and he put his head on his arms and fell asleep.

"…Well, that was weird-," Sakura started.

The door then opened to the little café and the object of everyone's attention walked in. His gaze swept over the shop, deciding to sit in his usual spot in the corner. He didn't even look at the group as he sat down and took his book from his bag.

A flamboyant older women/waitress walked right over to him and asked, "The usual, kiddo?"

Sasuke looked up, putting his finger down to mark where he was. "No, just a coffee, but make it a large," he said quietly, as though it was never used.

The waitress nodded and gave him a smile as she walked back to the counter, and Sasuke returned to his book.

This entire interaction was watched by all in the group, who were slightly slack-jawed. "And that was unexpected," Sakura finished.

Twenty minutes later they had exhausted all their topics and were sitting around in muted silence. Lee had left minutes before, saying his "youthful self was needed somewhere else!"

Naruto and Kiba where trying to see who could keep a spoon on his nose the longest, Shikamaru was still sleeping, and the girls were discussing the formal in November. Or rather Sakura and Ino were, and Hinata was just watching.

Everyone looked over though, when Sasuke started ringing. More specifically his _cell phone _was ringing. He looked faintly surprised when he looked at the front panel before he answered with a, "Neji?"

Sasuke was confused. Why was Neji calling him…? On a Wednesday no less? His face lost it's confused state and smiled slightly. It wasn't Neji, but his girlfriend, Tenten.

She was only slightly frantic in his ear. Apparently he hadn't been calling like he had promised, and they had worried. Or Tenten was worried, and Neji was by association. As much as he liked his "friends" Tenten was so talkative he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

When she finally calmed down slightly he was able to reassure her he was fine. He said bye to her as Neji stole the phone away from her.

"Since she didn't mention it, we are coming to visit you," Neji said. After a few moments of silence on Sasuke's side, he tried talking but nothing came out.

Neji, knowing his friend too well, just laughed. "Dude, you don't get a choice. I'm visiting for a family thing, and we thought we'd come out a day or two before and see our good buddy here."

Sasuke managed out an, "Oh," before Neji laughed again.

"We have Friday off so we're coming Thursday night, and we don't have a place to stay."

Sasuke swallowed before his manners kicked in. "You can stay at my place…" he said feeling as if he just signed his death warrant.

"Wow, don't sound so happy about it! We've got your address and we'll be there around eight Thursday, okay?" the voice from the other side said.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you then. Bye," Sasuke said flipping the phone shut and effectively ending the conversation. He stuck his head in his hands for a few moments before realizing he had attracted the attention of every patron in the establishment.

He _almost_ blushed, but Uchiha's don't do that, right? The slight colour on his cheeks meant he must be coming down with something. So he downed the rest of his cold coffee in one gulp, and left a tip greater than his actual coffee was, and walked out the door.

The group still seated around their tables looked at each other for a moment. Did the Uchiha just blush? Who called him? He has friends? These thoughts and more were flowing through each of their minds when one by one they shrugged it off and paid for their coffees.

They all took off in different directions, waving goodbye and disappearing into the night; all except one, Shikamaru still asleep at the table…

* * *

**A/N: I was so bored today, I just decided to write this chapter, YAY! What else is there to say… OTHER THAN I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! THE REVIEWS MADE ME SOOOOO HAPPY!!! I'M SO GLAD SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! MY WORK IS NOT IN VAIN! Ahem…**

**Yeah, that's about all I wished to say, other than I hope to update again by, Sunday? Maybe? Hopefully? Review? **


	10. Surprise!

**A/N: Took way longer than I thought… Very OOCness on Tenten's part. Just because it was so fun to write her this way… Lots of dialog in this one! And after this it will get a bit happier!**

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own… Damn…**

**Dedication: How about… ColorsOver!!!!**

Chapter X 

"SAAW' SS'KAAAAY!!!" (…Written as sounds) A voice shrieked across the lunchroom.

'_Oh, for the love of all that is holy…'_ Sasuke's head looked up, seriously hoping he had imagined that, when his eyes widened, his fears confirmed. He had just enough time to put his book down when he was forced into a bone-crushing hug, a body slamming into him.

While he was being forcibly crushed within an inch of his life, he saw Neji walking slowly towards him; an amused smirk on his face as his girlfriend was squeezing the boy to breaking.

Sasuke was sitting at a table all to himself, or mostly all to himself. The table connecting his was full of other freshmen, all of who had stopped what they were doing to watch the stoic Uchiha being hugged to death.

Despite his lively attempts, he could not dislodge the arms around him. _'When did this woman get so damn strong?!'_

Neji, while enjoying the show, sat down across the table, and managed to calm Tenten enough that she would let the younger breathe.

"Thanks," Sasuke murmured, rubbing his sore ribs. Neji just smirked. "What are you two doing here, anyway? I thought you said you were coming later?"

"There the beauty lies in half days. So we thought we'd surprise you, and it seems to have worked," Neji said mirth filling his tone, and barely containing his laughter at surprising an _Uchiha._

"You can say that again." Sasuke was well aware of the eyes that were watching the previously seemingly friendless Uchiha with said friends. "But why are you at my school?"

"We-" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Because we couldn't bare to go so long without you!" Tenten said, joking in that over-dramatic, over-exaggerating way she uncannily possessed. She beamed a blithe smile at the group that was watching them, then in a tone of all seriousness, she said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," making some of them blush as they averted their gazes.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the curt tone, and at the positively mother hen look on her face as she looked him over critically.

Neji was noticing the same things as Tenten. Their friend was… not all there. He was distant, a mere shell of his former self. Not that they could blame him, really, but it was disheartening. Neji was the first to speak up his in his usually blunt manner.

"You look like shit."

Sasuke let loose a hallow laugh. Good Ole Neji, never to disappoint. So dry, like the Sahara, he replied, "Huh, I wonder why."

Tenten frowned. "Don't be like that! Are you okay? You seem a little… far off?" Consiously aware of all the listening ears of other tables, she lowered her voice, so those at the closest table could barely hear.

Sasuke smiled in an 'ask-me-about-it-later' way and completely changed the subject. "Why are you guys here, at my school, when I still have class? What will you do while I'm in class?"

"Don't you have a study hall period anyway? Actually we asked your principal if we could follow you around, and she said it was fine," Neji said, and laughed at Sasuke's raised eyebrow. "We wanted to spend more time with our friend we haven't seen in… forever!"

Sasuke smirked at his friend's sarcasm. "Yeah, I got study hall, but he might not want you in the class, so ask him yourselves if you can stay," he said, packing his bag as the bell rang.

Neji slipped his arm around Tenten's shoulder as she hooked arms with Sasuke as he led the way to his last period study hall with Kakashi.

"What the hell is that?" Tenten asked, pointing at Sasuke's ear. Said boy smiled and pushed his hair back. There, was an earring, a small black stud winking at her. He put his finger to his lips, motioning for her to quit yelling and calm down.

The three were sitting at desks pushed together, talking quietly of inconsequential matters. Neji smirked.

"I like it."

" I do too, it's just… different. What on earth gave you the idea to get your ear pierced?" Tenten asked, more sedately and back to whispering.

"I have no idea. The idea just sort of came to me one day," Sasuke answered. "So I did it."

Tenten shook her head, slightly confused, and shook it again. "So, back to my earlier question. Are you okay? You just don't look _healthy._"

Sasuke sighed, these were his best friends, he could tell them. "It's just… I've been having these nightmares lately. Every night. They're so bad, they make me sick, and I can't seem to fall back asleep afterwards…" He trailed off, giving a weak smile to the worried looks his friends were giving him.

"What are the dreams about? Are they about, you know, that day?" Tenten asked quietly, carefully.

His two friends were the only ones he ever told everything. Most people from his old town knew just vague details about the incident, but he told every detail to the two next to him. Things he didn't even tell his psychiatrist.

Sasuke's smile became pained as he unwillingly cringed. "Mostly," he breathed, and didn't elaborate.

Neji and Tenten exchanged glances. They knew he wasn't doing great, but they had no idea was still effecting him _this_ much. They also thought there was no love lost between Sasuke and his parents. Seems that may not have been the case.

Tenten put her hand on Sasuke's forearm, in a comforting manner, as he let his head fall into his crossed arms. Another glance was exchanged between the couple. Sasuke sighed and lifted his head, rubbing his forehead, in an alleviating way, as if to relieve pressure.

"Have you… I don't know, ever used those sleeping pills your doctor prescribed you?" Tenten asked softly.

If she didn't have her hand on his arm, she might have missed the slight tremor that went through his body. As it was, neither missed the ever so slight paling of his face. "What is it?" Neji asked, genuinely worried about this reaction.

Sasuke shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and muttered, "It was terrible. I almost couldn't wake up once the dream progressed far enough…" He trailed off.

The two on either side of him were shocked, and worried. Before either could say anything though, the bell rang again, and with that, school was over.

The three got up and walked out the door and into the crowded hallways, not noticing that he teacher had a most peculiar expression on his face; under his scarf and turtleneck that is…

**A/N: I want to thank all the amazing reviewers I've had so far!! A big thanks to: moonlesslife, dancingthefoxxchalk, Uchiha Babe, maikchom, ReasonEndsRuin, Darkblacknightmare, ColorsOver, SufficentxEnough, and SilverMoon888!!! I'm so glad you all like this! You should all be nice and happy, because I'm like dead tired, since its like 11:59 and I had like no sleep last night… **

**Sufficentxenough: I'm sorry for making you so sad!! A good sad though right? I'm so glad your so into it! In the next chapter, it'll be way more upbeat and it'll just be a lot of fun, and less emotional. **

**Hopefully from now on, it'll be a bit more happy!**

**That's about it for now, I MAY update on a half day Wednesday, and if not, then it'll be on the weekend! I hope you liked this, and you can review, if you love me! **


	11. Shopping Superior?

A/N: Technically it is still weekend. I have no excuses; I just could not start this for the life of me.

**Disclaimer: No ownage here.**

Chapter XI 

"…No." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

The trio were standing in front of the local mall, Sasuke standing defiantly in the middle, absolute refusal written all over his face.

Tenten smiled sickly sweet. "We'll only be in there for just a few minutes! C'mon, Neji needs your superior shopping skills."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, some defiance leaving his face. "Why…? Or do I even want to know?"

"Oh nothing so sinister!" Tenten said blithely, dimming slightly, glaring at Neji. "Neji here, just decided to put off buying his cousin a birthday present until the _last possible minute!"_

Said boy looked around sheepishly. "Well, ah…" Tenten just gave him a stern look.

Sasuke looked surprised. "You guys came here for your cousins birthday party? Do I know her/him/it?"

Neji looked equally surprised. "I didn't mention that?" he paused for a moment, thinking back. "Huh, I guess I didn't. Whoops…" The sheepish look was back. "Oh, and my cousin is Hinata Hyuuga, she should be in your grade."

Sasuke had to restrain himself from bashing his forehead against his palm. He thought she looked familiar! The pale eyes were a dead giveaway, and he felt like such a doofus. Smiling slightly, he answered, "Yeah, she's in my drama class. Now that I think about it, she sorta looks like you…" The smirk that he had been famous for back home peaked out, and his companions smiled before his words sunk in.

"HEY!" Tenten just laughed.

"Okay, sooner in, sooner out!" And with that, the two males were being dragged along into the large complex.

* * *

"Does this colour accent my features favourably?" Tenten asked, holding a bottle of red nail polish up to her face.

The two _males_ in her party just blinked at her stupidly until she huffed and turned away. They had been through dozens of stores, and hadn't found anything Neji thought his cousin would like.

Just as they were about to leave, something caught Sasuke's eyed. It was at the very back of a display, clearly in the wrong spot. He tugged at it, and blinked at the metal in his hand.

The silver chain dangled out of his fingers, and a beautiful charm lay in his hand. It was a large, sliver four-leaf clover, almost 2 inches in diameter. At the center was a yin-yang sign. Turning it over, the back read, "Choose your fate," and a small, engraved heart followed.

"Hey guys, check this out," he said, getting the attention and showing them what was in his hand.

Tenten gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Neji smiled. "It's perfect."

* * *

A quarter-hour later, the three were seated around a table, various foods in front of them, in the mall's food court.

The place was soon bustling with people, being Friday night and all.

The three were reminiscing about times past, happy times, good memories. Neji was in the middle of retelling a particularly embarrassing story of Sasuke's when he trailed off, whipping his head around and spotting a certain soon-to-be birthday girl with a few of his friends.

He caught her attention after a few moments of frantic waving, and gestured for her to come over. As they approached, Sasuke recognized her companions. Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and Ino followed her over to the table.

Neji got up as they got closer, discreetly pushing his bag so it was under Sasuke's chair, and smiled at his cousin.

"It's good to see you Hinata!" Neji said giving her a quick hug. She stuttered a quick greeting before Neji asked he to make introductions.

After the introductions, the group pulled chairs around the table, after being invited of course. It was then that they noticed Sasuke sitting with them, and they were curious as to why. Noticing their glances, he smiled slightly and muttered a quick hello.

They sat in silence for almost thirty seconds before Naruto interrupted. "So, how do you guys know each other?" he said, indicating Sasuke and Neji with his head.

"Years. Me and Sasuke-"

Sasuke coughed. "Sasuke and I."

Neji blinked. "_Sasuke and I_ have known each other since I was… nine, I think? He used to live down the street from me."

Sasuke interrupted. "You were eight because I was seven. I remember because it was my birthday."

"Oh yeah! Huh. Anywho, we were quick friends, and I introduced Tenten and Sasuke a few months later." Neji finished. "And the stories I could tell… Particularly one about a rubber duck…"

Neji didn't finish that thought however, because he was silenced by a glare from the Uchiha. Deciding it was time to change the subject, he turned to Hinata and asked her what time her party was the next day.

"O-oh, it s-starts and s-six," she stuttered. She turned to Sasuke. "I would l-like it if y-you would come too?"

He opened his mouth to politely decline when he was cut off.

"Of course he will. What?" she asked at his glare. "You have to get out sometime."

And that, apparently, was that. Tenten gave Sasuke a look that clearly said, "Stop whining and do as I say." A look that never would have worked before, but perfectly now.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, looking at Hinata and saying, "Sure, I'd be glad to come."

Gaara coughed innocently. "So… about that rubber duck?"

Neji quickly had a satanic grin on his face. He had been just itching to tell someone this, when he noticed Hinata had gone red. He paused for a moment when she started giggling. _'Uh-oh, I think I may have told her already…'_

Sasuke took one look at Neji's increasingly worried and guilty face, and Hinata's red and laughing face, and it clicked. His eyes widened and he rounded on Neji.

"I, uh, never thought you'd actually meet her… So I thought it was okay…" he slowly slipped from his seat as Tenten rolled her eyes. She grabbed the bag from under Sasuke's chair inconspicuously and said, "I **told **you so! Nobody ever listens to me."

Sasuke looked to Tenten, as if for permission.

She nodded, "It's his own damn fault for not listening to me."

And with that Sasuke grinned evilly, and took off after the older Hyuuga who was leaving behind a trail of curses.

They all looked at Hinata, really intrigued. She didn't even stutter when she answered, "I'm not telling. In that sense, I am smarter than my cousin…"

**A/N: Happier I hope? At least I tried. Am like swamped with work, and all, so will hopefully update this weekend? Thanks to **_**moonlesslife, ColorsOver, **_**and **_**kuzon234ray**_** for the reviews on the last chapter!! You guys don't know how much I love it when people tell me how much they like my story, I thank you from the bottem of my heart. Maybe fifty reviews before I update again? The one to be number fifty will get something special!!!!**


	12. Intermission: A rubber ducky

**I am sorry to interrupt this regularly scheduled programming for this important rubber ducky announcement…**

Intermission 

[Sasuke's eighth birthday)

Sasuke looked down at the presents on the table. His childish face was alight with glee as he waited for his brother.

He didn't wait long, however, because said brother chose just then to appear in the doorway. Itachi smiled slightly down at his eager little brother, and ruffled his hair as he passed the younger.

"Can I pleeease open them now?!" The younger pleaded. The elder just made a 'carry on' gesture with his hands and the younger squealed with happiness.

Minutes later, he was down to his final present, from Itachi. He ripped the paper off and blinked at the little yellow _thing_in his hand.

His face scrunched up in confusion. "What is it?"

The elder laughed. "That, squirt, is a rubber duck."

He blinked again. "What's it do?"

Itachi got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well, there is a song…"

* * *

"NEEEJJJJJIII!!!" the Uchiha huffed, after running all the way to the bus stop, the next morning. 

Said pale eyed boy looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled at the small boy running like a madman down the road.

"Whew!" he dug around his bag and pulled out a… rubber duck? Neji just stared at him, as if he grew another head.

"I've got a rubber duck! I've got a rubber duck!" (Think Jack Sparrow's "I've got a jar of dirt"). He was smiling, showing his molars. "Itachi got it for me for my birthday!"

When the younger had first begun chanting, Neji had grabbed his tape recorder (… Why you may ask, did he have one?) and discreetly turned it on. He was still smirking when Sasuke stopped chanting to catch his breath.

"And why is this rubber duck so important?" Neji asked.

"Because!" Sasuke whined in that tone that only children could pull off with out sounding like a loon. "Itachi got it for me for my birthday! AND he taught me a song to go with it!"

And with that, he proceeded to sing with an amazingly on key and nice singing voice:

"Rubber Ducky, you're the one,

You make bath time lots of fun,

Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you;

(woh woh, bee doh!)

Rubber Ducky, joy of joys,

When I squeeze you, you make noise!

Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true!

(doo doo doo doooo, doo doo)

Every day when I

Make my way to the tubby

I find a little fella who's

Cute and yellow and chubby

(rub-a-dub-a-dubby!)

Rubber Ducky, you're so fine

And I'm lucky that you're mine

Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you.

Every day when I

Make my way to the tubby

I find a little fella who's

Cute and yellow and chubby

(rub-a-dub-a-dubbyi!)

Rubber Ducky, you're so fine

And I'm lucky that you're mine

Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of -

Rubber ducky, I'd like a whole pond of -

Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you!

(doo doo, be doo.)"

By the time he finished, Neji was about dying with laughter. Sasuke just looked annoyed at his friend when he realized everyone waiting for the bus also heard, and were laughing. His cheeks tinged dark pink, as he looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"HA! And I got that on tape!" Neji howled…

* * *

[Present day, rewind about 2 days) 

"Let our youthful interrogation of the Uchiha continue!" Gai yelled, at the beginning of Sasuke's second drama class. "Naruto, you first!"

Naruto blinked. "I forgot…"

* * *

A/N: Yes. There you go, the awe-inspiring rubber ducky story. 

**I will still hope to update again this weekend, and I am still looking for fifty reviews! Again for the fiftieth reviewer, I will write you a 'Holiday' present. Whatever one-shot of your choice! Just need the details and such. ANYWOOT, well… I know the whole theater class scene disappoints, SO I will give you the choice to write it! The one with the best idea for what it to be (because I am having just such a hard time with it!) You don't have to write it, just an idea if you wish, but the winner will also get a 'Holiday' present (see above for details). Thanks for the reviews for that last chapter, they came so quick! ALSO I HIT OVER 1100 HITS LAST NIGHT!! THANKS SO MUCH!! **


	13. Part:tay!

**A/N: I have no excuses as to why this is so late. I can only say how sorry I am. If you do, however, wish to hear the excuses, I have to say I have some good ones. And I had like a major writer's block that I broke last night! YAY! More important announcements at the end of the chapter. (Begin part one of your holiday present now)…**

Chapter XII

Sasuke sighed for probably the umpteenth time that day. He did NOT want to go out. What was wrong with being a hermit for the rest of high school, at least? He shook his head at _that_ stupid thought, with his friends at least.

'_I'm as ready as I'll ever be.' _And he heaved another long-suffering sigh and went to the kitchen to wait for his friends.

* * *

The three were ushered into the huge mansion that belonged to the Hyuuga main branch. It was even bigger than the Uchiha main house, which was really saying something. The party was set up in the backyard/patio area, and the three were the last to arrive.

Tenten was wearing the beautiful new dress she bought when they went to the mall, and Neji was wearing the outfit Tenten had chosen for him to match hers. Sasuke, who was shying behind the two lovebirds, was wearing the only black jeans he owned that had no holes, along with a long sleeve (black) turtle neck and an open dark blue button down shirt with a fan on the back. The boy seemed to emit an aura of sexiness. (A/N: Sorry. I had to do it… ). The black that was constantly rimmed around his eyes was even faded.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata!" Tenten said, giving the birthday girl a hug. Neji followed suit, while Sasuke gave her a genuine smile, and a nod of his head.

Hinata took the presents Neji and Sasuke were offering, and put them on a table with all the other presents, muttering her thanks. Naruto took that moment to make his presence known, bounding over and saying happily, "Now that everyone is here, you can open all your gifts! And then CAKE!"

Everyone (Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Gaara, and Lee) rolled his or her eyes at this and Sakura bopped him over the head. Neji, however, agreed, so they all gathered around the table. She got through an assortment of presents before she got to her cousin's and Sasuke's, from ramen to makeup to art supplies to DVDs and so on.

Neji handed her the boxes from him and Tenten. Inside was the necklace they bought when at the mall, along with sort of matching earrings. Everyone was awed by its beauty; Hinata was almost crying.

The last present was a large envelope with a crisp, 'Hinata' printed on the front. This was, of course, from Sasuke, as she had been through everyone's already. When she opened it, she gasped. Inside was the most amazing drawing she had ever seen. It was an almost perfect portrait of her, drawn in pencil, that almost looked like a candid photo. In it she was smiling slightly, her foot in mid tap, and twirling a pencil in her fingers. She turned it over and it read,

'Happy Birthday, Hinata. –Sasuke'

in that crisp, neat handwriting of his. She beamed at him, and he smiled slightly back at her.

Hinata passed the picture around and everyone was amazed at how good it was, while Sasuke looked uncomfortable. Even Neji was surprised at how good it was. "When did you have the time to do this?"

Sasuke shrugged and slightly sarcastic, answered, "I was bored this morning, and I thought it prudent to do something and not show up to a _birthday_party, empty handed."

Hinata smiled again. "Well, I love it, thank you!" she said without a single stutter.

Again Sasuke shrugged, again looking uncomfortable. "It was no problem."

"Let's play truth or dare!" Naruto yelled, effectively drawing all attention away from Sasuke and the picture (and they say he's stupid!). As kiddish it was, they all went to sit on patio furniture, and to begin the game. "Hinata first!"

The pale eyed girl looked around the group and landed on Sasuke. "Sasuke, truth or d-dare?"

"Truth." He looked around anxiously.

"O-okay, how long have you been able to draw so well?"

He almost visibly relaxed with the question. "I've always liked to draw, but had always been too busy to actually practice. But as of late, I have all the time in the world…" Just as Naruto was about to comment on that last little bit, he shook his head and said, "Wait until your turn. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

Sasuke got a sly look on his face and looked at Hinata for just a moment, for her to catch his wink. He smirked and said, "I dare you to kiss Hinata."

Everyone but Hinata, Naruto and Neji caught on and smirked or laughed as well. They all knew about Hinata's crush, and also Naruto's (that he probably didn't even know of). Neji glared alternatively at Naruto ad Sasuke unsure of whom to be madder at. Hinata was blushing like mad, as was Naruto. Naruto put on a brave face and walked over to Hinata.

About two minutes later, Neji looked murderous and everyone else was laughing, hard. The two finally broke apart looking flushed, but pleased.

* * *

The rest of the evening followed much like that, to everyone's enjoyment. Around eleven, the guests started to leave, except Sakura and Ino who were spending the night. Neji, Tenten and Sasuke all piled into Neji's car, headed back to Sasuke's.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it? You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" Tenten asked the dark figure in the back seat.

"Yeah, I guess your right, it wasn't so bad…" he trailed off, yawning. When they arrived at Sasuke's, they all separated into different rooms, muttering goodnight with accompanying yawns. Sasuke stripped to his boxers and literally fell into bed.

And bed he stayed until eight the next morning, not once waking due to bad dreams…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is only part one of my Christmas present to you all. Part two is written, and will be up within two hours or so. I have an announcement for this story. I have decided that this story won't have any hardcore romance, but the sequel (which I will write) will have the romance. I also plan to make this between 17 and 20 chapters (hopefully)! I also really hope to get this finished by the time school starts again, January 3. I make no promises, but I say hopefully, also that I get at least three chapters out over vacation. I THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!**


	14. All these truths

**A/N: Okay, loads will be explained in this chapter. I liked it. Enjoy part two of your holiday present! We are checking in with Itachi…**

Chapter XIII 

A lone figure sat behind a desk, in front of a computer screen, continuously tapping keys. The room was entirely dark, save the illumination of the computer screen.

After what seemed like hours, the man sighed and put his hands up to his eyes, pushing the glasses off, and rubbing them. He looked around the room, surprised, at the fact it was dark. _'How long have I been going through these files?'_ He was aghast at a look to the clock. Seven simultaneous hours spent sitting in that one position.

He stood up, groaning at the loss of feeling in his limbs while his mind settled of Sasuke. Itachi sighed with all the pain of his regret. An outsider looking in would assume that the regret he was feeling was for his late parents, but no, he could care less about them. His only regret would be leaving Sasuke alone.

'_It was a necessity,' _his mind chanted, this mantra that had been playing through his mind for the last few weeks. But no matter how long he said it, or how much, it still did nothing to ease his aching heart.

**[Flashback- about one month previous**

"Are you sure that's the only way?" Itachi asked, breaking his stoic mask for a less becoming and faintly surprised/unhappy face.

"If you want _them_ to leave you alone, to leave your family alone, to leave your brother alone," Itachi's "boss" said. "Your too good with computers. If you want them to stop threatening you to join them, you have to."

"Leader" knew just how to push Itachi into action. Just the mention of harm coming to his little "squirt" and his calm face was back. He didn't want to, but if it was the only way to protect his brother, then he would. He was going to fake his death.

* * *

"You want me to break into the Hyuuga house for a tape, yeah?" The blonde, Deidara, asked the Uchiha sitting across from him. 

"Yes. Besides, you're the best at picking locks around, and I need this tape." Itachi replied to the nervous blonde. "I'll disarm the security system, and you just need to sneak in and grab it. Piece of cake."

"Okay, yeah, I'll do it. But what is so important that you need to break in to get, yeah?" Deidara asked, intently curious as to what Itachi could want so badly.

"Oh, it's just something I'd really like to have…" a slight smile marking the Uchiha's face, a look of nostalgia entering his eyes before it was wiped away. (A/N: hehehe, guess what was on the tape…?).

* * *

"Don't you think this plan is a little over the top?" the tall blue man asked the other that was almost nervously pacing around the room, packing his things that would be needed for his plan to go without a hitch. 

"No, I just like to think that I'm killing two birds with one stone." And fulfilling the promise for revenge he gave his brother. But he didn't say that. Admitting to that would be proving a weakness that none except "Leader" knew about.

'_Jeez, what a heartless, crazy man,'_ Kisame thought. _'But I've got to admit, this plan will definitely work. Who would ever think _any_body could do this, to their family especially?'_

Itachi's mother called up the stairs for him to come down and help pack the car. "In a minute!" he answered and turned to his blue 'friend.'

"When we are gone, you'll take these things and move them to the safe house? Good," he said after seeing Kisame nod. "Then I suppose I'll see you after it's done." Kisame nodded again and Itachi grabbed his suitcase that was full of the supplies needed for his "mission." He left the room without a backward glance, lifting a lazy hand as a goodbye.

"Good luck man," the one left in the room muttered to the empty room as he hefted the remaining suitcases onto his shoulders and sneaked out the window and towards his car parked a ways away, through the forest behind the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

The noise was giving Itachi a headache. All the laughing, talking, drunken singing was a bit too much for the quiet Uchiha. But it would all be over soon. The plastiques were in place, strategically located around the exits in particular. He just had one last thing to do before he could set them off. 

"Hey Sasuke. Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, getting the afforementioned's attention. The boy turned around and smiled, his foul mood receding a bit at the sight of his brother. "Hey squirt, would you mind leaving this oh-so-enjoyable party and do me a favour?"

Sasuke smiled. "You know me so well. I'll do anything, as long as it takes me way from this noise!"

Itachi smiled in return, relieved. "Thanks, squirt. I owe you one. Go to the store, the one just down the block for some extra ice? I'd be eternally grateful." Sasuke nodded and Itachi ruffled his hair. "Thanks, squirt."

Itachi watched the form of his younger brother get smaller and smaller, until he disappeared from view. Once Itachi was sure his brother was far enough away, he sneaked out the back, disappearing into the trees behind the building. "The die is cast, no turning back now…" And he pushed the button, which caused an assortment if explosions of light, heat, and sound.

He watched the place burn, until he was sure there was no one escaping, and he turned and didn't look back. He headed for the meeting place where Kisame was supposed to meet him, face set, and eyes forever forward, ignoring the slight burning in the corners.

**[End flashback**

"I am so sorry squirt…"

* * *

**A/N: Indeed. I liked it. Food for thought: snuck is not a word, it is sneaked. Okay, so I write this all down in a notebook, and with this chapter, I am now on page 86! OH, and I hope to update the first chapter of my newest dedicated story today/tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the two chapters, making up for the fact I hadn't updated in like forever. For update info, look in the previous chapter. I still love all my reviewers, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	15. Nox Caelum

**A/N: I am SUCH a lazy ass. And a procrastinator. 'Tis all I have to say. OH, and I am soooo pissed, because my backspace is wigging and I have to click like twenty times to delete one letter, and I make a LOT of mistakes. **

Chapter XIV 

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Tenten asked her silent friend. She was still worried about him, and she didn't even bother to conceal it in her voice. A reassuring smile was sent her way from her boy toy, which told her not to worry so much.

"No, you guys shouldn't miss any school just for me." Sasuke smiled slightly, the same sort of smirk he was famous for before, and a smirk that told her he was slowly getting back to normal. "Besides, your grades couldn't handle it if you missed any more school."

Joy leapt in her heart, causing her to let the comment slide. Sasuke's original personality was starting to come back. The Sasuke she always known and loved was on his way back, and that made her happy.

She threw her arms around his neck and was infinitely surprised when he didn't immediately pull away like he usually did. He even cautiously, as if he didn't know how, put his arms and squeezed slowly. This foreign gesture from him made Tenten's eyes open wide. She smiled. He was finally accepting it, and growing up.

She let go of her friend, and exchanged smiles with Neji. Neji gave his friend a one armed hug, also uncomfortable with the position, and muttered a gruff goodbye. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed seeing his best friend everyday, but there wasn't anything he could do about it… Was there?

* * *

Sasuke stood on the porch watching his friends depart in the clunky old thing Neji called a car. The Sunday night air was refreshing, kind of like it was apologizing for not being able to stay that Monday was almost there.

The dark eyed teen was in a better mood than he'd seen in weeks. He had slept the entire night, and felt great. The terrible pain in his chest that had plagued him for weeks was lessening, slowly but surely. And for that he was grateful.

He thought about what Neji had said earlier, about being alone in the big house. And inspiration struck. He should get a pet!

Almost as if his thoughts had summoned it, a stray cat walked up cautiously to the boy, looking up at him with pleading eyes. The thing was originally black, but it was covered in dirt and dust, and was very scrawny.

Sasuke was stunned. _'That was sudden…'_ "Hey, Cat, you want some food?" The cat didn't back away like he thought it would. Instead it just sat down about a foot away from his foot and looked boldly up into his eyes. Sasuke could almost see the desperation (not to mention intelligence) in the eyes of the cat, who almost looked like he wouldn't make it through the night if he was left on the streets.

The teen slowly kneeled down and stuck his hand politely out for the cat to sniff. Pleasantries done with, Sasuke scratched the cat behind its ears. The cat purred it's appreciation, and rubbed his head against his hand. Sasuke stood ad politely opened the door, admitting the black cat.

Five minutes later found the cat happily lapping up the milk in the bowl Sasuke had set out. While the cat was busily eating, the teen slowly washed the cat until it's coat shined. "What shall I call you, hmm?"

The cat, finished with eating, just looked up at him with black eyes that seemed like they were trying to answer. Sasuke thought for a moment, absently scratching it's ear. "How about, 'Nox Caelum' and 'Nox' for short?" As an answer, Nox purred and licked his hand in a very dog like manner.

Sasuke smiled. "Nox it is." He looked up at the clock and swore. It was nine thirty and he still hadn't done his homework. Not one to not do his homework, he set his things out and let Nox explore his new home.

An hour and a half later and Sasuke sighed, putting his pencil down. An hour earlier, Nox had come up and fell asleep in his lap. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and prayed for another dreamless night of sleep. He picked up the cat gingerly, trying not to wake it, and set it carefully on his bed upstairs. He went back downstairs and packed his school bag for the following day, then headed tiredly back to his bed. He stripped and slipped under the covers of his bed.

His last waking moment was of Nox pawing over to him to curl upon his stomach contentedly.

* * *

Sasuke woke the next morning, after sleeping all the way through the night, to an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He moaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he opened them his heart almost stopped. He had expected the cat to be laying on him but no. Its face was just an inch away from his, staring right into his eyes. As it was, the shock caused him to make a very un-Uchiha like squeal and to back up quickly, banging his head on his head on the headboard.

"Oww…" he said as he rubbed the bump now on his head. The cat graciously leaped off the young Uchiha, who was spewing a string of curses that would have caused even a hardened pirate to blush. Still using his coloured vocabulary, he shuffled into the kitchen to put on the coffee maker and to feed Nox, when he looked up on the clock.

"Five-thirty?! I don't have to be up yet!" but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any later, so he grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

When he stepped out fifteen minutes later, he shook his head to rid his hair of excess water, and sat down on the kitchen counter; a book in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other.

He lost track of time, and was surprised when he looked up and the clock read 7.20. He had fifteen minutes before first bell, so he grabbed his bag, his book still in his hand, and ran for the door. He didn't notice Nox slipping out with him, nor did he notice he was followed by said cat, all the way to school, and he got there at 7.34. He didn't notice the cat staring after him as he entered the school, and so it sat down on the fence to wait for his new "master" to come back for him.

* * *

**A/N: Not entirely sure where the idea came from, it just wrote itself in. I HOPE to update again at least once tomorrow and again on Tuesday. I also hope all you had a good Christmas, I know I did for the most part! Have a happy New Years as well! Thanks for all the great reviews, they make me all so happy!! I'm going to ask for three reviews, pretty please?**


	16. Spy

**A/N: Very quick update, for all y'all. You're welcome.**

Chapter XV 

[Sunday Night)

"Hyuga residence, Hinata speaking."

It always floored Neji that in person, Hinata was a shy, quiet girl, but on the phone she was clear and confident.

"Sup, cuz," Neji said into the receiver, laughing heartily at himself. "I was just calling to thank you again for inviting us to your party. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Sure,_cuz_, but I have a question. The Uchiha Sasuke I know, is different from the Uchiha Sasuke you knew, am I right? Because after all the stories you've told me about him, I expected more… I don't know, arrogance, I guess?"

Neji sighed. He had been asking himself that question for a while now. "Alright, I'll tell you something about him, if you promise not to tell anyone. He'll probably be pissed if he knew I was telling you this, because he absolutely hates it when people feel sorry for him.

A few weeks ago, there was a family gathering, or something, one where every Uchiha attended. And there was some sort of explosion, and Sasuke was the only survivor."

Hinata gasped. "Oh my goodness! How dreadful! I guess that's why his personality has changed so drastically, so quickly. I can see why he didn't want anyone to know, they would be constantly bugging him about if he's okay or not."

"Precisely. But when I was visiting him, by the end of our visit, he was acting almost like his old self. Not exactly, mind, I don't think he'll ever be exactly like before. But the change is for the better I think." Neji sat back in his chair, thinking. He sighed.

"Do you think you could do me a favour? Please?"

Hinata began to nod, until she realized she was talking on the _phone_, so she said, "Sure, what?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke for me. When I saw him, I was surprised at how sickly he looked. He isn't normally _that_ pale, and he seemed to have lost almost twenty pounds. So, please do this for me, at least until I visit next?"

"I don't know, it feels kind of like spying…" Hinata hesitated.

Neji laughed. "You don't have to follow him around or anything. You could try and befriend him. He's quality people," Neji laughed at his own joke. "And he already likes you for not being one of those stupid fangirls."

"Well, I guess your right. If I'm his friend, then it will feel less like spying and more like I'm looking out for his well being. Okay," Hinata smiled, "I'll keep and eye on him."

Neji smiled when he felt the weight from his shoulders recede. He didn't know he was this stressed about it until the stress dissipated. "Thanks, _cuz_, I owe you one… Or two…"

* * *

Sasuke huffed into his first period class, Foreign Language: Latin I Acc., Taught by Sarutobi Asuma, just as the bell rang. "Close call, now take your seat please, Uchiha."

The out-of-breath teen nodded and took his seat in the back of the room, while the morning announcements played over the intercom. He mentally scolded himself for being almost late, not that he _really_cared, but he should have known better. He got his notebook out of his bag and looked at his homework he was about to pass in.

There were cat paw prints over it. In ink. Sasuke stared stupidly at the paper wondering how/_when_ this could have happened. It took him a moment, but he remembered spilling his ink while he was inking a picture, when he was also doing his homework.

'_Of course the cat got into it. Why ever should I have thought it wouldn't?'_

All he could do when Asuma raised his eyebrow at his paper was shrug his shoulders apologetically. Sasuke rubbed his temples and almost regretted taking in the stray. But he had to remind himself it was a_cat_ and that's what they do. Get into trouble.

* * *

The bell rang, rousing the dark haired teen that was staring off into space. He shook his head, ridding it of the fuzz that had settled in his brain over the last eighty-five minutes.

He slowly got up, fighting the effects of vertigo and shouldered his pack. He was halfway to his second period class (Bio), when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with none other than his best friend's cousin, Hinata.

He smiled slightly, just a quirk of the corners of his mouth really, and questioned, "May I help you?"

"Uhmm, yeah. I was just wondering how you are?" Sasuke frowned. He barely saw it, but it was most assuredly there. Pity. He sighed, frown fading into a calm acceptance.

"Neji told you, didn't he?" It was a question, but said as a statement. And by the shock then guilt that played over her features, he had his answer. "And let me guess, he's having you check up on me? Really, he worries too much."

Hinata looked up into his eyes, as if searching for something that she apparently found and answered, "Yes, he did. And of course he worries, for good reason you know. You're his best friend, so of course he's worried. I mean after what happened…" she trailed off, noticing the look of slight sadness pass over his features. "You can talk to me, if you want, whenever you want," she smiled up at him and congratulated herself for not stuttering.

Sasuke actually smiled, both sides of his mouth turned upward and a look of gratitude in his eyes. "Thanks." The bell rang, so they parted ways. Neither of them noticed they had been listened in on, from none other than the man who always seemed to be listening, Kakashi.

* * *

**A/N: Tada. I dunno why Hinata is becoming a main character. Deal with it I hope to update again tomorrow, but I have a weeks worth of homework to do in one day, so the hope may be futile. Thanks for the reviews, I got the sixty within, like a few hours, so thanks!! I officially have 99 pages handwritten in my notebook of this story! Go me! HAPPY NEW YEARS, AND I HOPE YOUR RESOLUTIONS LAST LONGER THAN FOR THE FIRST WEEK OF THE NEW YEAR! Oh, and read my oneshot that was so much fun to write, because I most assuredly had too much caffeine yesterday (and I've had almost double that today…). Thanks!**


	17. Spill Your Guts

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. I dunno why, I just don't. I even skipped doing my homework tonight so I could write this.**

Chapter XVI 

Kakashi looked at the teen seated across from him for the second time in two weeks. Monday's were when he actually got the "counseling" part of his job description done, usually just so he wouldn't have to deal with it later in the week.

This meeting, however, was much different from the last. For one, the attitude of this teen was a _lot _different. He was calmer and healthier looking, as opposed to their first "session" where he was angry and sickly. For another, Kakashi had done his homework.

Stalking was sort of his specialty and it was worth the risk, because of the information he found out…

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, neither giving away their thoughts or feelings. Kakashi was impressed at the ability the kid was able to hide his emotions, thought that made _his_job much harder. But every kid had his trigger…

"So, how are you feeling? Adjusting well to life in Konoha?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye upturned in (feigned) happiness.

Sasuke looked at the silver haired teacher in a way that made Kakashi feel as if this boy could literally see his soul. Pushing that thought away, he waited patiently for the younger to answer.

"I'm fine."

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I see. You're looking better, though. What do you think the cause for this change is?"

Kakashi knows how to talk to kids. He also knows how to manipulate conversations, making a person spill their guts by barely having to ask. Too bad he didn't know that Sasuke was even better at playing the innocent than he thought, and that he too was a master manipulator.

"I got a cat." Amusement played in his eyes.

There was not many people who could crawl under Kakashi's skin, but this kid was rapidly becoming one. "Okay then. Would you like to talk about anything? Anything at all?"

A half smirk appeared on the teen's face. "No, sir, I fear me life just isn't that interesting."

By now Kakashi knew the boy was just toying with him. And by Jove it was pissing him off. But he had more control than that. Probably. "Oh, I'm sure that's not true, I'm sure your life is very interesting. And you can't go back to class until you talk." Take that, smart aleck.

Sasuke just replied by leaning back fully in his chair, looking as if he didn't mind it a bit, smirk widening ever so slightly.

Kakashi's visible eye widened, before he could stop it. No student had so openly defied him, _challenged _him._'Well, he is a different one…' _and the smile he did this time wasn't fake as his other's before it. He knew more about the younger, than the younger thought, and this was just getting interesting. "Why don't you start from the beginning. How was your childhood?"

The only facial reaction he got from the young Uchiha was a blink of the eyes. The boy's smirk didn't even falter. _'Boy, he's good…'_

Sasuke answered the question as casually as possible. He was taught young,_never _to lie to adults, and he didn't think now should be a good time to start. He was just _leaving _things out. "Oh, it was your average childhood. I was second born, I grew up, and then I came here."

Again Kakashi had to resist rolling his eyes and to keep his temper in check. "So you have an older sibling? Brother or sister?"

"Brother," Mr. Talkative Uchiha said.

"… Okay then. What's his name?"

Sasuke unconsciously closed his eyes; the hurt in his eyes would have been apparent if he didn't. "His name was Itachi."

The information that Kakashi had gathered this past week was… minimal, just what he'd gotten from those friends of Sasuke, and what he'd "overheard" between Sasuke and the young Hyuga. But things kid of clicked. "Was?" prompting the younger to continue.

When he didn't, still sitting with his eyes closed, face placid, Kakashi guessed what happened. "Did he… die?" he asked gently.

If he hadn't been looking, then he never would have seen the almost non-existent wince. _'I was right?'_

Sasuke let out a silent breath, the breath he'd been holding when he made the grammar spill. He had _meant_ to say 'is'. Is, damn it, IS!

Aware of the eyes on him, Sasuke raised his lids and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah… They are all gone." _'NO! Not what I meant to say! Damn, what is _with_ me today?' _he thought hurriedly, mentally slapping his forehead and berating himself disgustedly.

Unaware of the internal rant of the younger in the room, Kakashi stared. Not quite what he was expecting to get for an answer, not one bit.

"All?" he asked weakly.

Sasuke sighed, convinced of his idiocracy. Well, what was stopping him from spilling his guts now? What was the point in keeping it secret anymore? "Yeah, all… A few months ago we went to a wedding, a far ways away. And while I was at the store, there was some sort of explosion I guess…"

Kakashi sat in stunned silence. Most definitely not expecting _that._ And something clicked in his mind. Yes, he remembered reading an article in a foreign paper about the unexplained explosion, killing a few hundred people who were there attending a wedding.

In all his years of life, he had never been _this_speechless. How was one to respond to _that_anyway?! He looked up at his clock and cursed mentally. The bell would ring any second, signaling the end of the day, and he wasn't allowed to keep students after school without parental permission… Though that part was a bit moot now wasn't it?

Sasuke too noticed the time and looked at his teacher/counselor almost fearfully. "You won't tell anyone about this will you? Will you?"

Kakashi blinked at the display of emotion shown. "Sure, my lips are sealed," because he couldn't think of anything else to say. The boy looked gratefully at the elder, and grabbed his bag as the bell rang.

He was sufficiently calmed down by the time he made it to the gates, but almost jumped out of his skin when a cat jumped onto his shoulder from the top of the fence. He calmed a bit when he realized it was Nox, but then frowned. Wasn't he in the apartment when he left? Apparently not, as the cat sniffed his ear.

He dutifully ignored the stares he was getting from curious students, and picked the cat from his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" Said cat gave him a look as if to say, 'Waiting for you, duh!' Sasuke just shook his head and put the cat down, who stayed on the ground for all of three seconds before jumping back onto the teen's shoulder, who just grumbled, but didn't do anything about it.

* * *

**A/N: Not great but oh well. Thanks y'all for the great reviews, they make me a very happy person Update again this weekend? (75th review gets a dedicated one shot/two-shot(or if I like the idea enough, I'll make it longer)!! I know I haven't updated the last one, but its almost written, and since I'm in such a writing mood this weekend...) **


	18. I Saw it on Your Keyboard

**A/N: Woo, I completely filled a notebook! 113 pages of wonderful goodness! Yay me!**

Chapter XVII 

Sasuke woke to the insanely loud purring of the cat on his head… Yes, his_head._

Muttering his "thanks" for the wake up call, he went to the bathroom to shower, then headed downstairs.

He looked down curiously at his grumbling stomach, just then realizing how hungry he was. So he popped some toast into the toaster and poured out some cat food that he got the night previous into a bowl. He turned to his book, munching some toast, when Nox finally decided to grace him with his presence. Setting his cup down, he absentmindedly stroked his cat, who was purring into his bowl.

A half-hour later, Sasuke sighed, putting his book in his bag, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was anxious about going to school; he had history with Kakashi first thing, and wasn't sure if the teacher was going to mention anything.

Downing the rest of his cup of coffee, Sasuke shouldered his bag and pushed out of his house. He looked over at the cat following him, with an air of smugness, and he grumbled in compliance. Nox then ran up and sat on his shoulder, the smugness doubling, radiating off the cat.

* * *

After leaving Nox at the gate, Sasuke meandered to his first period class, cool as a cucumber.

He walked in just as the bell rang, belatedly asking himself if he was ever going to be on time, and took his seat near the front of the room. He was incredibly surprised, as was the rest of the class, that Kakashi was already sitting at his desk.

He sat down and took out his sketchbook, with the intention of drawing all class. Those hopes were dashed when Kakashi announced that they were having a pop quiz. The whole class groaned and Kakashi just smiled in response, or at least they _thought_he was smiling, with his eye curved, and unable to see his mouth.

Throughout the class, Sasuke felt the eyes of his teacher on him, not constantly, but more sporadically, when he thought Sasuke wasn't paying attention. It was starting to grate on his nerves, but he just sucked it up until the end of class.

* * *

Sasuke sat down at "his" table with a sigh. Just one more period to go before he could head home. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying his best to alleviate the pressure in his skull before it burst. He was very surprised when he felt the table and the seat across from him groan under new weight. Though he wasn't so surprised to see Hinata sitting across there.

He raised an eyebrow directed towards the shy girl when more people sat down around them. Hinata just shrugged and said, "Everywhere else was full."

He nodded his head and pulled out his iPod. He picked Hellogoodbye and put his head in his arms, closing his eyes.

Barely five minutes later, Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled the bud out of one of his ears and looked questioningly at opposing hand. The owner was the blonde, Naruto. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering what you were listening to…"

"Oh…" he handed on of his buds over, "it's Hellogoodbye."

The blonde listened until the end of 'I Saw it on Your Keyboard' and when the song ended, he smiled at the Uchiha, "Hey, they're really good!"

Sasuke blinked at the sheer volume of the boy's voice. He smiled a little and nodded. "I thought so."

"So, hey, aren't you in my history class? And my theater class? And my PE class…?"

Sasuke blinked, fairly amused at this kid's astuteness. He couldn't help but let the smirk that wrangled its way onto his face stay. "How very… observant of you."

"Hey! I was just trying to be nice! It's called 'small talk' you know?!"

"Yeah, I got that. It was just too easy. Sorry," he, however, did not sound the slightest bit sorry. If anything, he sounded happy, which was a feat in itself.

"Ahh, whatever. So, how are you liking Konoha? Isn't it the greatest?!" The blonde boy was almost bursting from his seat, with excitement. Why he was so excited about this town, was beyond Sasuke.

"It's definitely different. Good different, I haven't decided yet." It was then that he realized that everyone at the table was staring at him, listening to his answer. Normally, all those eyes on him wouldn't have bothered him, on the contrary, he reveled in it, but the fact that all these kids he really didn't know looking at him as if to hear his life story, was a little unnerving.

He chose to swallow his pride slightly and enlist the help of Hinata. He just hoped she took his somewhat desperate look as to get the attention off of him.

A half minute later he let out a silent sigh of relief as Hinata effectively took the attention off Sasuke and onto the play they were going to start the following week in theater. It was then he realized that his music had been silent for a few minutes.

He minutely shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut for a second before opening them and picking something new to listen to.

* * *

This time, when Nox jumped from above and onto his shoulder, Sasuke didn't freak, as he knew it was coming. He noticed Hinata walking about 20 meters ahead of him, and ran to catch up, momentarily forgetting he had a _cat _on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said once he was level with her.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," Hinata began. She blinked. "You have a cat on your shoulder."

"Huh? Oh yeah, meet Nox, my new cat. I have no idea why he likes to sit on my shoulder, or why he has to follow me to school…" he shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued with what he had originally planned to say. "Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for this afternoon. You know, at lunch."

"Oh, that." She smiled. "It was no problem, you looked like you needed the help. I take it you didn't enjoy being analyzed so intensely by people you barely know?"

Yeah, that's exactly it. Anyway, I just wanted to express my thanks for it."

"Sure." Hinata waved as she walked up the walkway to her house.

Sasuke raised a lazy hand in response and continued his walk home, resisting the urge to roll his shoulders to relieve the tension matting them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the great reviews; they make me a happy little writer! Uh, another update maybe Sunday, but probably not until Wednesday-ish. Woo, please review, I love them  
**


	19. Crazy

**A/N: Forgoing another night's worth of homework to bring you the next installment of my story. You're welcome.**

Chapter XVIII 

Grocery shopping. Oh, how he loathed grocery shopping. The only thing Sasuke hated more than grocery shopping was thunderstorms, but that was an entirely different type of hate.

He had made sure that Nox did _not _follow him in the store, but he was sure the cat was pissed. He barely even paid attention to what he was getting except what he had really needed; i.e.: coffee, bread, and cat food. Other then that, he just grabbed a few things then went to the checkout.

He handed his money over to the cashier and left the store, carrying his two bags. Anticipating he irate cat, Sasuke gave Nox a few small treats, and offered his shoulder. Nox daintily climbed over and onto the proffered shoulder and all was forgiven.

He gave the cat another little treat and an affectionate scratch to the chin and they were headed back to his house.

The streets were relatively busy, considering it was five on a Wednesday evening, so Sasuke was constantly trying to dodge the inconsiderate folks who push right past without looking where he was going. As the man walking in front of him turned to cross the street, Sasuke froze.

The teen's mind and body were at a standstill. He was being jostled from every angle, but he could care less. But he didn't notice it one lick. His gaze was focused on a spot probably six meters away, where he had seen a figure for a split second. A figure that looked exactly like his brother, down to the stress marks beneath his eyes.

"I've finally done," the teen said, mostly to himself. "I've finally done it. I've gone insane! I'm hallucinating now! Oh dear, oh dear…" His feet, with no consent of his own, began again on his trek home. The thought that it really _was_ his brother never crossed his mind.

Now, usually Sasuke is a calm collected person. Note the usually. So he was so wrapped up in his "hallucination" that he didn't even realize that he was still mumbling aloud. Passerby could only catch a word or two, many of which being "completely insane" or "crazy-ass hallucinations" or others of the ilk. So it's okay to assume that the passerby tried to avoid the crazy boy with a cat on his shoulder talking to himself.

Nox, being fed up with the lack of attention he was getting, and also slightly worried over the mental state of his "pet," took a slight nip of his ear, beside the earring, hard enough to cause him to bleed.

But Nox's plan worked, because the bite effectively stopped the boy's ramblings, and caused his hand to shoot up and hold onto his ear, while looking indignantly at the cat (who was looking quite amusing). "What the _hell _was that for!?"

Nox (being a _cat_ and not being able to respond) just gave the boy a look. A look that said both, "do you really expect me to answer that?" and "because it was fun?" Sasuke stared before he realized he was talking to a cat, but a highly intelligent cat that kind of freaked him out some.

He shook his head and muttered, "Whatever," and continued walking.

* * *

Sasuke made it to his house, right before the sky opened up to dump an ocean on the city. He was still contemplating his mental state when he asked Nox, "What do you want for food? Canned or dry?"

Sasuke paused, a wry twist forming on his mouth at the irony of what he just said/thought. Oh yeah, he was certifiable, but he was pretty sure he wasn't _that _crazy. To start, seeing hallucinations of the dead.

He shook his head of that thought and finished putting away the groceries. He got the cat food out and filled Nox's little bowl and sighed. He dropped his face in his hands after he pushed himself up on the counter to sit cross-legged.

After a few minutes, Nox crossed over to him and jumped into his lap. He pets the cat absently, trying desperately to think of nothing, especially his deteriorating sanity.

He sighed, again, and raised his head to look at the clock, hoping for the time to have magically sped by and he could just go to sleep. He let out an aggravated breath when, if possible, the time had seemed to have slowed down; it was only 6:30.

He leaned his head back against the cabinets, closing his eyes in the process. He concluded that he was just really tired earlier, so he just imagined that he saw his brother, because what he saw, who he thought he saw looked way to much like his brother for it to have been anyone else, though that possibility still loomed.

Sasuke woke with a jolt, clutching his racing heart and groaning in the stiffness in his body. The pieces of his dream were falling away too quick for him to catch on and remember any of it. He had apparently fallen asleep, if the clock on the wall reading 1:45 was any indication. His muscles protested fiercely at any movement from his cross-legged perch on the counter. Slowly Sasuke unfolded his limbs, being careful not to wake the cat in his lap, and slid from his position and onto the floor.

Cursing himself for falling asleep in such a position, Sasuke maneuvered his way upstairs and placed the still sleeping cat on his bed and went back to the kitchen. Seeing as he just had already slept for almost seven hours, and that he was now not even remotely tired, Sasuke sat down to do his homework he had neglected to do the night before, trying to stretch the kinks out of his back, neck, and appendages.

He had all the work done for the rest of the week by three-thirty, and was still not even the slightest bit tired. He was, however, hungry, so he went into the kitchen to reheat some leftovers from a few days previous. Glaring slightly at the counter, which had inflicted this prolonged pain on his body, he went to the table, sat down, and ate his food.

So bored, he decided to take a shower now, and pack his bag so he was all ready for school when the time came. He would NOT be almost late again.

Given that it was almost five, and he still had _nothing_to do, Sasuke sat down to watch the movie 'V for Vendetta,' and ended up falling asleep. The boy woke to the pawing of his scalp by his oh-so-loving cat, and looked at the clock and froze. 8:00.

"Oh_shit…_"

* * *

**A/N: Woo. Another chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!! I read a great book this weekend, Plum Lucky, by Janet Evanovich, who is one of my FAVOURITE authors. Amazing book. Read it, now! Update again, Saturday? I want chapter 20 posted before midnight on Sunday, so I hopes to get it done by then. That is not all that I wanted to say, but I have no idea what I was going to say… Huh, oh well. 85 reviews, possibly?**


	20. Late in Every Way

**A/N: Yeah, later than I thought. I sort of lost steam in the middle and had to push myself to finish. Woah, I haven't dedicated a chapter in like forever…**

**Dedication: Dedicated to the wonderful xXUchiaXx, whose birthday is the seventeenth, I think? Happy birthday  
**

Chapter XIX 

"Oh_ shit…_"

Deciding to waste more time to censure himself profusely, Sasuke stuffed his head into his hands and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, don't I feel smart?" He had to laugh at the irony of his position. He was trying so hard not to be to school in just the nick of time, to be almost early, and here the latest he's ever been. _How _could he have fallen asleep, watching an action movie no less?

He stood up quickly, gathering his bearings and fighting the vertigo dulling his brain. He stretched, groaning in the tenseness of his muscles, and wincing slightly at how his back still hadn't realigned from his excursion on the counter.

The youth didn't even bother looking in the mirror as he walked past it and into the foyer. Which, evidentially, wasn't smart, as he had fallen asleep just after his shower while his hair was still wet…

He turned around looking for his bag, he could have sworn he left it by the door, and spotted it in the doorway to the bathroom. He picked it up and grabbed his keys from the table ad left his humble abode.

Taking his time, he walked casually in the direction of his school, Nox present on his shoulder. He was so persistent on taking his time, he stopped at a DD and got a coffee.

The cat gave him a look as if to ask if he was enjoying himself and Sasuke just smiled and nodded. A walk that normally would take 20 minutes tops ended up taking 30 minutes, longer if Nox hadn't begun to nip his ear when he got "accidentally" sidetracked.

After what sounded amazingly like an exasperated huff, Nox jumped off the teen's shoulder. Sasuke headed not for his Foreign Language class, but the office for a not that would excuse him for not being present for almost all of first period.

He acquired the note easy enough, even without a parent-signed slip explaining why he was late. Even being in school right now could not get him in the mood. He had no idea what it was, but he just did not want to be in the school right now. It _could_be because of yesterday and his slowly slipping sanity.

He took a deep breath, pausing just outside the door to his classroom. Forcing all these difficult thoughts from his mind, he opened the door and sighed slightly. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sasuke had barely been in his Latin class fifteen minutes before the bell rang the end of first period. 

Asuma hadn't been angry at his lack of attendance for the first part of class, and the lack of attention mentally for the later part. He just wasn't exactly pleased. Sasuke just barely caught half of what Asuma had been saying. It was something to do with 4th declension noun endings or something of the ilk.

It wasn't as if he didn't already know most of the information already anyway. They didn't even get assigned any homework.

He headed off to his Biology class without even thinking of it, his feet subconsciously walking without his consent. Totally on autopilot.

He got to class with almost five minutes until the bell rang. So what else was he going to do but try to work the kinks out of his back that would just _not go away?_

Those five minutes later found one very aggravated Sasuke. All he had managed to do was draw the attention and affection of every XX chromosome and a few XY as well. Wonderful.

Suffice to say, Sasuke was not in a good mood.

* * *

Sasuke once again found himself surrounded during lunch. He had hoped once he gave Hinata a "go away" look as she sat down, she would take the hint. She didn't. He also found the overly talkative blonde sitting next to him. Of all the days to forget his iPod… 

With a very cat-like yawn, Sasuke placed his chin in his hands. The almost tangible energy flowing from the blonde to his right was taxing, to say the least. Also depressing, given how strangely tired he was. It was strange because he got almost ten hours the night previous. Granted it was slightly sporadic, but still.

"So Sasuke, why weren't you in school this morning?" Sakura asked from next to Hinata, who was sitting across from him.

He slowly slid his gaze over to the girl, who blushed profusely when they're eyes met, and answered with "I forgot to set my alarm clock."

"Really? But wouldn't your parents have woken you up if you overslept?" She frowned slightly.

Hinata's eyes widened at that careless comment, and studied Sasuke for a reaction. She only noticed a very subtle stiffening of his shoulders and his face paled only slightly. The only emotion his eyes entertained was a cool indifference.

Sasuke's cool slightly faltered with the comment. After ten seconds or so, he shrugged and replied calmly, "One would think," in a finality of his tone that stopped any further questions.

Even the slow-on-the-uptake blonde could tell it was a not comfortable subject, and looked curiously over at the boy beside him. Nobody pushed the subject. Hinata cast a worried glance towards Sasuke before turning the conversation towards safer grounds, like the basketball game that Friday.

* * *

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Sasuke asked the cat on his shoulder, five minutes after school let out. His mind wouldn't stop going back to the previous afternoon. After a moment of silence, Sasuke slapped his forehead with a resounding SMACK, and once again questioned his sanity. 

He was _asking _his _cat _if he was crazy. Oh you could just smell irony.

He sighed once more and headed for the café he had taken to haunting, the one where Nox was surprisingly welcome and even well liked.

With a coffee in front of him and a biscuit in front of Nox, Sasuke folded his head into his arms, sighing in exhaustion and closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not in love with this chapter. Not one of my betters, but oh well. I am thinking of rewriting the first two or so chapters, because the really aren't that good either. I don't think I will have a chance to update again until Saturday, because midterms start the 22****nd**** and I REALLY need to study for them. The droll life of a student. So I may need reviews to persuade me out of studying –hint hint- Thankies REALLY for all the lovely reviews so far, words can not express my gratitude. BUT LOOK, MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NUMBER 20, I NEVER thought I would get that far, so thanks!**


	21. Rude Awakening

**A/N: Look! A long one! It is a 'sorry for not updating in almost a week, because I was supposed to be studying (which I ended up not doing at all…)' present. Really long A/N at the bottom, sorry! BUT READ IT!**

Chapter XX 

Sasuke was rudely pulled from his calming dream of black nothingness by an incessant poking of his left shoulder. Not wanting anything to interrupt the blissful sleep he'd been having, he unconsciously took a half-hearted swipe at the offending finger.

It took the finger all of ten seconds to compose itself and continue it's mission. Fully enraged now, Sasuke lifted his head from his arms and glared angrily at the person. Now, a fully awake Uchiha glare is something to be terrified of, but an Uchiha glare of one who was just rudely awaken from sleep is something to _really_fear.

The person the opposing finger belonged to turned out to be none other than the clueless blonde, who was slowly backing away into his friends behind him.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded. "What do you want?"

Naruto looked to Hinata for some help. "We were just wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Sasuke blinked before looking down at his watch, and blinked again. "It's seriously 5:30?"

"Uhmm, yeah, why? How long have you been here?" Hinata countered.

"Since school let out." Sasuke looked about, noting the empty plate and lack of Nox. He filed the thought away as not important, because Nox has the uncanny habit of disappearing for hours before returning.

Sasuke turned to his cold coffee and sighed. The group took that as an invitation because they all pulled up chairs around the table. The group included Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba and Shino. Sasuke noted the missing Lee, Chouji, and Ino, but chose not to say anything.

He rolled his eyes at the action of not even waiting for him to okay the motion of them joining him. Not that he really minded. He _almost_liked the kids at this school. Scary, no?

Though he would not even admit to this fact under anything less than death threat.

"So, Sasuke, how often do you come here?" Kiba asked.

"Meh," he shrugged his shoulders. "At least once a day, usually."

"Seriously? Why so often?" Sakura asked from his left.

Sasuke let the air out of his mouth and raked his fingers through his messy hair. How to answer that? Partial truths have been working so far… "I dunno. It staves the boredom. I also live less than a mile away."

Sasuke vaguely wondered why he was _talking _when obviously he didn't enjoy it. His thoughts were interrupted when the waitress walked up, taking the groups orders, and asked Sasuke if he wanted her to freshen his mug. He nodded ad she went to the back to get the others' orders.

Hinata finally spoke up after a few moments of tense silence. "I didn't know you lived so close to the school…"

"Sure. If I didn't I'd have to get up at an ungodly hour to walk to school," he responded, sipping his cold coffee.

The waitress took this moment to bring the others' orders, but looked slightly put off when she looked at the table with a frown. "Where'd Nox go? I brought him another biscuit…"

Sasuke answered her with a shrug, obviously not worried. "He'll turn up eventually, I'm sure."

As if his word conjured the cat from thin air, an obnoxiously loud meow came from behind the woman. And there was Nox sitting in all his glory. The woman's face broke into a huge smile as she put the plate on the floor and patted his head affectionately. Anyone with eyes, more specifically Sasuke, could tell the cat didn't like it much, but suffered through it for the possibility of food.

The woman left and the crowd was once again silent. Apparently the blonde couldn't take it, though, as he blurted out, "You have a cat?!"

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow. "Sure. Got a problem with it?" Everyone looked at him in wonder. Was Sasuke really almost smiling?

"No," Naruto mumbled out. " It's just weird, that's all."

The object of the conversation let out an indignant hiss and took a swipe at the astonished blonde's leg.

What happened next could only be described as a serious phenomenon. Sasuke _laughed._ Actually laughed! Granted it was short-lived and sounded rusty, even to his own ears, but still. Even Nox looked at him curiously.

The laughter stopped as quickly as it started. The boy in question had a slight frown on his face before mumbling to himself, "I haven't laughed since…" and got a far away look into his eyes.

He remembered the moment vividly. The last time he really laughed. It had been during the wedding and Sasuke was incredibly bored. He didn't particularly find the ceremony moving, unlike all the happy crying relatives around him. The only one who was as bored as him was his brother, but one could never tell by his calm, expressionless face.

The elder of the two, sensing his brother's obvious boredom, leaned over, and whispered into his ear. The boy's face quickly gained some serious colour and he had his head ducked and shoulders heaving by the end of it. The younger's stoic older brother, whose eyes held faint amusement, had just informed him of a very dirty joke he'd heard from one of his friends, and Sasuke was trying his best to keep his laughter in check. If the glares sent towards him were any indication, he was clearly failing. Beside him, his brother was smiling ever so slightly.

Sasuke shook his head of those thoughts, unaware of the very curious looks he was getting.

"Since…?" Gaara said, interested despite himself.

Sasuke looked up as if he had completely forgotten they were there. Which he had, but that was irrelevant. "Huh?" he asked inarticulately. Nox, sensing his "pet's" discomfort, gracefully jumped up onto his lap and stood so his whiskers tickled the Uchiha's cheek. He licked the boy's cheek then curled into his lap.

Completely unperturbed, Gaara tried again. "You said, 'I haven't laughed since…'?"

Sasuke blinked. He said that out loud? Whoops! "Oh… Ah…" How was he going to get out of this one? He found himself contemplating the truth, but he didn't think he could deal with the pity. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. Now or never… He sighed in resignation. "Since… my family died." He had thought to mention only his brother, as he was the only one who he _really_missed, but decided that would be too painful.

Everyone around the table blinked in shock. Even Shikamaru lost his dreamy-eyed expression and looked sharply at the pale teen. The silence that followed that blunt statement was uncomfortable, to say the least.

Sasuke looked around at the shocked faces and leaned back, sighing and putting his hand to his eyes and rubbing them tiredly. "Precisely."

"By your family you mean…?" Sakura ventured, still wide-eyed.

"Every previously living Uchiha," he said, exhaustion evident in his words. That caused the group around him to draw in a collective breath.

"Seriously?" the blonde asked, not noticing the glares he received from the entire group, save Sasuke.

The side of said teen's mouth quirked upwards in an almost smile. "No, I just have a really bad sense of humour," he said, very dry, and rolled his eyes. He ran his hand over his hair, wiping the bangs from his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I've tolerated people enough for today, I think. And I rather dislike having to walk home in complete darkness. Later."

And before anyone could move or say anything, he placed enough bills on the table to cover everyone's orders and was halfway to the door, cat on his shoulder. He didn't even turn back, just raised his hand and he was out the door, disappearing into the night.

"Holy cow, who could have guessed?" Kiba stated, after loosing the wide-eyed stare.

"Well…" Hinata stopped when everyone sent a sharp look her way. "Uhmm, well, Neji told me about it earlier, and made me promise not to tell anybody."

"Oh. OH! So that's why you have been so intent on sitting with him at lunch, and including him and stuff?" Naruto said, grinning sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kiba laughed, finally understanding where the boy's hostility came from for the past few days. Jealousy. "What, you thought Hinata here had a crush on him, hmm?"

Naruto blushed, but waved away the comment. "NO! It's not that! Ack! Whatever!"

Everyone was looking at him, amused, as he got up to leave. "I'm just gonna go home. I still have that history assignment to start…"

"Idiot! We've had the assignment for weeks!" Sakura bopped him on the head, also readying herself to leave. Naruto left and Sakura looked at the money on the table. "It was sure nice of him to pay for us…" And she too left with a distant expression on her face.

The remaining five looked at each other, then simultaneously getting up and preparing for departure. Kiba slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders, and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto will strap on a pair soon and ask you out." He chuckled heartily when the girl blushed profusely.

The five split up once out side, all heading tiredly to their respective houses, their minds on what had just transpired and what they had learned about the mysterious Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is so late. I cannot seem to concentrate. I'm going to take this chapter, Chapter 20, to personally thank all my regular reviewers.**

**Moonlesslife: My first reviewer! Because of it, I actually decided that I would finish this story, though I never thought it would gain so much popularity, never in my wildest dreams. Without fail, you've managed to state your opinions on every chapter. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and consider you a good friend.**

**Uchiha Babe: A few great suggestions, ones I have taken a few considerations on. I'm so glad you like my story!!**

**Darkblacknightmare: Thank you. Truly, so much, I am glad you found my story.**

**ColorsOver: Another who never fails to comment on almost every chapter, has amazing ideas, and always make me so happy when I see that you have reviewed! I am so glad that you're happened upon my story, because you are great, and, well, I definitely consider you a good friend!**

**SufficientxEnough: I'm so glad you like my story! You have no idea how happy I am that people like it! You're so great, thanks!**

**Silvermoon888: You are a great author, and I am so happy you stumbled upon my story, I've read like all of yours, and yours are great! Thank you so much!**

**kuzon234ray: Yay! One of my most loyal supporters! I am so amazingly happy you found me, because I love that you like my story! It makes my happy that, even if I think the chapter was crap, you say that you liked it, and that makes it better So thanks. Really. And, heh-heh, I am still working on that one-shot… IT'S JUST NOT COMING TO ME… YET! IT WILL!**

**XXUchiaXx: Even though you have recently come upon my story, I feel as if I've known you, because your reviews are great. I am eternally grateful that you like my story, really. And about this dedication??**

**Fanficbeatsreality: Again, even if you have only recently became a fan, you've made me amazingly happy, and I am so glad that you think I am a good writer, because my aspiration is to be a writer. So thanks.**

**And thank you so much to the sporadic reviewers, because without you all, I'd most probably given up on this forever ago. So thank you from the bottom of my heart: dancingthefoxxchalk, maikchom, Dragonmanga, Kat Whaat, Brown-Eyed Angel1234, Bakura From School, Kai-Chan94, Reason ends Ruin, and shikalicious.**

**Woah, that took a while… S'okay, you know I love y'all. I might not be able to update again until Saturday 26****th****, because midterms are this week… Yikes!! I need to study so badly, I don't know anything for half my exams. Not excited… Oh, and for the 100****th**** review, I will write a one-shot for!**


	22. Ah, choo?

**A/N: Dude, I had to drink a whole lot of caffeine to get this written and updated tonight…**

Chapter XXI 

Sasuke woke with a headache so intense, that the blaring of his alarm clock sounded ten times louder than it really was. He groaned, rolling over and simultaneously punching his clock off.

"Geroffe Mox," he mumbled through the pillow to the cat tugging on his blankets. A loud meow responded, so he threw off the blankets, stumbling slightly when he stood, and was surprised that he could barely see. His vision blurry, nose stuffed, and head pounding, he fell back onto the bed groaning. He hadn't been sick in years!

He wearily made it over to the phone on his bedside table, to call the school saying he was sick, when his dinner from the night previous decided to make a reappearance. He barely made it to the bathroom before his stomach emptied its contents into the bowl.

He groaned when the spasms ended, leaning his head back to the cool tiles behind him, closing his eyes and sighing.

But his eyes shot open not a moment later, recalling the events that transpired the night before. What was wrong with him? Even before, he was ever that straightforward with his feelings or secrets. Sasuke held a strong sense of foreboding as his stomach lurched again and he had to lean over the toilet again.

* * *

Two hours later found Sasuke with enough energy to travel downstairs before he collapsed on the couch. He was still cursing himself for spilling one of his most important secrets, to a bunch of kids he barely knew, no less.

He had decidedly blamed in on exhaustion. For some reason he always became inexplicably talkative when he was really tired. He just wished that he had spilled a secret less painful, like that one time he had thought he was drowning in a puddle. Anything would have been better than those gawdawful pitying stares he was bound to get from those who knew about his family.

Coughs wracked his frame for a few moments, making him forget about the conversation he'd been having with himself. He shakily made his way over to the sink and began taking small sips of water, in-between the coughs that is.

Once the coughing subsided Sasuke turned his gaze to the counter-top he had rested two nights previous. Screw blaming exhaustion, this was all the counters' fault, he figured, glaring vehemently at the defenseless counter.

Deep, deep down in his mind, a tiny voice was telling that of his blaming others, in this case, inanimate objects, was to make up for those shortcomings. The same voice was also hinting that he had actually_wanted _to tell people, to let the wall he had around his heart, shielding it, disassemble, to finally find someone else to trust. The tiny voice of reason sounded so much like Itachi that it made his heart ache. Not that Itachi would ever put things in that harsh of reality, no that sounded like his father, but the voice itself was Itachi's.

Sasuke refused to admit, even to himself, that he did feel ever so slightly lighter, better getting his heartache off his chest. Because if he admitted that, then he'd have to admit that he almost _cared_ for this motley crew he could almost call more than just acquaintances. And he had promised himself not to make anymore attachments that could possibly hurt him.

But even as he thought this, he couldn't help but let out a humourless laugh. He was too far-gone already. If he was already attached as he was to his _cat _then he didn't stand a chance involving anyone else.

Giving up his glaring contest with the counter-top (which he obviously won) he shuffled his way back to the couch, which he promptly flopped onto and fell asleep, dreaming of childhood memories.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where he lives?" a loud voice whispered, looking at the large building with apprehension.

"Yes, this is the house Neji said Sasuke lived in…" Hinata whispered back.

"Hey guys, why are we whispering?" Kiba also whispered.

"Ah, whatever!" Naruto said, voice regaining its natural pitch.

"Shizune said he called in sick. And she actually said he sounded sick," Sakura said worriedly.

Shikamaru sighed, "You guys ever thought that he just didn't want to see all our ugly mugs today?"

All six paused at that before Naruto just waved his hand. "Doesn't matter now, we're here anyway."

They stood there for another few moments. "Well? Isn't anyone going to ring the bell?" Kiba asked, exasperated.

Naruto's mouth opened into an 'o' and because he's the only one with any drive, he plucked the courage to ring the doorbell and waited.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he was roused by his fitful nap by the doorbell ringing. Just after noon he had taken a shower (because he was slightly obsessive compulsive in the sense that he needs to shower at least once a day) and had pulled on a pair of clean jeans, forgoing a shirt completely, and he collapsed onto the bed for the third time that day.

So just imagine his happiness of being wakened, feeling immensely disoriented. Gathering his bearings, he groped around his drawers for a clean shirt –he really needed to do laundry- and sighed as all he could find was a black wife-beater. Sasuke pulled the shirt over his head as he walked downstairs, stumbling slightly when his head got stuck.

The doorbell rang again, impatient now, and Sasuke responded by saying loudly, "I'm coming."

He sneezed, stumbling into the table and began muttering obscenities that could have rivaled a pirate. Shoving a tissue onto his nose, still muttering, he opened the door to glare at those who woke him from his (semi) peaceful sleep.

His glare faltered slightly at his unexpected visitors, before it died altogether as another sneeze came, though this time he had a tissue in hand. Mustering as much anger as he could (which was quite a lot) his glare returned and he asked, "_What _are you doing here?"

The only one who didn't flinch back at the hate, was Naruto, who must have developed an immunity to his anger since they last met.

"W-we were just wondering if you were okay, because you weren't in school today…" Hinata muttered, cursing her reoccurring stutter.

"Well, I'm not dead, so sure, I'm okay," Sasuke said making to shut the door. Which was interrupted by Naruto, as the six piled into his foyer, not waiting for an invitation.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed, looking around the clean house. As he turned around to close the door, Nox came running in, tail almost catching in the frame.

Sasuke sighed again, resigned, as he realized he wouldn't be getting any more sleep for his sick body. He could hope, pray, that these kids would get the hint that he is _sick _and leave, but as they moved into the living room to get comfortable, Sasuke realized those hopes were futile.

Another sneeze and cough reminded the six of their seventh and Naruto asked what Shikamaru had been talking about earlier. "So you really are sick?"

Sasuke gave the blonde a completely incredulous look, forgetting his façade for a few moments before setting it once again to indifference. He couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out of his voice though. "No really? What gave it away? Was it the sneezing, coughing, or what?"

"Well jeez, you don't have to be so mean about it!" Naruto said.

Sasuke shrugged. "That's just who I am."

"Must be a pretty lonely existence…" Naruto trailed off as five pairs of eyes glared at him, finally realizing his big mistake. "Erm… I mean…"

"No, it's fine," Sasuke said after a minute. "I don't mind my 'lonely existence' so much… anymore," he said under his breath.

The awkward silence dragged on for minutes, none daring to breach it. The phone, however, had a different idea, as it began ringing fervently, needing to be answered.

The room was silent as Sasuke listened to whoever had called, a frown marking his face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I am just too tired to think right now, as it is almost 1:20. Uh, I'll hopefully update before Friday, me thinks. Thanks for the reviews, I am so happy you guys liked it. I found out what was so wrong with the last chapter, it was lack of reaction, and apparently that surprised a few of you. I was tired I guess when I wrote that last one so it wasn't my best. Oh, and if any of you care, I think I passed all my exams, except I did not too well at all on my Latin and Modern Euro exams. Other than that, I think I passed all the others. Oh, (again) I don't know if I like this chapter yet, and I am sure there are a bunch of mistakes (grammatically and such) because I am in such a hurry to post this for all you who want to read this. One last thing, I've been trying to lengthen the chapters, like usually they are around 1000 words, but I'm shooting for 1500. Review please? (100th gets a oneshot, hmm?)  
**


	23. Call Me

**A/N: GAH! I am so sorry this is so late. I have no excuses other than I've been busy lately… Wicked short too… I am so disappointed in me…**

Chapter XXII 

Two days after the time officially dubbed "The biggest screw-up of all time," Itachi was still cursing himself out every chance he got.

He had only wanted to see his brother; see, not be seen. And of anyone found out that he had almost compromised everything just to look at his younger brother, he would be so screwed. He might've disappeared from the face of the earth again, this time permanently and for real.

He sighed and _almost _began banging his head on the desk, again, before he felt his phone vibrating. Frowning at the unlisted number playing on the screen, Itachi answered the phone with a grunt, and before long, his frown turned into a scowl.

* * *

"I did not _try _to botch this up," Itachi said in his emotionless voice. He was getting a bit annoyed. "It doesn't matter that they know it was a planned explosion." _'Though it took them long enough to figure it out. Its been what, at least two and a half months?' _"Besides, even if they can tie it to me, for all they know, I'm _dead."_

Itachi's heart clenched painfully when reminded he would never be able to directly comfort Sasuke.

"You better be sure of that, and be sure it doesn't change," 'Leader' gave him a pointed look that said he knew where Itachi's thoughts had just been.

"Okay. I'll get to work right away o finding out what they know." Itachi rose to leave.

"Be sure you do." And Itachi left the office, mind already buzzing; trying to find out that went wrong.

* * *

Sasuke listened in shock to the phone. He schooled his features not to react, but it was difficult.

The gruff sounding man on the other line had introduced himself as the lead investigator on what had been dubbed "The Uchiha Massacre." He proceeded to go on in his monotone voice about the investigation so far.

Sasuke turned his back on the group in his living room, knowing he wasn't that good at hiding his emotions, yet.

When the man came to the part where the explosion was deliberate, Sasuke thought his heart was about to burst. It wasn't just an accident, someone had _tried _to kill them, and had almost succeeded. He just then realized how lucky he was. A few minutes later and he'd be with his family, his brother.

He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, finding the feeling almost unbearable. He hands were ever so subtly shaking, and he was sure he was even paler than normal. His heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest, a feeling that his did not care for.

Sasuke was acutely aware of the eyes on his back, trying to find out what was going on. His anger sparked for a moment towards these idiots who were working on his family's case. It took them at least two and a half months just to realize it hadn't been an accident?!

Calming himself, because it really wasn't their fault, Sasuke respond that, "No," he didn't have any questions and, "Yes," he did have a pen to write down the number to reach the man.

After an awkward silence, the man broke away from his dull and bored voice, to one with slight concern and empathy. "We'll catch this guy, kid. He'll get cocky and we'll get him. If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me, anytime." The lump in his throat got slightly bigger, but he had managed a small "Thank you," before the professional was back, and they hung up.

Taking almost five second to compose himself (which was ruined when a sneeze pushed it's way out of his nose), he turned around to see the group perfectly at home in his home.

Sakura was chatting amiably 'at' Hinata, who couldn't get a word in edgewise; Kiba and Naruto were playing an intense game of Rock-Paper-Scissors; Shikamaru was stretched out on one of his couches, dozing lightly; and Gaara was looking through one of his notebooks…!?

Sasuke went over and snapped the book shut, then put it with the many other full ones o the bookshelf. Just as he was about to sneeze again, he clamped his fingers over his nose and excused himself to the connecting kitchen to find some medicine.

He popped a couple of Dayquil and felt as if he were walking to the gallows when he went back towards the living room.

Everyone was in the same position he had left them, and Gaara was… again looking at his notebook!

With what sounded suspiciously like a growl, he snapped the book shut and placed it with the others, glaring at the redhead.

"_What_are you guys still doing in my house?" anger lacing the sick teen's voice, though nobody could tell it was only a halfhearted effort.

"Actually, the excuse is that we came to give you your homework. Wouldn't want you getting behind, hmm?" Gaara said monotonously, disregarding the anger and previous question.

Sasuke blinked. "Oh… thanks, I guess." _'Though I wouldn't have minded not doing any for one night…'_

"Who called?" Naruto, always on top of things, asked.

Sasuke just waved his hand vaguely in response, saying it was nobody. He just prayed nobody could _feel _the anxiety rolling off him and question it. "How long are you six planing on staying?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

"Well," Sakura said, looking around the room. "None of us have plans tonight, so as long as we like."

Sasuke was about two brain cells away from smacking his forehead against something in exasperation. "_Why?_"

"We were worried about you, silly!" Sasuke glared. "Anyway, we wouldn't want you to be lonely, especially if you're sick, now would we?"

It… scared Sasuke to say the least. The potential for him getting hurt from these "friendships" was high. As it was, he was getting a bit tired of constantly being alone. So maybe the pain would be worth the reward?

"Can we get some food? I'm hungry!" the blonde interrupted. His friends all groaned and rolled his or her eyes. Sasuke turned around and grabbed the takeout menus from beside the phone and plopped them on the coffee table, muttering "My treat." Though he had food in his house, it wasn't nearly enough for all these people.

Naruto and Kiba's eyes lightened like a child's at Christmas. They dived for the menus, immediately dismissing some and cooing over others. It was about dinnertime anyway, so it wasn't much of a hassle, and these people don't look like they will be leaving soon.

He sighed and all but collapsed in the chintz chair beside the TV (which he never watched) and the piano (which he never played). He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest, hoping the pounding behind his eyes would subside soon.

Everyone picked what they wanted, save Sasuke, who stubbornly said he wasn't hungry (which he wasn't; he didn't get hungry when he was sick). They called in their order to the local pizza joint and waited around patiently. Kiba learned of the power of the remote and was playing with the satellite TV.

Sasuke got his money and set it on the table beside the door, then again collapsed on the chair. It wasn't long before the boy was curled up and had fallen asleep, fitfully and barely, but asleep all the same…

* * *

**A/N: No wicked long A/N today, 'cause I'm tired and lazy. Just thanks for being patient for this update, and thanks for the reviews. If anybody really wants to, if I get way late on my updates again, I'd appreciate a little reminder or something. If anybody wants to know my scores for my midterms, I have them posted on my deviantART. Update again on Saturday/Sunday?**

** Oh, and I gots two little oneshots, if anyone wants to read them...  
**


	24. Food? Where?

**A/N: I tried to make it long, to compensate for not updating very quickly last week. Second longest, I think. I really liked this chapter, I dunno why…**

Chapter XXIII 

"Woah, I didn't think anyone could sleep through _Naruto!"_

"He looks peaceful(ly unaware)."

"Eeee! He looks so _dreamy!"_

"He said he was going to _pay _though!"

Subconsciously, Sasuke somehow knew he should wake. What he wasn't counting on, however, was opening his eyes to four faces, all within a few feet of his own.

"Bah!" he said, thoroughly freaked. So freaked, he tried backing away (still sitting in his chair) so the chair was overturned in his haste for personal space.

It was once said that for the first five seconds after a person wakes to consciousness, that person is not responsible for his actions.

If the aforementioned was true, then Sasuke was definitely not responsible for the upturned chair, the resulting broken lamp, the bruised blonde, and the muttered, "Troublesome," from the couch.

Things were quiet for almost thirty seconds before noise assaulted Sasuke. Naruto was hopping up and down, clutching his jaw, Kiba and Sakura were falling over laughing, and Hinata was giggling. Shikamaru looked torn between laughing and going back to sleep, Gaara was observing impassively (notebook open in his lap), while Sasuke was still on his back, looking utterly confused.

He stood up gingerly, rubbing his head, frown still marring his face. He groaned as he woke up thoroughly, realizing _why_he had woken up in that position and why there were people in his house. It did not, however, explain why those four were positioned around him when he woke.

"Do I want to know why you four were crowding around me while I was obviously sleeping?" Sasuke asked, silently pleased at how his nose did not sound as stuffed as before, feeling altogether better. "Or, for that matter, why I was woken at all?"

Those standing around him stared, slightly slack-jawed. Had Sasuke ever talked that much in their presence before (to them)? Add the fact that he didn't sound all that angry, almost _amused_ even. What was the world coming to?

Sasuke yawned, waiting for an answer and hoping it was good.

"Yeah, well, the food will be here soon, and you said you were buying…" Naruto said, having recovered from the shock first. "And we were crowding around you because we wanted to know if you were really sleeping…"

Naruto was still nursing his sore jaw from where Sasuke had –accidentally- instinctively lashed out. He was obviously over it though, and didn't seem angry about it.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Sasuke said, only faintly embarrassed, nodding towards Naruto's chin.

"That's fine." An apology from the cold, (usually) uncaring Uchiha? And nobody caught it on tape?!

"How long was I out of it?" Sasuke asked, yawning again, this time stretching his tired muscles.

"Only about a half hour," Hinata said, reclaiming her spot on one of the couches, picking up the book she had found on the bookcase and had taken a liking to.

"Sheesh, make yourselves at home," Sasuke muttered under his breath, nobody hearing him. He turned around, thinking of where he had put his wallet; he could not for the life of him remember.

Nox took the opportunity to enter the room, wallet in his mouth. _'Freaking mind reader cat,' _Sasuke thought when Nox put the wallet down right in front of him, looking highly pleased with himself.

"Sure, that just happens all the time," Sasuke breathed, bending over to pick up the wallet. He opened it to see how much cash he had, pleased to note three twenties.

The doorbell ringing roused him from his musings, and he started for the door, only to be cut off by Naruto who threw the door open with absolute glee.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, and asked the amused delivery boy the price.

The young teen's jaw almost dropped when he said, "$47.39, excluding tip." He handed the twenties over, muttering, "keep the change." He knew it was an almost thirty percent tip, but he didn't really care. What's a few dollars to a young millionaire?

When he re-entered the room, everyone (except Gaara) looked up at him, food packed in each mouth to the point of bursting. It was almost comical.

He looked down to his right to see Nox looking up at him, equally amused. "C'mon," he said, bending over slightly so the cat could crawl up his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl full of cat food. It was not the usual dry food, but the high quality stuff, canned and everything. He figured the situation called for it, what with everyone else gorging on his money already.

Sasuke entered the living room again, opting for the (still) overturned chair. He grabbed for his notebook that he had twice before put on the bookcase, to find it gone. It was sitting innocently on the table, just in front of Gaara, who had the audacity to also look innocent (…).

Sighing, he just picked it up and looked around for a moment. _Where_had he put that pencil? He frowned when he noticed it in the fireplace. _'Now how did that happen?' _he thought as Nox walked past, not looking at Sasuke, but acting proud. Another sigh escaped his lips as he returned the pencil and sat down in the recently fixed chair. It was then he realized the broken lamp.

He picked up the broken pieces to the ugly lap, only too glad to be ridding his home from _that _monstrosity the decorator has insisted he get. If only he could persuade that to happen to a few other ugly home decorations…

They sat in relative silence, save pencil strokes and the sounds of munching. But this time it was a surprisingly comfortable one.

"Uhm, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, not wanting to interrupt whatever it was the Uchiha was doing.

"Mmm?" he sounded, not looking up from his notebook.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" she asked, faintly embarrassed.

"Down the front hall, the only door on the right," he said, pointing in the relative direction, still not looking up.

Naruto spoke up about a minute later, never comfortable in silence. "Whatcha doin' there?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment, concentrating on a finer detail of the candid drawing. "Drawing," he said, suppressing yet another yawn.

"Oooh," the blonde said, brightening. He fell silent. Not twenty seconds later, he continued, "Whatcha drawing?"

Sasuke sighed, only slightly exasperated. He looked up. "I'm just drawing. If you are quiet, then I might show it to you when I am done."

Now that was like asking Shikamaru to pay attention, or Gaara to smile. It just didn't happen.

Sakura returned moments later, staring curiously at the _quiet,_fidgety Naruto, like the others in the room. They just couldn't wait until he exploded.

Five minutes later and Naruto looked like he was about to die. Everyone except Sasuke was staring at him, making silent bets on when he was going to crack. They were surprised when Sasuke put his pencil down, and ran his fingers threw his tousled hair.

"Can I see it now?" Naruto practically shrieked.

Sasuke smirked. "I said I _might, _no definite."

"WHAT?!" This time Naruto really did shriek. "THAT IS NO FAIR!!"

Sasuke sighed, mouth still quirked. "Life isn't fair." He handed the picture to Naruto regardless.

It was a picture of those six, sitting as they were, eating and in general merriment. It was still a rough copy, small pencil markings everywhere, but they didn't care. They thought it was great, depicting each person carefree. Even Gaara didn't look as emotionless, with an almost non-existent smile on his face, but if one looked close enough, it was evident.

"Hey, you know what?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who quirked an eyebrow. "This is pretty good…"

"And_thank you _Captain Obvious," Sakura said, and flicked Naruto's ear, who grinned sheepishly, rubbing his ear.

"Aww, Sakura, I was just complementing it. You don't have to be so mean about it!" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke motioned for his notebook back, and it was given to him after another few moments. He ripped the page out and placed it on the table, away from the various foods sprawled about.

"Whoever wants it, can have it," he said offhandedly, amused at the scramble to get it.

Kiba glanced at the clock. "Hey guys, it's getting late; we should probably head home soon?"

Everyone else glanced at the clock as well, and Sakura sighed. "I guess you are right. It is getting pretty dark out, and I'd rather not walk in the pitch darkness."

Hinata looked at Sasuke. "We are all going to the movies Sunday afternoon. Will you please come with us?" she asked, rather forcefully.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Sure. The movie starts at three, so call by noon?" Sasuke nodded and showed them towards the door.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke was sitting on his bed, thinking, with Nox purring contentedly in his lap. It unnerved Sasuke to no end about what happened earlier. He can almost never fall asleep with another person in the room, like Neji, even though they had been friends for a long time, but he was easily able to fall asleep with no preamble, with six people he barely knew. 

Tired of thinking, he just wrote it off as a medicine induced slumber –though he knew it wasn't- and turned the lights off. He sighed and lay down, falling asleep quickly, body finally able to burn off the rest of this bug…

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have much to say today. Just thanks for the reviews, though it would be nice to get maybe five this chapter? Not quite as heavy as previous chapters, kind of humourous in parts. Update again by next Saturday, though it might be sooner, depending on my mood.**


	25. A Walk in the Park

**A/N: New chapter! Finally it's vacation, so I can get some serious writing done! This isn't a filler chapter; it does have some significance for later on –probably…**

Chapter XXIV 

Saturday morning dawned with indecisive weather. Not quite sunny, not quite rainy, but like it could do either at any moment. Not the sort of day to be doing things, more of a lethargic and slow day with a crisp wind.

Six o'clock passed, then seven, and when seven-thirty came along, Nox was bored. And Nox being bored was _not _a good thing for his pet.

The cat, with as much stealth as a cat could muster, pawed his way over to the bed, silently jumped up onto the spread, and made his way to the lump laying on it's back. If a cat could grin mischievously, this one's would make a person back away in fear.

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, a little warning bell dinged in the back of Sasuke's mind, telling him something was just a little to close for comfort. Blearily, he opened his eyes to meet the startlingly green eyes of his cat, who was, incidentally, sitting on his chest and peering into his face.

"Bah!" and for a second time, again, that day, he tried backing away (when obviously he could not), resulting in bashing his head against the head bored. "What, the _hell,_ was that for?" annoyance and aggravation dripping from his voice.

Nox, who was still sitting on the teen's chest, just cocked his head and gazed amusedly at his pet. They continued to stare at each other, Sasuke grumbling and rubbing the back of his head where a bump was beginning to form. Sasuke sighed –noticing he has been doing that a lot lately- when he realized he probably wouldn't be getting anymore sleep.

What surprised him, however, was that he was almost bursting with energy. He hadn't felt this since before he began school. He noted disgustedly that he really hadn't been keeping in as good of shape he used to be in. His slightly toned muscles had all but melted away to skin and bones.

With his mind made up, he cast a small smile towards the cat before getting out of bed and pawing through his box of old clothes he had yet to unpack, looking for something. He found his shorts and an oversized T-shirt that used to only be big, now almost engulfing him completely. He spent another few minutes looking for his shoes.

Sasuke padded down the stairs, and set his shoes on the floor. He moved to the kitchen and toasted a piece of bread. It had been a long time since he last ran, he figured to be safe and not eat too much, but he was starved so he had to eat _something._

He ate the bread slowly, stretching unused muscles. Frowning, he glanced around the room, wondering where he had shoved his iPod. He snapped his fingers as he realized he had left it on the stereo system in the living room, charging.

Sasuke strapped it on his biceps and bent to tie his shoes. He looked over questioningly at Nox, silently asking if he would be joining the teen in his exercise.

In response, the cat walked over to the front door and sat on the mat, waiting for Sasuke to open the door.

Said teen shook his head at the cat's actions, and padded over to the door. He slipped the buds into his ears, drowning out all outside noise as he set his 'pod on shuffle, first song being "Cancer" by Sick Puppies. _'Oh the irony…'_

He slipped his key into his pocket and set off at a moderate speed towards the park, where he'd do the more rigorous part of the run.

Even Sasuke's 'moderately slow' –according to his usual standards- pace was quicker than most as he fell into a groove, weaving between the morning commuters (which were surprisingly abundant for a Saturday) effortlessly.

He had barely broken a sweat a half mile later, at the entrance to the park. Running in place for a moment, Sasuke proceeded to take the left path, hoping the longer route would burn off the rest of the bug effectively.

Ahh, this was just what the doctor ordered, Sasuke thought, falling into his stride, mind devoid of all thoughts that have been plaguing him for too long. He didn't understand why he hadn't thought of it sooner; running had always calmed him both mind and body.

Yes, music helped with stress, but it just wasn't the same as an invigorating, rejuvenating, _refreshing _as a good hard run.

He felt his mind detach, concentrating solely on the burning in his muscles and lungs gratefully. Oh, how he had missed this feeling! It felt as if it were just him and the world.

So imagine his surprise when someone popped his bubble, for lack of a better word, and poked a hand on his shoulder, startling the hell out of the Uchiha, whose music was too loud that he hadn't heard anyone approach him.

He popped a bud out of his ear that was closest to the person and, gait never failing, looked over at who had interrupted him.

None other than the school counselor, freshman history teacher, and notoriously late Hatake Kakashi looked back, eye curiously looking him over. His ever-present scarf was replaced with a muffler, hair still defying all laws of gravity.

His visible eye turned upward and Sasuke would hazard a guess and say the man was smiling. "Yo!"

"Yo yourself," Sasuke said, surprised he didn't sound out of breath at all. Perhaps he hadn't lost all of his stamina yet?

They continued on for a few moments, neither talking, just running. Kakashi chose to break the silence, not overly comfortable in it. "I didn't know you ran. Here, for that matter."

"Sure. Though it has been a while…" he trailed off for a moment before feeling the need to continue. "Running takes no conscious thought. You don't have to think about it, like you do other sports. Conditional training while the mind is free to wander," Sasuke finished, wondering vaguely when he had become Mr. Talkative.

Unbeknownst to him, Kakashi had been thinking along the same lines. He had debated with himself earlier if he should bother the young Uchiha, he had looked peaceful, like he was enjoying himself, and thought that this might be the only time the younger would consent to talking to him.

"I understand," he answered quietly. He looked over at Sasuke when he started fumbling with his iPod. A faint pink that had nothing to do with running marked the younger's cheeks and Kakashi had to stop himself from laughing. He had seen the song and was snickering in his head. "Girlfriend" by Avril Laviene. Didn't really seem his taste, but to each his own…

"Anyway…" Kakashi continued, drawing the word out awkwardly, as if he hadn't seen the music choice. "You weren't in class yesterday. The office said you were sick?"

"Yeah. Musta been a twenty-four hour bug, because I feel relatively fine now. I had hoped this exercise would burn the rest off."

"I see. Smart," Kakashi commented towards the boy's logic.

Sasuke just hummed an affirmative.

They continued in an almost amiable silence for another mile or so, neither feeling the need to break it. Kakashi's respect for the boy has nearly doubled since their first meeting. There were not many that could continually keep up with his long gait, but this boy could, easily, and was barely breathing hard. Not many could do as this kid –teen- was. Suffice to say, Kakashi was impressed.

Sasuke had grown accustomed to this speed, and his body was craving more. He widened his stride and added slight more power to his feet, propelling himself quicker, hoping Kakashi understood what he meant. He did, easily catching up to the younger, and raised his eyebrows. "You have impressive stamina. How do you do it?"

A ghost of a smile flitted across his face for a moment, nostalgia in his gaze, before Sasuke responded. "I like to run."

"Seriously? That's it? Where you on your previous school's cross country or track team?" Kakashi quested, interested.

Sasuke shook his head. "I had tried once, but I didn't like it. Giving running an important purpose? I run for fun." At this point, he wasn't talking to a teacher; he was just discussing it with a fellow runner.

"That was deep. I never liked the concept either, so I didn't bother joining when I was younger. I just ran –run- purely for my own fancy." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

It was then that the elder noticed they had collected a tail. A small black cat with piercing green eyes was following them, and was surprisingly able to keep up. Sasuke noticed Kakashi's attention to something behind him so he directed his gaze to follow Kakashi's.

"That's just Nox," he explained, the elder's eyes shooting to him and almost causing him to smile. "My cat. He tends to follow me when I leave the house." An indignant hiss followed and he quickly amended. "Not that I don't enjoy the company, or anything."

Kakashi just watched amusedly. Not exactly what he had expected, but it fit. He tried not to gape when Sasuke sighed and bent over, still running, and the cat took a leap and settled himself around Sasuke's neck and shoulder, surprisingly able to stay on.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi's widened eye and gave an irritated look. "What?"

Kakashi noticed he was staring and shook his hands in a placating manner. "Nothing, nothing."

They hit the three-mile mark, and were back at the gates to the park. Sasuke slowed, still running in place and motioned to the exit. "I'm heading home. I don't want to strain my muscles, I haven't used them in a while." He smiled slightly, gave a little finger wave, and sprinted away, giving it his all.

"Yeah, later," Kakashi said, raising a lazy hand. "See you later…"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I hit 30,000 words! That is an amazing accomplishment, for me that is. Anywho, I want to update by Wednesday, and at least another time before Saturday. Thanks for the reviews, and the support! How about 6 for this chapter? It IS a pretty long one (second longest, so far)…**


	26. Blackmail, Baby!

**A/N: SO SO SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! BLAME MY DAD FOR BUYING ME A NEW VIDEO GAME THAT I AM TOTALLY OBSESSED WITH. AFTER OVER SIXTEEN HOURS PLAYED, I CAN'T FEEL EITHER OF MY THUMBS AND JUST HOLDInG MY PEN HURT. SO BE HAPPY I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS, AS I THINK I HAVE CARPEL TUNNEL IN MY LEFT WRIST. Thank you for listening (reading) this rant. It made me feel so much better. Take note that this was also written at like 10.30 at night. Read the endnote for some more details, 'kay? But LOOK, I have made it to chapter 25, whereas I never thought I would get passed 15!**

**Oops, forgot. (Still don't own Naruto) but I also don't own any songs, bands, or artists mentioned here.  
**

Chapter XXV 

Sasuke felt exhilarated. He had run the half-mile from the park to his place at a sprint, and was pleasantly happy with his burning lungs and muscles. It had only taken a couple of minutes, maybe three or so, to get home.

He was highly satisfied with his run, though a bit surprised with his running partner. He was especially surprised with his behavior. Who would have thought a fast paced run would loosen his tongue so much?

He frowned at that thought. He actually did know that he became detached enough while he ran that he talked more. Sasuke heaved a sigh and chose not to follow _that _train of thought, for fear of remembering some things that are better off left forgotten, and he was in such a good mood!

His mind immediately brightened with the tunes playing in his ears. He looked around quickly, then felt foolish for doing so; it was his apartment, nobody would be there!

His voice began soft at first, gaining volume,

"Calling all cars we've got another victim

'Cause my love has become an affliction

What did you expect from me?

What did you expect from me?"

He stopped at the pause, and mimicked strumming a guitar, and banging his head with the base line.

"I'm sorry but I think I failed to mention

That I lied at my very first confession

What did you expect from me?

What did you expect from me?

'Cause this has been building since I have been breathing

And I know how it's going to end

So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?

I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down

And now that I'm gone

Try to forget me and just move on

So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?

I kept my word and you hate me for it now

You knew all along

Try to forget me and just move on"

When the song ended two minutes later, he smiled and sighed. He really enjoyed his music. Popping his 'Pod into the stereo-system, he pumped the 'Say Anything' song that had begun. He silently thanked the person that picked the house he was living in, as it was mostly soundproof and there wasn't a huge chance someone would call the cops on him.

Sasuke slowly began his cool down stretches, still singing to the music playing.

After the stretches where done (he really didn't want to strain anything, as he was under-worked), Sasuke just laid back on the cool floor, the soothing tones of Scary Kids Scaring Kids washed over him (Heh-heh, I'm funneh!).

Close to nodding off, he got up, not wanting to fall asleep and screw up his internal clock even more than it was. He took a whiff of himself and decided a shower would be good.

Sasuke didn't even bother turning the music off. Quite the contrary actually, instead he pushed the music louder and left the door open, for once being thankful he lived alone and could actually do that.

Now, if Neji had been there, major mocking would have been a given, as the stoic, (formally) arrogant, and _haughty _Uchiha actually sang in the shower. Sasuke knew if anyone caught him, he most assuredly would be ridiculed until he was fifty, at least.

Even knowing this, he still did it anyway. It wasn't like anyone could hear him anyways…

After a sufficiently satisfying shower, Sasuke stepped out in his towel and made towards his room (even though he _was_alone, he wasn't about to walk around his house naked, sort of creeped him out, in front of Nox and everything…).

He dressed in a pair of jeans that felt a smidgen too loose, but ignored it, and looked around for a clean shirt. He really needed to do laundry. The only clean one he found, however, was a white wife beater. He shook his hair out, droplets flinging around the room before he want back downstairs to put the towel away.

Sasuke stopped short after entering the bathroom. There, in the tub, was Nox, licking stray water from the bottom (**Thanks moonlesslife for that bit of inspiration!**). Shaking his head at weird cats and their weird habits, he hung the towel up on the back of the door. With one last look at the cat, Sasuke went into the living room where he left his homework.

He looked at, and sighed at, the small pile that contained just the work that was due on Monday. Even his quick work with papers wouldn't help him much, at least two hours worth, he thought as he looked at the stack.

Before he had a chance to even sit down and begin, however, the phone rang. _'It has been doing that a lot lately…'_he thought, annoyed. _'I'm just Mr. Popular aren't I? _He didn't even bother to answer _that _question, even as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" It had amazed Sasuke (to say the least) that as shy as Hinata had been in person, she was just that confident on the phone. Sasuke, having forgotten the conversation from the previous day, didn't quite get why the girl had called him (seemingly) out of the blue.

"Well… I just realized that you don't have my number, so I thought it'd be better if I just called you." After a moments pause, she finished, albeit lamely, "About the movies?"

Sasuke, after noting he was alone, slapped his forehead. Duh! "Yeah, that makes sense…" He began to think of an excuse to tell the girl, as he wasn't particularly in the mood for company –not that he ever was- when she interrupted his thoughts.

"I talked to Neji yesterday, and he said for me to not to listen to any of your lame excuses. He also said that you would _love_to come, or he was going to tell everybody about the last time you went to the movies?" she trailed off uncertainly after relaying the message she had promised to.

Sasuke instantly answered after paling, "What time is the movie?"

Hinata's interest was definitely piqued, but she let it go for now. "The movie is at three, but we were going to go out to eat before. So you'll meet us at the diner across from the multi-plex? At noonish?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "Define us."

"Let's see… Well, there is me, and there is Naruto, Sakura, Gaara and Ino. There also will be Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Shino, and… Kiba is coming too, I think. Just a couple really," she felt the need to add after the pregnant silence that followed.

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, just a few. Fine, noon it is. I may be a little late though." _'Rather not have to deal with people for that long,'_ he added silently to himself.

Realizing that was as good as it was going to get, Hinata nodded and immediately rolled her eyes. "That's fine. You won't try to sneak out of it will you? Neji warned me that you might try that too…"

"Sheesh, what lack of faith you both have in me. With his threat hanging over me, I'll definitely be there. Promise," he added when she didn't say anything.

"Alright. I've got to go; homework, you know? Bye-bye!" Hinata chirped.

"Later," he said feeling as if he had just signed his own death warrant.

He hung up and looked down at the cat looking up at him. "I guess this means I actually have to go. Seriously though, blackmail didn't seem like Hinata's style. She seemed more like the kill-you-in-your-sleep-by-poison type. People can really surprise you."

Nox just made a sound as if he where snickering as Sasuke sat down to do his own homework.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of anti-climactic, short and filler-ish, but I'm just getting over a bad cold where I lost my voice for like a week. I DO love excuses! I have to ask this(ese): is this story too slow paced? Is it a bad thing? Does it seem like there is no plot? I had meant to add a bunch more in this chapter, but then it would have been WAY too long, le sigh. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing, and not totally abandoning this! I have to say this (since I couldn't reply directly to it) to**

**Leon: THANK you so much! I have major doubts sometimes about my writing, as I am a very self-conscious person. So really, thanks for the support!**

**It seems as if that is all I wished to say… Other than this vacation went by WAY too quickly. I haven't even **_**begun**_**on my 3 two-page essays to write for various subjects, along with a Latin project that are all due at some point next week. Update again on next Saturday? Reviews?**


	27. Insight

**A/N: Ta-da! Surprisingly, I had this chapter written by Wednesday, but was too busy to type it up until tonight. And look! A plot! And scarily no dialog! And a branched out vocabulary!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister, because without her, I would be nothing. And she can also think of this chapter as a semi-late birthday present, as hers was Thursday. She is my best friend, and I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter XXVI 

Itachi sighed. It had been a long night, trying to get past all the new firewalls and protection of the police force. But, he wasn't a genius of the organization for nothing; he had, after all, developed an untraceable hacking program for just this sort of thing, years ago.

And the police had found barely anything. Just the smallest piece of plastique, from the one planted at the very back entrance, the only evidence that hadn't melted in the blazing inferno. How could one piece of plastique destroy everything? If they found out about the animosity between Itachi and his parents, and if they found out he sent his little brother away minutes before the explosion, then they might come to the conclusion that _he _had planned it. They might even guess that he wasn't dead.

And that would just open a huge can of worms he wasn't willing to deal with.

He had a man on the inside who was going to be keeping an eye on the case, incase they didn't log something on a computer, even if it was mandate.

But, oh did he feel useless! Here he was, third from the top of one of the most powerful (and feared) organizations (think underground Mafia everyone knew about), the Akatsuki. And _he_was one of the most important, what with his skills of accessing any file on _any _computer, and never getting caught, ever, and his ability to sneak around, virtually undetectable, and cut wires for any security system, also never getting close to caught.

He was so good, he didn't even have a record, or a slight suspicion of being involved in the shady business that he was. His name had only even been in the paper twice; once for making a game-winning touchdown in his freshman year on the football team, the other for being pronounced valedictorian two years previous.

No one ever would have guessed that Perfect Itachi, son and heir to one of the most influential families in the (old) area, would be part of (and highly ranking in) the Akatsuki. It just wasn't him!

And Itachi took huge advantage of that. It was a perfect opportunity to be someone other than the protégé-al Uchiha he was so known for.

At first, when he had no organization affiliations, his sneaky little escapades were harmless. He would sneak in and out of random houses, just to see if he could, and not getting caught, until one day.

One day, it seemed that another had the same idea as him, with only slightly different objectives. The tall, slightly fishy, man was after something that had been taken from his boss. The man was so impressed with the boy's (as he was much younger at the time) ability, that later that evening, he reported his findings to the Leader, and they began their search for the boy.

Surprisingly, it took the group much longer than they'd thought to find him, and when they did, they were incredibly surprised he was an Uchiha. Now, if they were surprised with his sneaking and getting away from anything undetected, then they were stunned speechless at his ability to gather information.

They could have offered him money, power, or anything else of the ilk, but he was an Uchiha, and therefore already had all those things. What they did offer him was a "consultant" job as they trained up a few of his less refined skills. They treated him no different from any other urchin, fresh from JD or the streets.

Itachi never fully became a member of the Akatsuki, not wanting to dive that far in without a life jacket, so to speak. So for almost a year, his official standing in the organization was just that of a consultant, which didn't mean he would "consult" for anyone else, he just wasn't ready to "pledge his loyalty" because he didn't want to be tied down again, not just yet.

But when the rival organization, Oto, found out about their relationship, they got jealous. Especially since Itachi had not pledged his loyalty, Oto had tried everything they could to get him to join them. After they realized he didn't _need _the money, fame, or power, their leader got angry. Angry enough to threaten his family, his brother.

And so, that was where his "brilliant" plan came into action. The family he loathed so much (save his brother) would come to an end, he would "die" and his brother wouldn't be the object of attention of Oto, and he would finally be able to prove his loyalty and join Akatsuki. Foolproof.

But now, now he wasn't so sure of his decision. Maybe if it had just been to fake his own death. If that were the case, then Sasuke wouldn't be alone now. Maybe if he were gone, his parents would have paid more attention to the boy.

So many "what if"s were floating around his head that he just could not take it. He took his laptop off his lap, closing it and pulling out the jump drive. It would do him no good if all his secret programs were to be there for the taking.

He moved to the weight room in the safe house that was his prison until people began to forget about him and how he was supposed to be dead. And because he couldn't go for the fun he was positively aching for, he just stepped over to the treadmill and punched it on angrily. Ah, yes, work himself into a mind-numbing exhaustion, like he had constantly done when he was feeling particularly guilty or regretful. Which seemed to be happening more and more lately.

As he started his mild jog, his mind wandered, not really pausing for too long on any particular subject, until he came to his little brother.

The day previous, when the boy was sick, Itachi had felt awful. He couldn't do anything to help, feeling utterly helpless. All he could do was listen in.

And no, he had told Deidara angrily for the umpteenth time, it was _not_some pervy fascination, he just wanted to be able to watch over the boy incase something really bad was to happen. Like Oto realizing he was alive, or thinking maybe the boy would have the same finesse with his movements and computers as his older brother did.

Because of the very strong possibility that Oto might go after the other Uchiha, Leader was even the one who suggested keeping a close eye on the boy, for his own safety. Not that Itachi was complaining, at all. In fact, he was greatly relieved that he wouldn't have to go behind Leader's back to watch over his brother. It felt all so "Big Brother" though. (A/N: Holy cow. Smell the irony. Belongs to George Orwell)

Itachi punched the machine to go faster, having gotten used to the pace he was at. Hopefully the jog would produce enough endorphins to relieve the pounding behind his eyes.

* * *

Itachi sighed when he stepped out of the shower, an hour later. The run had helped to quell the storm of his inner emotions. It had also helped him to become much more relaxed and care less about his worries. 

That was one thing the two brothers had in common. The ability to calm nerves and dispel worries with exhilarating training and workouts. When one would be particularly worried about a test, a game or just future in general, the other would be able to tell and pull him into appropriate clothing, without having to say anything, and they would begin their run.

It was just one of the many things that they could communicate about wordlessly. Itachi had always prided himself on being the only one his younger brother came to for the serious problems. Even though the younger _had _had many friends, and those two best friends, he still came to Itachi for the more important things, before those friends.

And vice versa, for the most part. Of course he hadn't told Sasuke about Akatsuki, but other that (and that time he lost his temper at their father) Sasuke knew any new news about Itachi before anyone else. And it had been that way for as long as the elder could remember.

The two were brothers, yes, but there was more to it than the required family love. They were friends, best friends.

That is, until he died.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I think that I liked it. I really liked the end there. I apologize that it does not seem that long, I dunno why though… I don't really have any new news, or anything else to say. Just, thanks to all the fabulous reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them! Another update next Saturday, hopefully!**

**OH! And before I forget again, we just passed the Four Month Anniversary for It's Time to Let It Go!!! WOOT! I am so proud of myself, usually I would have given up by now, but I haven't! And don't plan to anytime soon!  
**


	28. Drops of Humour

**A/N: I just have to say that I was a bit disappointed to only have gotten **_**four**_**reviews, for one of my favourite chapters, when **_**twenty-eight **_**have it on their alert, and **_**nineteen **_**as a favourite. I'm not complaining, I am just telling y'all it really saddened me, after a really rough week this week. -'le sigh-**

Chapter XXVII 

"No. Nuh-unh. Not gonna happen."

"…"

"That will not work this time! You. Can't. Come."

"…"

"Quit looking at me like that! You are staying here, and that's final! I won't cave this time!"

"…"

* * *

"Hey Hinata? Are you sure Sasuke is going to come? The movie is supposed to start in, like, a half-hour, and he still hasn't shown. You had told him to meet us here at noon, right?" Hinata nodded her head. "Apparently he is less punctual than Kakashi…" Naruto trailed off under his breath.

"I don't know. He did say he might be late though. However, I didn't really think he meant by two and a half hours," Hinata answered.

Ten people were seated around a table that was much too small to properly fit them all. They couldn't have picked a better day to go to the movies. The skies the night before had finally made up its mind and in continuing to empty its contents on the unsuspecting city. The group was now just waiting for the newest installment to arrive.

The door opened with a tinny bell and in walked what only could be described as "wet". The T-shirt, over the long sleeve shirt, was plastered to alabaster skin, and the jeans were just as soaked. Blackish blue hair was sticking out at odd angles, the hair that wasn't sticking to a face anyway. The boy under all the wet, shook his head, akin to a dog, sending water droplets everywhere, but allowing him to see.

"Sasuke! Over here!" trilled Ino, waving him over. "Why are you so wet?" she asked after he sat down.

Sasuke just gave her a look, obviously incredulous. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, it _is _raining out."

"Woah! So you walked all the way here?" Naruto asked, in awe.

"No."

"No?"

"I ran." After a moment's silence, Sasuke continued. "I don't own an umbrella."

"Why were you so late?" Kiba asked.

"Oh… I was arguing with my cat," he answered unabashedly. Evidently, nobody believed him because Naruto was just as quick to reply.

"Jeez, your excuses are lamer than Kakashi's!"

Sasuke just waved it off, bemused that even when he's telling the truth, it is misconstrued as a lie. He had decided on his trip to this little diner, that he _had _to get his license. Or even just a car would suffice. He didn't mind rain all the time, but things are really put into perspective when you run a mile in it, with your jeans restricting your movements and your shirt almost choking you.

"What movie are we going to see?" he asked, a few minutes later.

"We already voted for the new comedy. Neji had suggested we see the new horror flick, but it lost by one vote," Hinata said, not noticing Sasuke's hands curl into fists at the mention of "Neji" and "horror". "I hope that's okay with you?"

"Fine," he replied offhandedly, imagining a flaming Neji. "I haven't been to the movies in ages."

"Really?" Sakura asked interestedly. "How long?"

Sasuke thought about it. "Probably… three or four years." He turned his eyes towards the ceiling. "That sounds about right."

Everyone but Shikamaru, who thought it was too troublesome, and Gaara, who _didn't_do that sort of thing, gaped like a fish. They got together at least once a month for a movie!

Sasuke coughed and looked around. "What?"

"Your poor youthful soul! We must remedy this immediately!" Rock Lee said.

"Yeah, how can you not have been to the movies in so long?" Ino asked, looking oddly at the confused teen.

"I guess I've just been too busy-"

"FOR THREE YEARS?!" Naruto all but screamed.

A half-hearted glare passed over to the blonde before it made it's way to the ceiling. "As I was saying, I've been busy, _and _I just haven't felt the urge. I don't really like the movies either." After last time…

'_There we go again,' _Sasuke thought. _'Fish out of water.'_

"How can your youthful being not like the movies?! That is unyouthful!" Lee said, standing and pointing at Sasuke, pure shock written all over his face and crocodile tears running down his cheeks.

"If you didn't like the movies, then why did you agree to come?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke sent another glare, this time to Hinata, slightly more heated than the last, before he looked away. "Tch. Friggin' blackmailed by a man who lives over a hundred miles away," he said quietly. He looked towards Hinata again, and gave her a pointed look. "You tell that cousin of yours that retaliation is fair play. That he is more "clumsy" than I am, and he'd do well to remember it."

Instead of looking scared at the teen's dark tone, Hinata was almost bursting to find out what her cousin did. "Sure."

Sasuke smiled, albeit a little sadistically, before he pointed to a none-existent watch on his wrist. "It's about three till. And if you want to be in there before the beginning credits are over, you all should probably move."

Ino squeaked, looking at a clock on the opposite wall. "He's right! We don't even have our tickets yet!" Everyone stood, pulling on raincoats, and placed money on the table. They left, sharing umbrellas, as Sasuke took up the rear.

As they got out into the rain, Sasuke paused, staring up at the sky, face unreadable.

Only a few paces later, Hinata noticed she and Sakura weren't being followed anymore. She turned around. "Sasuke?" No answer. "Sasuke?" she said a little louder.

Sasuke snapped visibly back into the present with a slight head twitch. "Hmmm?"

"Do you want t share my umbrella?" Sakura asked. "There is plenty of room."

Sasuke didn't answer for almost a minute. By then everyone had noticed and were turned around facing the Uchiha, staring curiously.

"Guys! Come _on!_ We're gonna be late if you keep lolly-gagging!" Ino said impatiently from the front of the group.

"No, it's just a little rain, and I'm already wet. I'll be fine," he motioned for them to continue with a tilt of his head.

He managed to fit his hands in his pockets with only minimal difficulty, as they were about plastered to his skin, his face still tilted towards the sky. His hair pushed back from his eyes, she stared through half-lidded eyes, not blinking.

Every few steps he noticed a different head turn back towards him curiously, then often up into the sky, obviously not finding what had so captured the quiet teen's attention.

But that was just it, wasn't it? _'Look underneath the underneath,'_ an uncle had once said to him. It's you don't (or can't) see that holds the most power. And one of these days…

Someday, he would _see_it.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of dialog. Woo. Hope y'all liked the bit of humour here, I can safely say I wrote most of that humour a few days ago, when I was less stressed. Not really anything of interest I would like to say. Just thanks to those of you who did review, it means the world to me. Sorry it was so short. I didn't really notice until just now. Huh. Update next Saturday. Maybe 6 review, please?**


	29. Space Case

**A/N: GAH! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks! I seriously didn't expect to get so many reviews on that one! Apparently tough love really works, though… A couple notes at the bottom, okay? OH, and my longest chapter yet, almost 2,000 words!**

**Oh, special thanks to ColorsOver for the inspiration for the title for this chapter, and is therefore dedicated to you! **

Chapter XXVIII 

Six a.m. on the dot, Sasuke woke suddenly from a weird dream. He shook his head and looked around the room to try to find out what woke him so abruptly.

He promptly rolled his eyes at his foolishness, his alarm clock still blaring. Not the morning person he used to be Sasuke hit the snooze and curled back under the covers.

A few minutes later, the infernal beeping began again, along with Nox's annoyed meows. The two had reconciled after their little spat the night before, after Sasuke had brought Nox home some treats.

Grumbling nonsense about evil alarm clocks taking over the world, Sasuke slid out of bed and onto the hardwood floor. Clarification:_ cold, _hardwood floor. As he walked passed the washroom, be flipped on the dryer to warm his clothes that he had thankfully remembered to wash the night before.

Smelling the automatic coffee maker switch on from his shower twenty minutes later, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was careful not to get water all over the house as he walked downstairs into the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed his monster-sized mug and filled it almost to the brim, not even adding sugar or creamer. Yawning tiredly, he grabbed his mug in one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other, and went back upstairs.

He placed his mug beside the sink and grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, and boxers from the dryer, all of which were pleasantly warm. The jeans were a little long, loose, and looking a little worse for wear, but comfortable.

He then stopped and looked at his reflection. Bottomless black eyes, which had darkened considerably since he was younger, reflected the light from above, seemingly uncaring as they appraised his appearance. The dark bags under his eyes that had been there for weeks were almost gone, along with the nasty scratch that had not seemed to want to heal, which was now just a thin, pink scar, slightly jagged. His cheeks were still hallowed out; he had always forgotten to eat, even when his brother was alive, who constantly had to remind him. He finally could stop writing himself little reminders to remember to eat. Hair that had begun to go limp and lifeless was renewed with engery, much to the teen's chagrin. He was finally alive again, realizing how silly he was before to completely ostracize himself from everyone, just to not get hurt. He wasn't planning on making good friends with anyone, he'd never be ready for that, but just friends might be okay.

Once dressed and halfway through his cup of coffee, he searched his room before finding a hoodie hidden at the back of his closet. Sasuke decided then that he needed some more clothes, because this was his only sweatshirt, and winter should come soon. Not that it got as cold here as it did back home, but it was still _winter._

He downed the rest of his cup and moved for the kitchen once more. He simultaneously poured himself another cup and put some bread into the toaster. He also pulled an orange from the fridge and quickly disposed of the peel.

He ate his full and noted that he still had twenty minutes before he had to leave. So he pulled out his sketchbook that he had begun taking to school with him, to amuse himself during his easy classes, from his pack and grabbed a pencil.

Halfway through the sketch, he glanced up at the clock, then sighed and put away his book. It'd be really bad if he was sick/late three days in a row.

Sasuke walked leisurely toward the school, glancing up at the sky. It was his most favourite type of day; slightly overcast with moderate wind, with a small chill to the air. He almost just said screw it and take a long walk, but he already missed Friday, it wouldn't be good if he missed another day.

He sighed, almost wearily, and ran his fingers through his messy hair, careful not to jostle the cat on his shoulder. Really, he had no idea _why _Nox had such an obsession with sitting on his shoulder, because it just didn't seem like something a normal cat should do.

But he just shrugged it off as Nox being _not _a normal cat, and went about his thoughts. Nox jumped from his shoulder, startling him from his thoughts quite abruptly. He blinked and gathered his bearings before he realized that he was already in front of the school. He blinked again and shook his head, confused at how far away he had been not to notice he was at the school already.

He didn't have long to ponder this however, because the warning bell sounded, giving him ten minutes to get to class, on the opposite side of the school. He waved goodbye to the cat, who just flicked his tail and walked towards home, and went into the school. He stopped just short of the door to his first period class, Latin, and looked at it disdainfully. He made a mental note to stop by the office during break, to get his absence from Friday excused.

He sat down in his seat and just in time too. Not a minute later the bell rang, and a few stragglers pushed into the room, panting defiantly, saying they weren't late.

After the morning announcements, Asuma announced, quite happily, that they would be having a pop quiz on all noun endings and case uses, along with the first five vocabulary lists.

"Please put away all your books. Yes, even the book masquerading as a pillow. And take out a writing utensil. Good. You have the rest of the period to complete this, and when you are done, leave it on the edge of your desk and I will come and pick it up."

The class groaned as they complied. A pop quiz? On a _Monday_morning? The madness!

Asuma looked around the class piteously. The kids' faces were crinkled in concentration. Maybe the test was too hard? He was about to lean back in his chair to take a nap when the new kid sitting by the window sighed, flipped his paper over, and put his pencil down. The man sat, stunned. He didn't expect anyone to be finished so soon!

He stood and moseyed over to the desk, picking up the paper and ignoring the incredulous looks from the other students. He went back to his desk and grabbed a red pen.

Three and a half minutes later, Asuma gave an incredulous snort, writing a '100' on the top of the paper, grudgingly. He couldn't even remember the last time he gave out a hindered it had been so long!

He looked over to see the boy barely looking at the book in front of him, instead looking outside, while his hand was flowing across the page, in long sweeping motions. Asuma turned back to his papers, to grade the homework assignments from the class previous. Almost finished, and he was quite disappointed with the grades. Except one. Again the new kid's paper was flawless; curt, neat handwriting, like he actually _cared,_ unlike half of the kids in the room did. He wrote a small note at the top of the paper,

'_Apparently you get this material more than any in the class. Feel free not to do tonight's homework assignment, because it is just review that you obviously don't need. Good work. –AS'_

and continued to grade the papers.

With five minutes left to the class period, Asuma collected the _quizzes_ that none had finished, save one. He handed back the graded homework, and passed out that night's homework assignment. Sasuke was pleasantly surprised at the note, but he was most assuredly not complaining about it.

* * *

"_Man,"_Naruto sighed, nibbling his lunch (consisting of indistinguishable cafeteria meat). "Two pop quizzes today! The biology quiz last period wasn't that bad, but Asuma's was torture!" 

"I'm inclined to agree with Naruto, for once. The four page "quiz" just wasn't fair," Sakura said, worrying on her GPA.

Sasuke sat in silence as most of the rest of the table began to rip on the teachers. Personally, he thought they were child's play, but he had always been smart for his age group. Arrogance wasn't his forte, anymore, so he didn't feel like the need to mock the others for being "below" him. As much as he hated it, he was almost_modest_ now, which was VERY un-Uchiha like.

He pulled out his sketchbook and pen, for the fourth time that day, and just started with random swirls, patterns and doodles, listening to the background noise with only one ear. He didn't want to seem rude and completely ignore them right?

But boredom caught up to him quickly, which was becoming an annoyingly constant feeling lately. Back at his old school, he was almost never bored; there was always something interesting going on. For example, fights were very common, and barely ever condemned by teachers. But it wasn't ever anything too serious, they just did it for the entertainment of the crowd. Barbaric? Yes. Stupid? Also yes. Did people bet on outcomes and status injuries? You betcha.

Sasuke even often partook in that particular pastime, if only because he always won. Maybe he shouldn't have been proud of that, really, but he was. There were some _big_ guys at that school! He never thought he'd miss such a barbaric custom, but it was one of the many things he never thought he'd miss but did.

He sighed, not really noticing he'd gained the attention of everyone at the table, for spacing out like that for ten minutes. His pen was slowly leaking ink onto his paper, and his eyes stared unseeingly at the table. He shook his head and looked around at all the amused looks he was getting and blinked. "What?"

"Dude, you just totally spaced out for almost the entire lunch period," Naruto supplied, grinning at the confused Uchiha.

Sasuke just waved it off as the bell rang, giving them five minutes to get to art class, his favourite class, by far.

What he didn't even ponder on on the short walk was that slowly, but surely, these people were beginning to fill the void in his aching chest. Getting too close.

And if he had heard that little warning thought, it would have scared him half to death.

* * *

**A/N: Just a couple o' announcements. With this chapter I broke 200 pages! This is great! And as it is nearing, the 150****th**** reviewer will get their very own oneshot! Just a few away from that one. It is almost decided that this will be 35 chapters long, but it WILL have a sequel (probably two-I have two directions I want to go in…). SO close to 40,000 words, that'll be exciting.**

**As for personal news, I picked out my classes for next year, I just can't decide on the chemistry I want. **_**Almost**_**have tickets to the Jimmy Eat World/Paramore concert (hint-hint). Monday is St. Patrick's Day, and being half-Irish, I gotta have corned beef & cabbage tomorrow with the grandfolks. Lucky sister who has to work… Mah, that seems about it. I'm like half done colouring a picture that relates to this story, so I'll post it on my deviantART this week (on my userpage), so you should all check that out, please? Least six reviews, yes?**


	30. Snap, Crack, and Punch

**A/N: Okay, before you read this, check something's out, alright? I dyed my hair this morning, and I want some honest opinions. Also, I coloured a pic I drew for this fic. Just delete the spaces, hmm? http/one-regret-103 . deviantart . com/art/Experiment-80745910 AND http/one-regret-103 . deviantart . com/art/Cotton-Candy-80745585 LEFT IS ME.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a few swears. Deal with it.**

Chapter XXIX

Final bell could not have rung sooner, for Sasuke that is. Not only was he not assigned any homework in Latin, but Biology as well. So of course he had absolutely nothing to do in study hall last period, because he had already finished the book for English, as day after it was assigned.

But that wasn't even the _funnest _part of study hall. No, the funnest was people (read: Kakashi) trying to talk to him. Did they just not get that he wasn't in the mood? Obviously not, if his massive headache was anything to go by.

Who knew being social was so draining? Surely not Sasuke; it never had been, anyway. At his previous school he was a cold social butterfly, knowing everything about everyone, all the time. Hell, without him even trying, he was one of the most popular kids in the school, and he hadn't minded one iota.

He wasn't sure why _now _it was so bad, but he had a few ideas. One being that before, when he wasn't in the mood for conversation, it had only taken a glance and he would be left alone. But this school either didn't think he'd make good on his promise of death in every glare, or they were just immune/stupid. Another, more probable explanation would be it just wasn't the _same. _That and he didn't have any venting outlet to take out some of his more violent emotions.

Now, Sasuke wasn't very masochistic; no, he didn't derive pleasure from getting hurt, self-inflicted or not. He was –is- however, slightly sadistic and beating on someone else really made him feel better about himself.

Which makes him a little crabby, for lack of a better word, with only running as a stress relief. Running really could only do so much.

Now just imagine the boy's _excitement _when Naruto and Sakura sidled up to him when he left last period, Hinata bringing up the rear. They were all apparently going over to Hinata's to do their homework, specifically the Latin.

In the five minutes it took them to reach the road, they badgered the Uchiha to the point that if anyone who really knew him would know _not _to be there when he finally cracked and beat the shit out of something (one). And yet, surprisingly, another five minutes later and he still hadn't, though his jaw was clenched tight and you could practically hear his teeth grinding. He was even resisting, hard, to just cover his ears until they got the point. But his damn Uchiha pride kept him from saying or doing anything.

He _almost _sighed in relief when he saw the big Hyuga house. But he made the stupid mistake when asked if he needed help with his Latin that, no, "I didn't have to do it because I passed the quiz."

Obviously he hadn't seen that that would come back to bite him in the ass. So he was dragged off into the big house, against his will, and forced to help the hopeless cases in the room. Which was not a virtue he had ever been known for, helpfulness.

"Aug…! I just can't seem to keep any of this in my head!" Naruto wailed after only ten minutes of grumbling about, searching through his notebook for his notes.

Sasuke sighed. "It doesn't take much to memorize the anagrams…" he stopped short. "Nevermind," he said that after the funny looks he received.

"What do you mean, ana-grams?" Naruto asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"It is a word or phrase spelled by rearranging the letters of another word or phrase," Sakura answered.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed. "I made anagrams for all the case uses as a way to memorize them. Well, technically _I _didn't make them up, but I use them."

It was silent for a moment. Then-

"WELL?!" Naruto yelled, the put his hands together, begging. "Please! Please tell me!"

Sasuke ground his teeth at the sheer volume of the blonde's voice. Oh no siree, this headache wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Fine," he growled out, then began explaining. "The Nominative case doesn't have one, it's just subject and predicate. Genative case is "P-POD" for Possessive, Partitive, Objective, and Descriptive. Dative case is "IRCA" for Indirect, Reference, Certain adjective, and Agent. For the accusative case, it's "DED-STP" for Direct object, Exclamation, Double accusative, Subject of infinitive, duration of Time/extent of space, and Place to which. And finally, for the ablative case, it's "SLAMMACA" for Separation, Locative, Accompaniment, Means/instrument, Manner, Agent, Comparison, and Absolute. Got it?" He looked around the quiet table. "What?"

"Th-that was the longest you've ever talked. I've never heard you say that many words in one go before. It's, like, the most you've ever spoken…! What have you done with the real Sasuke?!" Naruto said, jumping to his feet and pointing an accusing finger towards the bemused Uchiha.

Again, Sasuke's darn pride kept him from just dropping his head onto the table and repeatedly banging it. What it did allow, however, was to drop his head into his hands, and shaking it. _'Complete idiot. Please, just kill me now.'_

He began muttering silently to himself, not that anyone could tell, his face was bent down and everything, about stupid blondes and loudmouth idiots. He was sorely tempted to just deck the blond who was babbling nonsense about evil aliens taking over the world, while Sakura was trying valiantly to calm him down, which wasn't working very well, as she couldn't stop laughing. Sure it wasn't normal to hear Sasuke speak so much in one go, but Naruto had asked a question and Sasuke was just answering it.

Hinata just gazed on, amused, at her old and new friends. Sure, it was never quiet, and nobody always got along, and there was always something going on, and… Wait, what was her main point? Oh, that's right, no matter what was happening, what was going on, her friends were always there to make her feel better. Hopefully they would be able to do the same for Sasuke.

Even Sasuke, with no conscious knowledge of the fact, had helped Hinata. He helped her with her insecurity problems. She thought of him as a more sedate, quiet, less arrogant, Neji, which meant that even though she had only known him for a few weeks, she thinks of him as family.

Though she seriously doubted if he thought of her as family. She understood that family wasn't what he wanted at the moment.

She was, however, snapped from her thoughts a few minutes later when she heard a loud THAWHUMP! She giggled at the scene in front of her. Apparently Sasuke had finally snapped; she was surprised he had lasted so long, and bashed Naruto over the head, to shut him up.

It wasn't a very violent punch, just a good "pat" that caused the blonde to be pitched forward over and across the table they were all working at. Naruto was now holding his head calling Sasuke every bad name in the book as Sasuke just closed his eyes and leaned back against the headrest, a small, satisfied smile on his face.

Sakura, after a moment of shocked silence, began laughing, along with Hinata, hard. She lost her balance and fell over onto her butt, which only caused the two girls to laugh harder.

"If that is it?" Sasuke said, getting up. "I'll be leaving then."

Hinata barely managed a "Yeah, see you tomorrow." All Sakura could do was wave, still laughing hysterically. And Naruto pouted and turned away, rubbing his skull.

Sasuke waved a hand behind his head as he walked out the door, smile still in place.

Maybe, just maybe, friends wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: Maximum Ride 4 came out this week, and I've already read it. Not as good as the first, but none of them are. My week started great, I got to be "sick" on Monday, even though it was St. Patty's day. Mah, I'm tired, so no long note today. Just this: thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated; sorry for the shortness; tell me if you want more than thirty-five chapters, because I plan on that many in this story, then a sequel, but if you want any filler/development chapters, tell me; and I'll update next Saturday, if I get 7 reviews?**


	31. Intermission, Take 2: A day of Nox

**A/N: Ch-ch-check it out! Got a little intermission up here for yah! I had a bit of spare time this week so, here as requested! Don't make fun of my terrible first POV. I HATE writing in the first person…**

**Dedicated to seaofshadow, who gave me the idea for this!**

Intermission take 2: Day in the Life of Nox

After the first couple of weeks of living with my Sasuke, my days begin to meld together. Not boring, gosh no, just similar. I'll let you see a normal day…

I wake up as the first rays of sunshine squeezed through the cracks in the closed curtains. Knowing that infernal alarm clock was to go off in almost five minutes, I gracefully get up from my position against my charge. Though I hate to leave the comfortable warmth, I hate the blaring of that stupid clock against my sensitive ears more.

I look back at my little charge wistfully; he looks so peaceful in his sleep. There are the days that I can just tell will be good. They don't start with those nightmares. I can proudly say that even though I am a cat, he trusts me more than those _human _friends of his.

Ah, but don't get me wrong, its great that he's actually got friends now, and that quiet one was nice, but the others… The pink one was okay, but her pets were a bit strong; the dog-like one I did _not _like the smell of; the lazy one was fine, and the blonde one… I dunno what it was about him, but I just didn't like him!

_Any_ways, as I was saying, I leave the room, padding across the cold floors silently, I noticed that my little charge forgot to set his coffee maker. And as he gets _very _cranky if he doesn't get his coffee, I selflessly set it to "on" and almost immediately the scent of coffee beans overpowers my nose, making me sneeze. Sheesh, this kid makes his coffee strong!

I sit and wait patiently on the counter, listening to the grumbling and groaning coming from upstairs as my Sasuke stumbles from his bed and goes to the bathroom. I snicker silently to myself, at his obvious not being a morning person.

I may only be two, but I think I may still be too young to hear some of the words he was using. Heck, _he _is still too young to even know words like that!

So caught up in Sasuke's age, I didn't even realize the object of my thoughts had come down the stairs until I almost literally jumped out of my skin when a hand touched my head. _But _it wasn't like I could seriously stay mad at him; I mean look! He's getting my food as we speak!

He put the expensive cat food in front of me, for which I am thankful that he stopped feeding me that dry food garbage. I have to say that I feel honoured. I mean he gets y food before he even gets his coffee!

My life is so much better now, than it was before I stumbled across this boy who I immediately decided I had to watch. And it wasn't even for the food either! There was just something I liked, and something I didn't. He just seemed so… tired and lonely, that even though I was very scared that first night we met, I knew I had to help him.

And I like to think I did. He just doesn't seem to quite have the same air of depression as that first night, one for which I am thankful. So I decided that night that I had to watch over him, that he was my new "charge."

I look up, hearing my new (only) name being called. Looks like my charge is ready for school. I like being able to see, see things from a human's view, which is why when we go out, I sit on his shoulder. That and it's comforting.

Sooner than I would have liked, we are out in front of the school, so I hop from my perch and onto the street below. Depending on the weather, and my mood, I either sit and wait for Sasuke to get out, go back home, or wander around town. Today, I'm choosing to just go back home for a nap.

* * *

Hours later and just as the sun was going down, I woke up and panic. Sasuke isn't home yet!

I run towards the front door and almost bash my nose when it swings open unexpectedly. I look up into the dark, _amused _eyes of my charge and blink. I then sit down impatiently and wait for an explanation, baring the door.

And surprise of surprises! He was with those human friends. I have to say, I like them a little better now, as little 'Suke was almost laughing (which was almost scary) when he told me about punching the blonde halfway across a room. Seems he decided he should join a local gym, so he doesn't bottle up so many violent emotions. I whole-heartedly agree.

We ate dinner, and I watched him, sitting still, as he drew me. After, was watched a movie and when 'Suke began falling asleep, I pushed him off the couch (that boy is _light!_) and we went upstairs to bed. And as he settled down to sleep, I couldn't help but crawl over and curl onto his neck, trying to offer protection from any night-terrors lurking out there.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I will still update on Saturday with a real, full-length chapter. Mah, I had one last thing to say but I forgot. Ah well…**


	32. Changes

**A/N: Okay, the only reason that I made this chapter sorta long is because you're all gonna hate me when you finish reading… But I'm okay with that! 'Cause I'm a special sort of sadist like that!**

Chapter XXX

The rest of the week all but flew by. To the untrained eye, it would look like nothing had changed with everyone's favourite Uchiha. But in reality, an almost imperceptible change was occurring.

True to his word, he joined the local gym, and he had really taken to his running again. To regain some of his lost muscle tone, from his lack of eating and sleeping previously, he ran before school every morning, and, if he felt so inclined, after school as well. On the day's it was raining, he would make his way to the gym, which was surprisingly less than a mile away.

He also seemed to run into Kakashi often when he was running; but he just, literally, took it in stride.

So the changes that were going on in his body were a bit more noticeable than those in his behavior were. Not only did he not complain once, but also he actually did something sociable one evening with acquaintances. Nope, not friends, but only because he was in denial.

And even though he didn't once laugh, and a smile was still very rare, if one looked close enough, then they would see that a little of the darkness, the sadness, had been extinguished and replaced with hope. Hope for himself, for the world, for his cold heart.

The only one who really noticed, really knew him enough to notice was Hinata. And that was purely by chance.

It was Wednesday after school and Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto were following Sasuke home, just because they could. They had finally gotten to know him enough that just a few careful probes in the right direction and they all but had him inviting them in.

When they got to the door, however, they were greeted with a small package, postmarked with Sasuke's hometown as the return address, from Tenten. Curiously, he led them into his house, and as the three got themselves comfortable, they watched as he opened it.

The package contained a long letter, from Tenten, a smaller box, and a short letter from Neji. Sasuke almost chuckled when he saw this; Tenten must have blackmailed him into it, as the Hyuga _hates _to write personal letters and such.

When he opened the smaller box, he almost dropped it. Inside just so happened to be a most stunning pair of earrings. In dim light, they were the almost black that perfectly matched his eyes, but in bright lights they turned to a deep, blood red colour.

That wasn't even the best part, either. They were the exact pair that he'd had expressed a liking to on his last birthday. They were at the mall, walking, because that was what he wanted. A day with his favourite people: Neji, Tenten, and Itachi. How they had managed to con Itachi to come was still a mystery to the youngest Uchiha.

So they were walking around and they stopped outside a fancy jewelry store. Sasuke had immediately liked the earrings, so he and Itachi made a deal. The deal was that if he were able to pluck up the "courage" and get his ears pierced within a year, then for his next birthday, he would get them for him.

And to this day, he never told anyone why he liked them so much. It was because when the red showed, it looked of the exact colour of Itachi's eyes. The thought was that it would be like Itachi was always there to watch over him. It made him feel safe.

But just that Tenten remembered pleased him greatly. He didn't dwell on the fact that his brother wasn't able to see that he had met the "challenge" head on, and for him to give Sasuke his reward. No, he was actually happy to have gotten them, no matter who they came from, because he had honestly forgotten.

And for a brief moment as he pondered this, his eyes were completely unguarded, letting Hinata see him almost to his soul. Letting her see the happiness, and just under that, an undercurrent of sadness that she was fairly sure would never go away, it would always be there as a constant reminder to his past pain. But in that brief moment –a second at most- that sadness was almost completely overpowered by nostalgia, happiness, and something else, something she didn't get long enough to search for because in just a blink it was gone.

Completely ignoring the advice of the woman who pierced his ears, Sasuke took the studs out without even a grimace of pain; pain was nothing new to him, and he put the new ones in. They boy was in such a good mood, the three figured, as he didn't even kick them out until almost eight, after they had finished eating the delicious meal Sasuke had easily cooked up.

Another memorable occurrence for Sasuke that happened that week was when he went to the art supply store. He was in a mood to paint, but when he checked his supplies he realized he was dangerously low on black, and only had only a tiny bit of white and blue left. So to remedy this tragedy, he looked in the phone book, and there just so happens to be an art supply store about two miles from his home. When he called, the bored-sounding man told him unenthusiastically that they did indeed carry his rare brand of paint, but they only had a few tubes left. When asked what colours, the man replied that he was swamped, and if he wanted to know, then he'd have to come down and check.

Sasuke did just that, but at the store he met someone he never thought he'd see again. One of his brother's friends. Deirdre? No, Deidara? That sounded about right.

Well, when he arrived at the store, this blonde man was very enthusiastically trying to get the man to lower the price of clay, since he was buying so much. But the man was surprisingly steadfast, despite the emotionless tenor of his voice.

At first, the man just looked familiar, but then it clicked. Well, all the "yeah"'s at the end of every sentence spoken helped jog his memory. He just shook his head trying to forget about it and went off in search for the paints. He breathed a sigh of relief when there was indeed only three tubes left, and in just the colours he needed.

He thought back to his other dwindling supplies, and got some new inking pens and more charcoal. When he got in line behind the effeminate man, the bickering men finally noticed him. The blonde seemed quicker in zoning into the identity of the other, because he looked a little shell-shocked. "S-Sasuke, mini-Uchiha, is that you, yeah?"

Unbeknownst to the "mini-Uchiha," the blonde was secretly panicking. When the boy nodded, Deidara slapped the money, full price, onto the counter, grabbed his clay, and almost flew from the store, saying over his shoulder, "Sorry mini-Uchiha, just remembered, I have someplace to be! I'll see you later, yeah?" And he was gone.

The man behind the counter smiled lightly, bemused. "Like a bat outta Hell… Heh, thanks for that, kid. I almost actually gave in to him. Now, you gonna buy those things or what?"

Sasuke didn't ponder much on the blonde man, who had been best friends with his brother, and soon forgot about the meeting entirely. But there was a small corner of his mind that found the scene odd, that there was a bigger plot going on then just a flaky friend.

* * *

It was a chilly Saturday evening, and Sasuke was pushing his body harder than he had in months, his breath coming out in visible puffs of air. His muscles were screaming in protest as he looked up into the darkening sky.

He swore to himself silently, berating himself so loosing track of time so easily. It was almost completely dark out and he was still at least five miles from home. To make matters worse, his iPod only had enough juice to last another mile, maybe two.

He pushed his body to move even faster as a car went slowly past him. The road he was on was a back street, and it was only the second car he'd seen all evening. He tried to shake the feeling that something was off by pushing his body even harder. He was sure this wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he was getting these really bad feelings, and his gut feelings hadn't led him astray yet.

He was only just over a mile and a half away from his home when he heard the almost silent revving of an engine from less than a hundred feet behind him. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the same car that had driven by him slowly just minutes ago, gunning right towards him.

It was too close, going too fast; he hadn't noticed until too late. He only had time to think about moving, and before he could get his exhausted muscles to respond, the car collided with the back of his legs, with enough force to propel him many meters forward.

His last conscious feeling was his impact with the unforgiving ground, his body on fire, in such intense pain all over that the welcoming blackness was a relief.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, I left cha'll with a cliffhanger. I really am _that _mean. But this chapter, chapter 30, pushes me over the 40,000-word mark, which is like wicked amazing. And I owe it all to you guys! I never would have gotten this far on my own, so I am thoroughly indebted to you all, so thank you, thank you all so much! I appreciated those of you who take time from their busy days to tell me their opinion on the newest chapter, and those who just read it even. Alright, enough mushy-ness. Update again on Saturday, and seven reviews please?**

**Oh, and I just have to say, Dane Cook is, like, the funniest comedic ever. Though it probably has something to do with having three mugs of coffee and a few soda's of caffeine in my system. That and I am completely sleep deprived, only having a spare few hours to get a fitful amount of sleep.**


	33. A Life on the Line

**A/N: Sorry to leave you all with that cliffhanger for so long! And without further ado, enjoy! Also, take note that this chapter is my longest by far, over 2,800 words! Don't get used to it though, this chapter just needed it.**

Chapter XXXI

_His last conscious feeling was his impact with the unforgiving ground, his body on fire, in such intense pain all over that the welcoming blackness was a relief._

Kakashi sighed, drained, driving his way back to his apartment. His old college roommate called him over, in tears, saying that his wife had left him. And Kakashi, being the good guy he was, came right over to console the goofy man. Not that he was very good at that sort of thing, even though he was a counselor.

He broke out of his thoughts as he slammed on his breaks, a crumpled figure lying in the middle of the road. He got out of his car and went to the immobile lump. The person, or so he assumed, was facing away from him, and a pool of dark was blossoming from what was probably a head.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" No response. "Shit, are you alive?" He quickly got out his cell phone, dialed '911' and talked to the woman operator. He went over to the person, as directed, and carefully leant over, trying not to move the body in case of spinal injury, and felt for a pulse. It was faint, so weak, but it was there.

As he was pulling his hand back, he lifted some hair that was covering the kid's face and gasped. It was a young boy, pale skin and dark-as-night hair. And he knew this boy to be the young and moody Uchiha. Sasuke.

Kakashi went back to his phone and told the woman there was a very faint pulse. She kept him on the line, telling him they dispatched an ambulance that was en route.

Just a few minutes later, he heard the wailing of the ambulance and breathed out a sigh of relief he didn't know he's been holding. He hung up on the woman and went over, staying out of the way. When the woman medic saw the condition of the unconscious boy she gasped, and turned to Kakashi. "What happened?"

The man shook his head, still looking in shock at his student. "I have no idea. I just drove up and noticed him. Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know. His condition doesn't look good," she said as he and the other medic carefully placed him on his back onto a stretcher. The boy grimaced in pain as they touched his left arm. The woman looked piteously down at him, mentally cataloguing his numerous injuries.

"You said you just happened upon him?" Kakashi nodded. "Do you know him? 'Cause the way your acting suggests that you do."

"Yeah, he's one of my students; I'm a teacher at the high school. His name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh." The woman thought for a moment. "Do you know how we can contact his family?" Kakashi shook his head and the woman raised her brow.

"He doesn't have any."

"Oh dear. Who are we going to get to fill out his paperwork?" she muttered to herself. She looked back at the now loaded ambulance. "We're taking him to Konoha General. If you wait in the waiting room of the Emergency division, I'll come out as soon as we know how much damage and if he's gonna be okay. The police are probably going to want to talk with you as well."

Kakashi gave a small smile, though his collar was too tall to actually see, and thanked the woman. As he left for his car, a sporadic beeping could be heard and the second medic stuck his head out, calling for the woman. "Come quick! We gotta go; he's crashing!"

Kakashi peeled out, going just barely the legal speed limit as he made his way to the hospital as quickly as he could. Underneath his normally calm, unfazed demeanor was worry. Sure, he didn't let on like he enjoyed his job, which he did, but he really did care for his students. Especially the quiet ones, the calm and not annoying ones. And Sasuke reminded him scarily of himself, though he would never admit to it, not even himself.

The boy was fairly respectful, even though he had some problems with authority, but really, what teenager doesn't? He got all his homework done on time, actually seemed to pay attention in class, was able to answer the questions asked easily, and he was _quiet._ Not a loud mouth like the blonde, Naruto.

Sasuke was probably the only kid he didn't know in that grade incredibly well. But that was to be expected, since before he moved to the high school this year, he worked at the junior high. So he knew most of the kids much better than he would have cared to. Hell, some of the kids knew _him _better than he would have cared for.

But even though he didn't know the boy extremely well, he still cared for him enough to not want him to die. He really did care about his students; probably not as much as Iruka Umino had been as their eighth grade teacher, but still.

He got to the hospital in record time, and went to sit in the waiting room. He tried to think of someone to call, but he couldn't exactly think of any. His mind went back to those two friends that visited the school that one time, but, of course, he didn't know their names, other than one being a Hyuga, let alone their numbers.

Not a fan of talking on the phone, he waited a while, and just as he was about to get out his phone again, and officer came over, introduced himself and showed his badge. "You're the one who called in the accident?" Kakashi nodded, suddenly almost nervous that he might be accused for it. The man noticed the look and tried to reassure him, "You have already been cleared. Your car isn't the right colour, the one that made impact was black; yours is green. Furthermore, there isn't nothing on yours no blood, dents, nothing." Kakashi breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "But the nurse said you knew him?"

"Ah, erm, yeah. He's a student at the high school that I teach at."

"Do you know if he has any enemies? Because we found tire treads proving whoever was driving that car was speeding up, not slowing down. Someone obviously didn't want this kid to get up again…" he muttered under his breath. Noting the paling of Kakashi's face, he hurried on. "The boy's record is completely expunged, confidential, and I don't have the authority to access those files," he said somewhat bitterly. "I called the number listed for more information, except nobody answered. But," he brightened slightly, "Your with the school system and can find numbers of family members right?"

Kakashi shook his head. "He doesn't have any. Did you hear about that "Uchiha Massacre"? And he's an Uchiha. But he does have close friends that visit him; though I am not sure how to contact them…" He thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I do, but it would take forever to go through all those people."

"Do it. They might want to see him before…" he trailed off. "Well, my last report said that things were not looking good. He got out of surgery a few minutes ago and now he's in the ICU. They've already lost him once and now he's in a coma."

Kakashi stared, wide eyed, and nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to call Iruka, who lived with Naruto, who hopefully has the Hyuga's number. He sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Come quick! We gotta go; he's crashing!" the young medic said. Truth be told, as his first week on the job, this was by far the worst he's ever seen. The heartbeat that was once weak, fell drastically with the amount of blood he's lost. As his partner entered the cabin, the ambulance took off.

"Report," she said in a no-nonsense voice, barely betraying the quaver at the sight of the mangled body.

"Oh-kay. Head wound –6cm long- fairly deep but clean, located above the right eyebrow and almost into the hairline, bleeding profusely. No visible spinal injury. Lacerations along the arms and legs from rolling across the rocky road. One possibly fractured rib, others severely bruised. Good possibility of internal damage and bleeding. Left wrist sprained, possibly broken, maybe from trying to break his fall. Dislocated right shoulder, dislocated right knee and sprained right ankle. Also an eleven-cm cut on the upper torso, jagged, possibly made by a rock. Massive bruising along the right side where impact was most likely, along with a probable hairline fracture in the right femur." _'All in all, this kid is lucky to be alive.' _(1.)

The briefing lasted less than a minute as they monitored his heart beat very closely. It had stopped just that once, but amazingly restarted without the help of a shock.

As they loaded him off and quickly rolled him to an empty room to prepare him for surgery, his heartbeat slowed and stopped. They called a code and shocked his heart back into beating, as he was still unconscious. They couldn't wait any longer; they rolled him off to the operating room, telling the doctors about his injuries. They watched the shock that played across their features, as they paled and looked at the boy in the gurney, astonished at his strength to live.

* * *

Sasuke was floating in what appeared to be a gray cloud. He frowned, confused, at what he was doing here. He was surprised that he wasn't tired, surprised he actually felt nothing. No lethargy, no pain, no euphoria, nothing.

Only confusion for what he couldn't remember. And then is came back to him like a shock to the chest. Literally.

He screamed out in pain; feeling the electricity trying to rip him apart from the chest outward. He remembered running, the car, and the pain, the impact.

He suppressed the urge to cry out in despair as he looked around his desolate surroundings, thinking he was dead. But that thought left him when he realized he was just hurt and he wasn't dead… but where was he?

It only took a very small amount of time to realize he was in that tiny little corner of his mind that couldn't feel pain, that he almost never went to; emergency only and all that. The last time he was in this unconscious state was when he broke arm. He groaned at the thought of the pain he'd be in when he woke.

He changed directions with his thoughts. What if he didn't wake? What if he actually was going to die? That thought didn't scare him as much as he figured it would. At least he'd be with his family again.

And yet, something was telling him that he really didn't want to die. The meek, selfless part of his mind was telling him that it was because he had friends, people who cared about him and didn't wish for them to suffer. But the selfish, louder part was telling him stubbornly that he just hasn't done everything he wanted.

He'd never gone to the Eiffel tower, never traveled to Egypt to see the pyramids, never become famous for something important, for his artwork or writings. He's never learned all the languages he's wanted to, never been across the country, the world, paying his own way by working. Even though his inheritance could easily pay for all that and more, he doesn't want that; he would rather work for his money instead of having it handed to him from the fruits of other's labours. His brother was supposed to take over his father's company, but now it was up to him, when he turned eighteen. Until then, the vice-president was running it. But he just didn't want any of that!

He promised himself, just then, that if he were to live, he would do all these things that he wanted to.

* * *

(Fin chapter 31. NAH! Just kidding!)

…

Sasuke had no idea how long he was in this peaceful part of his mind, just that it was a very, very long time. Something very faint made its way to his consciousness, a voice pleading for him to not give up, to fight, and to live. The sound of the voice shocked him so badly that his heart painfully stopped once more.

The nurses frantically entered the room, not noticing a shadow leave through the window, and pulled the defibrillator towards the prone boy on the bed. A strong shock sent through the heart caused the boy to groan out in pain as his heart barely started beating again. He opened his unfocused dark eyes just barely, and stared blankly at the stunned nurses. "Ita-?" he barely managed to say through his parched throat.

That small movement and speech used all his energy, so he almost immediately closed his eyes and fell asleep. The female medic who brought him in smiled weakly in relief. He was able to wake up from his coma by himself in less than ten hours, which was astonishing in itself, and he was able to form almost coherent words. He still wasn't out of the woods yet, but if he was able to make it through the night till tomorrow (today now), and unto tonight then he's got a fighting chance. Not to mention weeks of recovery and rehab he'd need to go through with his injuries.

But she wasn't worried; he'd fought this hard already, the rest will be smooth sailing. But surgical scars take time to heal, and he did go through major surgery to stop the internal bleeding. She shook her head and made her way towards the waiting room.

Honestly, she didn't expect to be barraged by so many worried faces. The man she'd met before was sitting calmly reading a book, and a few teenagers next to him. Two girls, one with dark hair and the other with pink, were conversing quietly while a blonde boy was fidgeting a bit and an older man sat beside him, trying to calm him down. She was on her way over to the group when the doors banged open and a distraught couple came in, looking barely older than the other teens in the room. They went over and began talking to the girl who was obviously a relative of the male who just walked in.

She went over to the silver-haired man and gave a small smile. "He was able to wake up from the coma on his own. He is heavily sedated at the moment, but if you don't tell anyone, I can let you all visit him for only a few minutes."

Various levels of relief flitted across the faces of those present as they followed the nurse into Sasuke's room. Again, nobody noticed the shadow leaving the room through the window with a curse; the pale boy in the bed immediately grabbed their attention. There he looked so fragile, so broken.

They all took chairs around the bed and gazed sadly at the boy. The nurse quietly explained that he was stable for the time being, but that could change at any moment. There wasn't a huge chance, but it was there, of him having permanent damage, but if he could pull through until that night, then his chance of survival rate increased to 78 percent.

After she left, the group became quiet, with only the beeping of the heart monitor interrupting the silence.

* * *

**1. I am no doctor, therefore, I am not sure if that is at all accurate. But I have asked around, and _could _happen.**

**A/N: I offer this as repentance for my ending of the last chapter. Is it enough? Grades closed Friday, for which I am thankful, I am _not _doing well in History. I had like three tests this week. Which was not fun. Question: would anyone like to beta this, like the previous chapters? 'Cause if there is someone, I would be eternally grateful. Anywho, update Saturday, and seven reviews, okay?**


	34. Who?

**A/N: I just have to say that I think this chapter is one of my better ones… I dunno why, but I just think that it was written much better than most of my others… Tell me? And look, another longish chapter!**

**Here's a fun quote I found: _"Carnivores run, stab, and scratch. My cat may manipulate me psychologically, but he'll never type or play the piano…" –Stephen Jay Gould_**

Chapter XXXII

When Sasuke woke again, he was very sluggish. Well, with the amount of sedatives and painkillers in his system, it was enough to knockout an elephant. His first thought as he looked down his bandaged body was, ironically, how he was supposed to get to school. He could have scoffed at his stupidity if he wasn't sure it would hurt, badly. Obviously he wouldn't be going to school anytime soon.

He very vaguely wondered how he was going to pass, with all the school he'd already missed. But he let that thought pass him by; he didn't _really _care. All he really cared about at the moment was this unbearable itch under the bandages around his right ankle.

He was about to brave sitting up, not knowing he was too drugged up to even try, when his door opened and a young nurse walked in. She seemed surprised to see his eyes open and looking at her, but quickly smiled and walked over to the machines beside his bed. He tried to speak, but soon found out his throat was not about to let any words pass until it got some water.

The nurse understood and took up a cup of water from the table. She took his oxygen mask off and tilted his head forward so he wouldn't choke. He drank slowly, so not to make himself sick, and soon the small cup was empty. Sasuke nodded his thanks slowly, as his head began pounding. He cleared his throat and once more tried to talk. "What… happened?"

The woman's expression didn't change much, just a little more strained, as she asked, "Do you remember anything?"

Sasuke frowned, only lightly, as he thought back. He didn't remember anything that happened after that pain, and before that was fuzzy and he could barely make heads or tails of it. He remembered running, but after that was a bit of a blur. He almost gasped as he remembered: that sleek black car revving its engine, going straight for him, and the pain of the impact. The mind numbing, terrible pain. "Right, forget I asked," he said weakly.

The woman had watched as he got steadily paler, unconsciously cringing in apparent remembrance. To the question she knew was coming, she answered. "It's about four o'clock, Monday morning." She smiled a little, "We could barely get your friends to leave, you know? Such sweet kids too, very polite. They were here Saturday night for hours, and for all day today." She looked up to the confused question mark on his face. "What?"

"Friends?" his heart twinged a little.

"Oh, right," she said, it finally dawning on her that he meant who. "Well, there was the man who found you, Kakashi, I think he said his name was. Tall guy with silver-ish hair?" Sasuke nodded his head in bemused recognition. "There was also a few kids about your age. I should have remembered their names," she said in an undertone to herself. "Well, there was this loud blonde boy, a girl with pink hair, and a quiet girl with creepily pale eyes. There was also a very polite young couple, Neju and Tenton?" She paused for a moment, then waved it away with a flick of her hand. "_Any_way, they were very worried about you, ya' know?"

"They-they were?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure were! Only barely left at five, but with the promise they'd come after school. Except the older-ish two, they said they'd be over around ten. But," she began when she saw his eyelids fluttering," you should get some sleep now, your body's got a lot of healing to do."

But Sasuke didn't hear that, as he was already asleep. The nurse just smiled ad shut off the lights and closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Itachi sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. This was not something he wanted to happen. He watched as the hospital staff rolled his brother's sleeping figure from the ICU into a real room. He really hoped they put him on the ground floor again; it was too risky if he had to try to scale the wall to visit him, and he wasn't Spiderman for goodness sakes!

Itachi was thankful, for like the thirtieth time, that the hospital was against scenic woods, which made sneaking in so much easier. He stood from his position in the bushes, where he had unceremoniously jumped into when Sasuke's door opened, and sighed as he looked at his phone.

Technically speaking he wasn't supposed to be here, wasn't supposed to have left his safe house, even when it _was _for his own protection. But as he was listening to his police scanner, the description of the boy was just to close to be just coincidental. So he made a few calls and was out of there like a bat outta hell when it was confirmed to be Sasuke.

At least he did have the sense to grab a hat and sunglasses (granted it was still night) before he left, or he'd probably have been caught by a camera at least. With his quick fingers, he was able to snag Sasuke's chart and almost gagged with the amount of damage on his body that occurred.

By then, Sasuke had been out of surgery for a few minutes, and Itachi was beside himself with worry. He was afraid, so afraid, that the one he tried so hard to protect for so long, would die. So he sneaked into his room when all the nurses had left, and could have cried. His kind, albeit sometimes annoying, baby brother looked like death warmed over. He had wires poking out of everywhere, was so deathly pale, and bandages covering a high percentage of visible skin.

And so Itachi did the only thing he could think of. He just about ran over, grabbed the boy's uninjured hand, and talked. He pleaded, with all his might for the younger to fight, and to not give up. Itachi made in known he wanted Sasuke to live, that it would be much to painful, for not just him, if he was to die. All said in that quiet voice that would instantly calm Sasuke down when they were younger.

Itachi's heart almost stopped a beat after his brother's, shock rooting him to the spot before he heard the nurses scrambling outside the door. He literally flew from the room, just as the nurses entered. Every part of him was in a numb shock, strict denial, until quite surprisingly, his heart began beating again. Then Itachi almost passed out as _his _heart began to beat at a frantic pace. He weakly fell to his knees when he heard that feeble voice trying to say his name. So as soon as the nurses left again, he was there.

And he stayed there, just trying to comfort him, to mentally take away his pain, until that silly nurse with the stupid clacking of her dumb shoes came back. He exited again through the window with a curse; it was ICU for goodness sakes! Shouldn't they not allow visitors?

He was completely surprised to see so many people, all looking so worried, especially Neji and Tenten. No, he wasn't surprised they were worried, he was surprised that they had already made it here after only a few hours after the fact.

It was fairly silent then, nobody talking, everyone deep in their own thoughts. It wasn't long before the clacking came back and those in the room said their good-byes. They left the room in the same solemn silence as they had entered.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the room was once again empty. Itachi entered and sat in one of the newly vacated seats, taking up Sasuke's hand in the process. He sat there, unmoving and silent, just _being _there, until a couple hours later the nurse came again to check on him.

Another few hours and his friends came again, and Itachi trusted them enough to keep good company for his brother. He had been ignoring his vibrating phone for hours and decided to finally face the music and answer it. Only to be yelled at for his sheer stupidity. He even mentally admitted it definitely wasn't one of his smartest moves, but he never would have been able to forgive himself, or them, if Sasuke had died and he hadn't been there. But, before he left, he had connected a bug to the heart monitor so he would know if anything happened.

When he got to his house, however, there was someone waiting for him. Apparently Leader wasn't very happy with him for leaving the house and being so reckless as to endanger the entire cooperation. Especially when they found out _who_ was behind it, was when he forbid Itachi from leaving the house, "During the day," he added in an undertone. Itachi, as angry as he was about being stuck inside and not being able to head right back to the hospital, saw the point and logic behind in and reluctantly agreed.

As soon as the man left, he took out his anger on the poor wall, which crumbled underneath his now bloodied fist. After that he was feeling minimally better, so he figured he should just get some work done.

Once it was finished, he cursed as he looked over to his cow clock on the wall, noticing it was only barely three. He called Deidara for an update on Sasuke and if he had found any new information on the "accident". The reply was a negative, nothing new was found out, and he was in the young Uchiha's apartment, seeing if it had been entered. He mentioned the crazy cat that attacked him when he sneaked in, but surprisingly stopped almost as soon as it started. It was now watching him like a hawk, which was "Totally freaking me out, yeah!"

Itachi told him, since nobody was going to be there for a while, to just bring the cat to him, and he would look after it, if Deidara brought it over. After only a little grumbling, the man agreed.

When Deidara arrived about an hour later, Itachi had to forcefully restrain himself from laughing. All along the blondes arms were bloodied scratch marks, and held by the scruff of its neck was a meek looking black cat. The man holding the cat forced it onto Itachi with a glare that could melt rubber. He said not a word as spun on his heel and stalked back toward his car, fuming.

The cat jumped from Itachi's loose grip and turned to face the man, sitting back on its haunches, and regarding him regally. It seemed to be asking, "Who are you?" Itachi cocked his head. Did this cat really expect him to answer?

The longer the two were there, the more it seemed that yes, it was waiting for an answer. Itachi sighed, giving up, and said slowly, "I'm Itachi… Uchiha?" The cat blinked and mirrored the other, cocking his head. Itachi felt incredibly foolish, until the cat came up and pawed at his leg mournfully. What did it want?

Three hours later and Itachi still had no idea what the cat wanted. He was just about to shut the door on his way out, when the cat streaked out and gave him a look, as if to say, "You seriously planned on leaving me behind?" Itachi just nodded and opened his car door wider for the cat. But just as they were pulling out, Kisame called, saying that he needed some help with a little "problem". Itachi rolled his eyes at the understatement. Anything involving Kisame was almost a catastrophe.

So he changed direction. Instead heading not towards the hospital, but to where Kisame told him to meet them along the outskirts of town. He sent an apologetic look towards the cat that seemed to be glaring at him, then almost slapped his forehead when he remembered it was a _cat, _not a human. He sighed, shaking his head in disbelief and looked back to the road.

* * *

A few hours after he last woke, Sasuke felt himself slowly returning to consciousness. The why came quickly; a cat was slowly rubbing its head and purring contentedly on his uninjured hand. The sound and motion was not enough to completely rouse him from his blissful sleep, but add in the aching pound in his skull and virtually numb body, and you get a waking teen.

His hand twitched and he rubbed who he assumed was Nox's chin, as his eyes fluttered open. They traveled around the room, vaguely wondering _how _Nox had gotten there, as he probably wasn't allowed in, when they landed on a figure slumped in the chair to his right. Shock set in and his mouth opened wide. "Itachi?!"

* * *

**A/N: I have to say, you are all very smart when it came to guessing the identity to the masked shadow! Smart, smart people! I thank you all with every fiber of my being for all the reviews; it's good to know this story is fairly popular! No new news of me for this week, though I did get my haircut, like 3-7 inches (it's now layered). I cannot **_**wait **_**for Friday, because vacation starts! I am determined to get this finished by the end of vacation, the 27****th****. Update next Saturday, and only if I get… Let's see at least 10 reviews? Just cause that would make me so happy!**


	35. Misconstrued Evidence

**A/N: I didn't get the ten reviews that I wanted, but I just couldn't not post this chapter, because then I'd feel bad for those who did! So thanks to those who did! Got grades back this week. ONE POINT FROM HONOUR ROLL DARN IT! Third to last chapter…**

Chapter XXXIII

"_Itachi?!" _an incredulous voice squeaked, waking the man from his dreams. The older mans eyes widened comically, much like the younger's had done. "B-but your dead!"

Suddenly, the clacking of the nurse's heels could be heard like gunshots in the quiet room, followed by quieter footsteps as well. Itachi hurried over to his brother's bed, an almost frantic look in his eyes. He grabbed the younger's hand and quickly whispered to his face, "Please, mention this to nobody." He turned his head toward the door for a fraction of a second then looked back into his brother's eyes with a searing intensity. "I promise I'll be back soon."

He was then at the window; the ghost of a whisper reverberating around the room, "Promise," until the door was opened and the last trace was stolen away.

Sasuke was still in severe shock, but realized such intensity couldn't be faked; that man had to have been his brother. And if he was alive, then he was sure to have a good reason to not tell Sasuke about it. So, certain that he'd find out about it soon, Sasuke quickly hid the shock from his face before the ones outside his door came in.

Which came soon enough, because as soon as he closed his eyes to fake sleeping, the door opened quietly following a knock.

Sasuke couldn't help himself, he cringed. His room was relatively dark, for midmorning, and the bright lights from the hallway virtually scorched his retinas, making him unconsciously groan and tighten his lids closed. Akin to someone being woken rudely from sleep.

He soon felt a body hugging him tightly around his abdomen and he opened his eyes to a mess of brown hair. He blinked and was barely able to make out the words she was scolding. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared us so badly, we were so worried!"

Tenten only let go when Neji pulled her away. She whirled, glaring, and was about to yell when he calmly pointed out that Sasuke was _injured _and didn't need any more damage.

Sasuke forced a smile at his friends' behaviors; this is what he missed. A wave of nostalgia passed over him as he continued to watch the couple bicker like an old married couple. His smile became less forced, more reminiscent.

To get the wandering attention of his two friends, Sasuke barely had to clear his throat and all eyes were on him. He felt that now, with most of the sedatives seemingly out of his system, he would actually try to sit up. But he was humble enough to know his own strength, and just the small action of sitting up may be outside his current parameters. Neji seemed to know instinctively what was being asked, because he grabbed the extra pillow from the floor to Sasuke's head and proceeded to pull him up, mindful of the stitches and injuries riddling Sasuke's body.

Reassurance. That's what they needed, and so they got. Both Neji and Tenten were uncharacteristically worried, which was understandable. They weren't convinced when he was unconscious or sleeping, but when they actually saw him, saw the whites of his eyes, the familiar, if somewhat forced, smirk/smile, they knew he'd be alright. He was a survivor after all.

They spoke of inconsequential matters at first, familiar grounds, but soon those topics where exhausted and the air was think with questions waiting to be voiced.

Neji was the first to speak up. "What happened?" He waved his hand when Sasuke rose an eyebrow mockingly. "You know what I mean."

Sasuke's brow lowered as a frown formed on his face. They assumed he threw himself in front of the car? Which called into the question the "why". Sasuke stilled with the realization. It connected didn't it? The mysterious black car gunning for him and the fact that Itachi was alive. No, he didn't think that it was the elder's fault, but something was telling him it was too important to be only coincidental.

"I went for a run, and completely lost track of time. At first it seemed like no big deal, but then the sun went down and my iPod died. So I was running on a back road, at night, alone." Sasuke furrowed his brow and tried to swallow past the lump forming in his throat. "A black car passed by me and I thought nothing of it. Until it pulled up behind me and revved it's engine."

He fell silent, unable to go on. As fuzzy as the images had been, was crystal clear now. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs having been purged from his system or his unusually good memory, but they wouldn't leave him now that he thought about it. About the "why". These thoughts, however, were not vocalized, even if these were his best friends. It was a leap, a small one, but a prominent one, between best friends and family. The only family he had now, and he wouldn't betray Itachi, not even to his best friends.

Apparently Neji and Tenten had understood what he was getting at: he didn't do this to himself, it was someone else, and that thought was even more terrifying. They all fell into an uneasy silence, lost in despairing thoughts of murder.

A knock on the door jolted the heavy atmosphere, causing it to dissipate, thankfully. The nurse came in, accompanied by a man in uniform, obviously an officer. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she chirped not sounding at all sorry, "but this officer wished to speak with you when you were fully conscious." She gave a last smile and left the room with a snap of the door.

The man, in a gruff, faintly familiar monotone introduced himself as the _new, _special emphasis on new, lead investigator, as it pertained to a previous case of his.

They were all silent, looking curiously at Sasuke who was squinting at the man like he should know him. This went on, and the man was becoming distinctly uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze.

Sasuke snapped the fingers of his uninjured hand as his expression cleared. "You called me. Said you were the lead investigator in my f-families case," Sasuke's voice inaudibly cracking on the word "family".

The man smiled, small but reassuringly. "Yes. We have reason to believe…" he stopped and turned his gaze to the other occupants of the room. "Would you two mind waiting outside? This shouldn't take too long, alright?"

Seeing no valid reason to argue with a cop, they left sullenly, and with one last look and smile to the boy in the bed.

The man cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, we have reason to believe whoever did this to you was behind the explosion at the hotel. We think it's someone trying to tie up loose ends, finishing the job they started. Which is why we helped arrange for you to get early admission to the school you're enrolled in now. It is also why we had your records sealed so not even the local police force could access it." The man sighed and ran a tired hand over his eyes.

"The reason we haven't made as much progress as we hoped is because about you being alive is highly classified. So we didn't want too many on the case, risk the leaks from spreading. And I am almost certain none on my handpicked team let anything slip, so something else must have happened…" he trailed off and looked at the silent boy.

Information overload. Sasuke's head was spinning with all the newly gained knowledge. Could Itachi have been staying away to protect him? Did he know something? Too many questions flitted around his mind, none landing long enough for him to grasp them. He soon stopped even trying, and just closed his eyes sighed at the rapidly growing pain behind his eyes.

"Okay, now that I've told you that, I need you to tell me everything you remember of that night, in as great of detail as you can. Can you do that?"

At Sasuke's nod, he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, poised and ready. Sasuke began his rendition of pushing past his limits, to which the officer replied dryly, "No wonder you had some seriously over-used muscles and almost dehydrated," and continued on. He made sure to add as much detail as he could, which was a surprising amount, but hey, he was an _Uchiha _and things were always in full, not half-assed. The officer asked careful questions and soon the room was silent once more. "Can I ask a question of my own?" At the officer's nod, he continued. "How long do you think I'm going to be in here for?"

The man frowned and thought for a moment. "With the extent of your injuries, probably another week, maybe two, that you'll need to be hospitalized. But if there isn't anyone to watch over you, as you are obviously injured," he gestured towards the leg all done up in casts, "then it might be longer. And by someone to watch over you, means an adult, not a child." At Sasuke's horrified look, he chuckled darkly. "You obviously have some friends willing. Yesterday early evening when I came to see if you were awake yet, I mentioned I wouldn't let the doctors discharge you if you didn't have someone there with you." He referred back to his notes briefly. "Yes, apparently a Miss Hinata and a Mister Naruto both volunteered their parents or guardians, who also volunteered a Kakashi Hatake, the guidance counselor, because he lives less than a mile from your apartment. I believe a few others volunteered their parents, friends, whoever, to help as well…"

Sasuke frowned, trying to squash emotions threatening to spill forth. He didn't want to be a burden for anyone…

This officer seemed telepathic, because of what he said next. "They said they'd gladly help. Don't think of this as an inconvenience; they want to help."

Fears only slightly assuaged, Sasuke leaned his head back and sighed. Could anything else go wrong?

The officer got up and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. "Oh, and before I forget, it's best if everything I told you today was kept between us. You can tell vague notions, but please, no specifics. You understand?"

Sasuke nodded, exhausted, as the man headed for the door. "One last thing. We'll be keeping a uniform outside your door, incase anyone wishes to come back again and finish the job," he added cheerfully and left.

Just as soon as Sasuke lowered himself to lay vertical on the bed, his door opened and he rolled his eyes. Evidentially he had talked so long to the officer that he had forgotten about Neji and Tenten. He peered through heavy eyelids and noted the smile Neji held.

"Just go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

Sasuke, for once not having any fight left, just smiled gratefully and closed his eyes. "Thanks…"

* * *

When Sasuke next woke, it was to a myriad or noise. He didn't open his eyes but could tell the distinct voices of at least six different people, all talking around him. He cracked an eye, and saw a bunch of people around his bed. Neji and Tenten were there of course, along with Hinata, Naruto, and Hinata, and Kakashi and a man he didn't know with a distinct scar across the bridge of his nose were conversing quietly in the corner of the room.

'_Isn't this amount of people against hospital protocol?'_ he wondered bemusedly. He decided to voice his thought.

To which everyone looked sharply at they boy they thought was sleeping, and Naruto answered cheekily, "What they don't know won't hurt 'em!"

Soon after, visiting hours were over and his visitors left with the promise of returning. Surprisingly nobody had noticed the small lump curled under his blankets that was the cat.

Sasuke sat for a while; stewing in his thoughts, until his window cracked open and a figure emerged, shaking rain from his black tresses.

* * *

**A/N: YES! VACATION THIS WEEK! I _sooo _needed this. I've gotten so much sleep caught up on, music listened to, and drawings done, and I've only been on vacation for two days I will update on Wednesday, probably, so I can have this story finished by next Saturday. So I will only ask for 7 reviews?**

**Also, at one point this week I'll update a new story that I have been thinking about. Probably. Either that, or I'll just be wicked lazy and not.**


	36. Finally Meeting

**A/N: Second to last chapter! I do apologize for the shortness and such, but I couldn't think of anything else to place in this chapter without it being all weird… BUT, it is also punishment for not giving me my seven reviews! And thanks to those who _did _review, you guys rock!**

Chapter XXXIV

Sasuke watched, calmer than the last time, as the curtain to the only window in the room fluttered. Two feet began walking hesitantly out of the shadows, moving as a part of the shadows themselves, soundless.

The newcomer took the seat to the left side of the boy, mere feet from window incase of any unexpected visitors to the room. He looked up, face hidden by a large hood and slowly pulled it off, revealing his face and staring into the boy's swirling eyes. Just under the surface of those eyes, under the hurt and sadness, under newfound happiness, was hope.

He knew his own eyes must have held more emotion than he would have normally cared for, but he had no façade to keep up here. He didn't have to be cold and unfeeling, didn't have to lock away every emotion.

The two Uchiha stared at each other, waiting for the other to talk, react, or _something_. Then finally, after a particularly long silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"You're alive."

Two words, carrying as much power as a speech, as much emotion as possible, as much _hope _as possible. Itachi knew if he made the wrong move now, he'd break the boy, shattered beyond fixing. So he'd have to take things _very_ slowly.

"Yes, Sasuke, I am." Itachi took in a deep breath, preparing himself. He held up a patient hand when Sasuke opened his mouth. "Please. Let me explain."

Itachi fell silent, pondering on what he should say. On the one hand he could tell his brother the whole truth, in which Sasuke may end up hating him. On the other hand… And so he settled for a partial truth.

"Yes, I survived the accident at the hotel. But it was no accident. The Uchiha's have a few powerful… enemies. I was only just able to get out before the entire place went up in flames. I guessed one of the transmitters was faulty, or something, because whatever kind of bomb they used, the one by the back door went off a few seconds late. I was already outside, taking a breather, when they went off, so I was only barely able to get away."

At this he paused, feeling immensely guilty about such a lie to Sasuke, who was sure to believe him no matter what. But he couldn't risk telling Sasuke the truth, for fear the boy would completely hate him. He could never live with himself if that happened.

He cleared his throat and continued, acutely aware of the piercing gaze of his brother, soaking in all the new information. "Anyway, that was why I've had to stay hidden for the past few months. Both for my own safety and yours."

"Mine?" Sasuke asked, confused, but starting to grasp what was being said and needed confirmation.

"Yes, yours. See, if my enemies thought I was alive, they would try to get to me through you. So in order for me to keep you safe after that, I couldn't have any contact with you. But then _somebody _had the brilliant idea of getting me out of hiding by coming after you."

Itachi barely swallowed before he continued. This was information he had just recently found out and what annoyed him the most. "I haven't been able to come up with a name, but I do know who hit you. Apparently it was a Premed major from the local university who works for a man who really doesn't like me. So they had this man predict the perfect scenario, one which would keep you alive, but only just. Just to find out if I was alive." Itachi tried not to give too much away, as this was _very _confidential information.

"But… why couldn't you tell the police?" Sasuke asked, not suspicious but curious.

Itachi had –somehow- forgotten that his brother had the curiosity of a cat, and would end up asking too many questions. He just had to watch and make sure his lies didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"I wanted to… but I was afraid. Afraid for my own skin. If those people who set the bombs in the hotel realized I was alive, they would keep coming after me. And how could I convince the police? Since I ran away so quickly after it happened, surely they'd suspect that I did it? I mean, my relationship with our parents wasn't secret, and there was only a twenty-three percent chance that they'd actually believe me." _'Not to mention I actually _did _do it…'_

"Okay…" Sasuke said, visibly mulling over all the newly gained information. "So a couple of weeks ago, when I thought I saw you, wasn't a hallucination?"

Itachi's eyebrows raised, "No! Of course no-!"

Itachi was cut off by Sasuke making frantic shushing noises. The boy pointed to the door and whispered, "I have a _guard_." The boy was clearly unhappy with that, but continued anyway, "Apparently the lead investigator had a similar idea, and connected what happened at the hotel and what happened Saturday night. He was concerned that whoever did it would try to 'come back to finish the job.'"

Itachi almost rose his eyebrows in surprise, but caught himself just in time. Perfect! He couldn't believe his luck; a cop, the lead cop, was corroborating his story, making it all the more believable.

"I see." Itachi shuffled his fingers in his lap before stilling them and looking back to his brother. "So you understand the importance of keeping this all secret?" At Sasuke's small look of confusion, Itachi elaborated. "Me being alive, my story, everything. You can't tell anyone, not even the cop on this case, alright?" After seeing Sasuke pause, clearly unclear on why he had too, Itachi felt he had to push him a little to get him to agree. "My life hangs in the balance, Sasuke. Please don't mention it to _any_body."

The last statement made Sasuke readily agree; if his brother was to die _again_, he wasn't sure how he'd handle it, if he even could. "I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Neji or Tenten. But…" the younger trailed off, suddenly uncertain.

"But…?" The other prompted, genuinely interested.

Sasuke gathered his wits and blurted out what was troubling him. "But will I see you again? I don't want to loose you again, I can't. You're my only family left."

Itachi nodded, finally dawning on the problem at hand. "Of course. But I'll have to be very careful. That and it can only be at night and when nobody is over."

Sasuke turned his overbright eyes, looking straight into the elder's soul, before his face broke into a true, happy smile; all sadness banished momentarily from his eyes.

"So what did the doctors say? No lasting damage, right?" Itachi asked anxiously.

"Right. They say I'll have to stay here for another week or so, and hopefully I'll be back in school within a month. Though I won't be totally mobile until the casts on my led come off, and that'll take about six weeks, depending on my recovery rate. And it'll be another few weeks before I can go running again."

Itachi nodded, and noted the beginnings of Sasuke's eyes glazing over. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled down at him. "Get some sleep. I know how much you find sleep useless, but your body is exhausted from trying to heal itself. So sleep. I'll stay by your side until morning, or a nurse comes to check on you." Itachi's small smile widened when Sasuke almost immediately shut his eyes, an almost silent "thank you" escaping from his lips before he entered DreamLand.

Itachi pulled out his laptop, a small smile playing on his lips as he reluctantly began working. Couldn't have him slacking off, could he?

* * *

At various points around the city, the youngest Uchiha was on the minds of many.

Inside the Hyuga estate, Neji, Tenten and Hinata were having a terribly morbid discussion of how they'd feel if Sasuke were to have died. But they quickly realized now _bad _it was to be thinking of the death of their friend. They soon parted ways and went into separate bedrooms, each left to their own thoughts.

Sakura was sitting up, head out the window, and staring at the inky night sky with preoccupied eyes. Her mind was worrying over the boy she barely knew but intrigued her. Her first day crush was long past and she only pursued Sasuke on the basis of friendship and a better understanding, nothing more. But despite the reluctant friendship, she felt the urge to get to know the boy who obviously didn't want to get known. She sighed and moseyed over to her bed, settling in for some much-needed sleep.

Ino sashayed around her room, gathering supplies for her "get well soon" card. Since she was the most artistic when it came to that sort of thing, everyone in their group decided for her to do it. She paused, remembering the extent of injury she and the others were told about, and shuddered. She didn't know him as well as Hinata, or even Sakura, but he was still being incorporated into their group, so she cared for his well being. Plus, she found him smokin' hot!

Naruto was conversing with Iruka about recovery rates, and asked hesitantly if the injured boy would _really _be okay.

Shikamaru was about to go to sleep when Rock Lee, of all people, called him, hysteric, and in need of Shikamaru's calm reason. He was upset about Sasuke and his condition, so Shikamaru surprisingly ended up comforting the dramatic boy for a long while.

All this worry, all this hype, for a boy who would only call them stupid for caring so much about a boy who could care less if people actually cared for him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that some facts in this chapter don't add up to what we know so far, and what was said earlier in the chapter, but Itachi is kinda pulling this all out of his ass at the moment, and forgets what he's already said. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**Sad sadness, only one chapter to go!! And before I update that one (I won't have it done until Saturday, at least) I want ten reviews, or I WON'T update it. I think it's only fair, since this story in on 34 alerts and 22 faves.**


	37. The End, or Just Beginning?

**A/N: And here is the long awaited final installment of ****It's Time to Let it Go!**** I'll have a few details about the sequel at the end of the chapter, so please be sure to read them.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to every reviewer (constant and one-timers), everyone who favourited it and those who alerted. I can't thank you all enough, and if I had the time I would go into more detail, but for now, I'll just name you all. AnimeForeverL0ver, anime-angel98, anime-liker92, aquarius15, asmin44, Ayame Suzumiya, Bakura From School, brightgreenskribbles, Brown-Eyed Angel1234, ChocolateCherries, ColorsOver, dancingthefoxxchalk, DaniUchiha, Darkblacknightmare, Dragonmanga, emoprincess221, GinsengS, Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha, Kai-Chan94, KARASU25, Kat Whaat, ktrokks12, kuzon234ray, laila and her wolf, Leon, Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week, maikchom, MINX is impressed, moonlesslife, nagoto, NEC17, poisonxivory, psycopathiccat, Ravendo, RoanMoon, Roaven Wulf, Sakari Black, sasuke's-emo-lover, seaofshadow, se-tar, shikalicious, silver919, SilverMoon888, Singing-star-6, Soularia Reed, SufficientxEnough, The-Devil's-Dealer, Uchiha Babe, valdas, Whats7My4Name5Again, xxNEESHxx, XxtaintedflamexX, xXUchiaXx, yaonne-san, Yin's Crescent, yukiihiimechan.**

**O.O Woah… I so love you all!**

Chapter XXXV

The next week Sasuke had to stay in the hospital was probably the dullest of his life. The cold, sterile rooms with whitewash walls were enough to drive anyone crazy; and people wondered why the Uchiha was so crabby when the visited.

Neji and Tenten stayed with him almost constantly, and since they took the week off from school, it was for hours on end. Not that Sasuke was complaining… much. But he barely had ten minutes to himself, which was beginning to grate on his already frazzled nerves.

After school let out, his room was often like a three-ring circus. Everyone, which is barely an exaggeration, seemed to visit him. Hell, even most of his teachers came to see him, if only to torture him by giving him homework. He didn't want to get too behind on work, did he?

And often every evening, much past visiting hours, Itachi came to him. They would often talk of unimportant things, sometimes reminisce, but never talked of their first night conversation. So they played it safe and talked of boring matters, requiring little to no actual brain input.

Of course, Nox was always there, and though cats (or any animal of any sort) were strictly forbidden, he had managed to woo the nurses into letting him stay. He'd leave for a few hours, through the always-open window, then come back, often acting fairly happy with himself.

And just when Sasuke would finally find himself alone (with the exception of Nox), a nurse just _had _to pop in to see how he was doing. But Sasuke would just clench his teeth and bare with it, they just cared is all. Something Sasuke could hardly fathom as to why, but it seemed to be one of those things he was never meant to understand.

By Tuesday morning, Sasuke was so bored that he tried moving. It was surprisingly difficult, though he should not have been surprised at the fact. The boy was no longer hooked up to every machine known to man. In fact, the only thing connected to him was an IV. He couldn't eat because of the damage to his intestines, and he was still recovering from the surgery to his stomach. But the doctor, who only visited with him once a day, had said later that day they might be able to take it out and have him try some easily digestible food.

The Uchiha was panting with the effort of trying to push himself up, with only one arm, mind, because the other was in a cast. But he finally sat, back against the headboard, with a triumphant smirk on his face. He was sick of being so helpless, of being too weak to even sit up on his own. So being able to sit up by his self _was _a huge accomplishment.

Just a day later, Wednesday morning, when he was –surprisingly- blissfully alone, he decided to push himself a little bit further. May not have been the smartest thing, but the infernal _bleakness _of the room was slowly depriving him of his sanity. Not that he had much to begin with, but that is beside the point.

The point _was _that despite his almost completely useless right leg, he tried to stand. And through his unfailing willpower alone, he was able to stand and not fall right back onto the bed or collapse in a heap on the floor. But just standing drained him of his small amount of energy, and he stood for as long as he possibly could until he physically could no longer stand, then fell back onto the bed.

He liked to delude himself and pretend it was for longer then it really was, which was barely two minutes. But it was progress. Much needed progress.

He kept doing these short exercises every time he was alone, and gradually strength began to return to him. He was very careful about the amount of pressure he put onto his right leg; he really didn't want to damage it more than it already was.

The many scratches littering his body healed quickly, and the only ones that now required new bandages was the one on his forehead and the two on his abdomen. He looked less like a broken toy, covered in bandages, and more of a human being.

The only thing the boy could really occupy his mind with was homework, for the first few days, because nobody would remember to bring him a sketchbook. But after Neji noticed how utterly restless the boy was, he brought over a few books and a "Rubik's cube". (1)

The books were finished very soon after they were received, and the hand puzzle was the source of much more entertainment. Not for Sasuke, no, but for anyone else in the room. After just a few minutes after he picked it up, insults and swearing followed.

And it made the boy no happier when _everyone_ else seemed to be able to solve it, except him. Even after _Naruto _played with it for a few minutes, it was solved. Suffice to say, that toy soon met its maker when it was skillfully thrown out the window after Sasuke declared it unsolvable.

At the end of the weekend, the doctor was astounded with the boy's progress and how well he was healing. He got Sasuke some crutches and said if he could walk down the hall, relatively steadily and pain-free, then he would agree to discharge the boy by Wednesday at the very latest.

He was able to do it, with only a small break halfway through, and was especially grateful that a few days previous Neji had been kind enough to stop by his home and get him some actual clothes to wear, instead of the gown he was given.

Tuesday evening Sasuke found out who would be taking care of him. He didn't like the words "taking care" or "babysitting" so he liked to believe they were just going to visit.

It turns out it was going to be Iruka Umino –the man with the scar across his nose, Sasuke later found out- who was Naruto's foster father figure, but he couldn't take any more time off of work. He also had learned the hard way that Naruto wasn't to be trusted home alone, for _any _amount of time.

So Kakashi, who had tenure and could afford to miss a few days, would move in with Sasuke. And this was done with_out _his permission or consent. But when Kakashi had told him about it, it had sounded like he was about as happy with the situation as Sasuke was.

The whole decision had been the investigator's idea. Because apparently, along with two college degrees, Kakashi also had attended and passed the police academy, but decided not to pursue the career when he realized how much work the job included.

And so, when the investigator explained the situation to Kakashi, the man had reluctantly agreed. But the benefits for the man were an excellent added bonus. Sasuke's place was much larger than his own studio apartment, and the fact that he didn't have to go to work for a while helped.

Despite being angry at not having any say in the matter of someone staying at _his _house, Sasuke was happier that it was someone he actually knew instead of someone's parent that he didn't know at all. And since he wanted _out _of the boring as sin hospital, he didn't care that much.

So Kakashi made arrangements to pick Sasuke up after school, and after he stole Sasuke's key, he left to move some of his things to his new home, for the next couple of weeks anyway. Sasuke was then alone, but not for long.

Itachi listened patiently to Sasuke's explanation of his situation. He found that he liked that idea, if only because Kakashi was somewhat trained and would probably be able to protect the boy, if needed. But with Kakashi there, he's not get to actually visit Sasuke in quite a while, which he hoped Sasuke could deal with. When he voiced his concern, Sasuke frowned, but nodded, understanding the necessity behind the request.

Itachi smiled and promised to keep in touch anyway he could. And the only way he to stay in touch without a paper trail (physical or electronic) was through the telephone. Even then it wasn't totally reliable. Cell phone signals are easily scrambled and intercepted, and Itachi couldn't give his number to anyone, as it was constantly changing.

Itachi promised he'd think of something, and let the boy sleep. He stayed there beside the bed, for only God knows how long, thinking of how he just got his brother back and was loosing him again. Not know that the other Uchiha was thinking things along similar lines before he gave into the black tug of sleep.

"I'll figure something out… Promise."

* * *

The next day found Sasuke in a better mood then he'd been the entire time there in the hospital. Not only would he be getting out of the stupid hospital, but also he had more energy than he'd had in a while.

When Neji and Tenten came that morning, they told him they were leaving. They had already taken a week and a half off from school and their various jobs, and they didn't need to get into trouble of fired.

Tenten made Sasuke promise he's call, at least once a day, until he was totally better. Sasuke humoured her and said he would, but one look exchanged between Sasuke and Neji was enough to tell the latter that the former was lying through his teeth. Tenten noticed the look and thwapped them both over the head, to which Sasuke promptly (and rather dramatically) placed his hands over his heart and reeled back in shock and mock hurt, proclaiming how _dare _she hit an injured man?

She glared at the boy in the bed, who just gave her a cocky smirk in return, then to her boyfriend who was trying and failing to quell his shaking shoulders. She thwapped him again and sat in indignant silence until she cracked a smile herself.

Shortly after, Kakashi showed up and showed them Sasuke's discharge papers. Sasuke sighed a happy, little sigh, and grabbed for his bag that held his few belongings in it. Tenten immediately took the bag from him and shoved it into Kakashi's arms with a glare that obviously said she didn't care if he didn't want to hold it and he would have to anyways.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood with the support of his crutches. He nodded for them to leave, and then took up the rear as they left. He smiled a small, not-really-there smile as he as finally able to see the sky, feel the crisp air against his skin, and the light breeze that blew his hair across his face.

He sniffed, could not have asked for a better day. Clouds covered the sky with very sporadic spurts of blue; a nice, crisp wind would blow past, then settle into just a breeze before blowing again.

He was closing a chapter of his life, and though there were a few holes in his plot, he could not _wait _for the next chapter to begin.

-FIN-

* * *

1. I don't own Rubik's cube, but I do own _a _Rubik's cube! Which are damn hard, and the reason it took me so long to write this chapter… And I still didn't solve it...

**A/N: And this concludes ITTLIG! For those who don't already know, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. I'm just going to take a little break from this, about a month or so, and I'll aim to post the first chapter by (about) June 1****st****. I'll be sure to add a little A/N chapter when I actually get it done and written, so all those with this on their alerts will know when it's out. Plus, I actually want to plan out this next one, which I didn't do with this one.**

**I just can't believe this is actually finished. It seems like yesterday that I started, and I appreciate every review, PM, and adds this gets. So, thanks everyone! And check out _these _stats: 216 reviews, 22 faves, 35 alerts, 37 chapters, _7609 hits, _and 53,287 words! By the way, please check out my poll!  
**

**Oh, and I also have a new story out, which you should really check out, it'll be my next multi-chapter fic that I am aiming to be done before I post the first of this's sequel.  
**

**So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	38. ATTN

**ATTENTION:**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE IT'S TIME TO LET IT GO SEQUEL IS UP NOW. (OR IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES). **

**Thanks for reading thus far, and thank you to those who want to read the sequel. I couldn't have done it without all your support!**

**-One-regret-103**


End file.
